The Amazing Teen Titans
by gameteen
Summary: Peter is starting to lose his faith as a hero, but can one team especially a certain violet hair girl help him regain his confidence?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind_

Regular=regular

"_**Where am I?" asked the dazed and confused Peter Parke. He looks around the area and notices people staring at him, some with fear, others with hatred, and even more with admiration. It didn't take him long to realize that he was hanging upside down from a twenty story high building in his familiar red and blue costume. "Ok, since when did I start hanging upside down in the middle of the city, last thing I did was go to bed and…" before he can finish his thought, he saw a crazy man wearing a green goblin-like costume flying on a jet powered board holding a young blonde girl that looked somewhat familiar.**_

"_**AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" Laughed the Green Goblin**_

"_**HELP SPIDER-MAN!!!!" shrieked the young blonde girl.**_

"_**Oh my god it can't be, I'M COMING GWEN!!!!!!"He shot a web out of his wrist and swung as hard as he could to catch up with the Goblin, trying to rescue the girl he loved the most. He couldn't understand why Goblin took her but he knew that it didn't matter as long as Gwen was safe. He followed him all the way to the George Washington Bridge there the Green Goblin landed at the highest point and held her by her leg, Spider-man finally catches up to them and notices Gwen no longer struggling.**_

"_**GOBLIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER????"**_

"_**AH HA HA HA HA…calm down bug boy I haven't done anything to your precious Gwen."**_

"_**LET HER GO!!!"**_

"_**Oh I will, but first I'm going to give a deal, I turn myself over to you, but if I do that I'm going to drop her and you and me can watch her die together, or I could let her go, but you have to let me go."**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL GOBLIN, JUST GIVE BACK GWEN AND NO ONE CAN GET HURT."**_

"_**Oh you're such a boy scout, but you should know by now that's not going to happen. So make your pick web-head, save the girl you care about the most, or watch her die."**_

"_**Fine Goblin you win just let go of her."**_

"_**If you insist." As promised he lets her go, but lets her go over the edge of the bridge."**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL? I'M COMING Gwen!!!!!." He runs towards the edge shoots his web, it stopped her falling to her death but it made snapping noise. He reels her in, checks her pulse, and his entire world came crumbling down, Gwen Stacy, the love of his life was dead.**_

"_**Romantic idiot! She was dead before your webbing reached her! A fall from that height would kill anyone — before they struck the ground!" Spider-man was way too distraught to hear what he said; all he can think about was that the whiplash caused her neck to snap instantly killing her.**_

He sits up gasping for air as his sweat drips down his nose. He had been having the same dream every night since the day Gwen died. He did his best to get over her death, swinging around every night beating up random thugs, saving people from a burning building, going one on one with some of his most powerful adversaries, but nothing could fill the hole that was caused by her death.

"Well if I can't sleep I may as well just go swinging around Manhattan." He quickly gets up changes into his costume and starts to swing around in hopes to clear his head. Much to his dismay it didn't, he decides to take a break and sits on the ledge of a building in Hell's Kitchen.

"_**I'm so sorry Gwen… I couldn't save you from Goblin, no I couldn't even save you from myself, Uncle Ben, Gwen because of my mistakes you guys are both dead. Uncle Ben you once told me that**__**with great power comes great responsibility, but with this great power I couldn't save the two people I care about the most, what kind of a hero am I?"**_

As he was sitting there a familiar man in red comes swinging by and approaches him.

"Hey there we-head haven't seen you in awhile."

"Oh Hey Daredevil, yeah a lot of things have been happening to me lately I just don't seem to have the time to do anything."

"Ok know tell me the truth where have you been all this time?"

"Oh yeah that's right your super hearing can detect if a person is lying or not, well someone close to me died recently."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, so why are you here?"

"Well I got a distress call from Tony that in Time Square Doom is attacking the city and needs our help."

"Really? Doom couldn't be that powerful to take on the Avengers, and besides why doesn't he call for the Fantastic Four they fought him countless times before, and besides saving the world isn't really my forte."

"You know the Fantastic Four they're away in another galaxy and with Thor back in Asgard, they really need our help."

"Alright Daredevil let's go but they better this better not ruin this costume, the prices for superhero laundry is off the roof." Daredevil detected something wrong with what he said, he noticed that he was really down and depressed, and all of a sudden he starts to joke again, He felt that he was hiding something but with Doom attacking there was little to think about.

They arrived in Time Square where they saw Giant Man out cold along with Wasp, Captain America, Iron man, Hawkeye and the Scarlet Witch are doing their best to fight, but somehow Doom had got an upgrade and was more dangerous then ever. He has the strength to give the Hulk a decent fight, and recently learned new magic spells that almost rivals Dr. Strange. Doom punches Iron man and sends him flying towards Spider-man and Daredevil and both of them catch him and carefully laying him down.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Well I was too busy swinging around the city that I forgot to bring my Avenger's membership card so I went back to my place to pick it up."

"You're the same jokester as ever, well go help Cap and Clint I'll be fine here." They rush off to their side and Doom confronts them face to face.

"Well now this is a surprise, I was expecting the likes Richards and not those two vigilantes."

"Is that way you attacked New York? So that you can get your revenge on Reed?" asked Captain America.

"That is none of your concern, now move aside so that I can find Richards."

"Sorry Iron face but they're away right now, you know saving the galaxy whatnot, so could please leave?" said Spider-man.

"Hmm no matter then I will just test my new found powers on you." Doom fires his laser cannon at them, and thanks to his spider sense, he got out the way along with Captain America, Daredevil and Hawkeye. Hawkeye fires his arrows at Doom, they had little to no effect on him.

"Fool arrows mean nothing to me now perish by the might of Dr. Doom!!" he flies towards Hawkeye giving him little to no time to react rendering Hawkeye out of the fight. Daredevil tried his luck and starts to bash Dr, Doom with his Billy club, again with no effect.

"If Hawkeye's arrows had no affect on me what makes you think your pathetic club would?" Doom with one swing of his armor clad arm, sends Daredevil flying towards a building wall knocking him out. Captain America throws his shield at Doom, but only for from to catch it and throw back at him; Spider-man reacting quickly shoots his web at the shield, spins around to gain momentum and throws it back at him with great force that even Doom had to move away and a car behind him gets sliced in half.

"Most Impressive Spider-man never realized you had this much potential."

"Thanks I gotta say I don't complimented a lot especially from mad scientists bent on ruling the world." Then all of a sudden all the remaining Avengers gets up and all surround him, and since Doom being a genius that he is decides to retreat.

"Hmm this is one battle I cannot win…any matter. Then Doom unveils his teleportation device on his belt.

"We gotta stop Doom from escaping." Said Captain America. Spider-man once again reacting to what Captain America says web zips towards Doom damaging his teleportation device.

"Fool what have you done?"

"Uhh stopping you what do you think I was doing?"

"You damaged my device now there is no telling where are we're going.

"We?" after Spider-man said that, a blinding white light engulfs both Doom and Spider-man, and in an instant they were gone. The Avengers look shocked and in disbelief they didn't know what to do or what had happened.

-----------------------------------------------Elsewhere---------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh my head." Said the weary Spider-man, "Where am I? And where is everybody?"He looks around the area and all of a sudden his spider sense goes haywire. "What's going on I don't see anybody." Then all of a sudden a tall, rock like creature come rushing through the wall behind him and Spider-man summersaults over him.

"Who are you?"

"…"

"Where am I?"

"…"

"Not much of a talker ehh? What's wrong your tongue made out of stone too?

"RAHHHHHHHH" screamed the creature as he charged towards Spider-man. He jumps out the way for the creature to rush head first into a brick wall.

"Jeez buddy relax I was just kidding, man do all bad guys have to have no sense of humor."

"Nah they just don't know a good joke." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" asked Spider-man. As he turned around he saw a green boy wearing purple and black spandex, a big robot with a cannon fro an arm, a orange girl hovering with glowing green eyes, a gray skinned girl wearing a cloak hovering next to the orange girl, and a spiky haired kid wearing a mask a cape and has an R emblem on his chest.

"Uhh who are you guys?"

"Titans go!!!!!!!'

AN: hey guys yeah I've been wanting to this crossover for sometime and if you read my previous stories the sad reality is two of the three stories are discontinued simply because of loss of interest and the other one is nearing its end, so yeah. As of right now I haven't decided if whether or not that if they both share the same universe or two different universes, oh well, so please read and review this story and if you want read and review my other stories as well. See ya!!!!!!!1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind_

Regular=regular

The five random teens start charging towards the giant stone creature; the giant rock creature just roars as he charges. Spider-man jumps out the way and lands on the wall to rest a bit; after all he just fought Dr. Doom in the middle of the night. The short, black spiky haired boy throws a boomerang at the creature and it explodes on impact; this had little effect on him. The robotic teen then shot some sort of sonic blast at it, this had some effect knocking back the creature. The girl in a cloak mumbles something under her breath and sends a car hurdling towards the creature, and at the same time the orange girl shoots green laser bolts at the creature, this somewhat hurt him. The creature recovers and then picks up debris and throws it at the team.

"_Ok Spidey that's enough standing in the side lines." _Spider-man shot his webs and then did a front flip to gain momentum and bashed the creature. This does some damage, but he quickly recovered.

"RAHHHHHH!!!!!!" roared the creature.

"_Ok note to self never piss off an already angry monster." _The creature started to flail his arms around, and thanks to his spider-senses and incredible reflexes, Spider-man dodge every single blow.

"Woah dudes, look at him go, haven't seen anyone fight like that since, well like Robin." Said the green boy.

"We'll see about that." Said Robin

"Getting jealous there Robin." Said Cyborg.

"No I'm not!!! Let's focus here." Robin then charges towards the creature by himself, pulls out a metal staff and whacks him across the face. Spider-man decided to take advantage of the opportunity and starts pulling off something that one would see in the Matrix. Together with Spider-man, Robin also pulled off moves from the Matrix and pummeled the Creature while the titans stayed back in their chibi form. The noise of the police sirens howled through the streets of Jump city.

"Hey where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Robin.

"My moves? Oh you mean what I just did?"

"Yeah dude, you were like a member a of cirque de solei or something." Said Beast boy

"Yes you must tell us my red and blue friend." Said Starfire.

"Friend? Uhh love to talk but me and cops don't mix too well." Spider-man then shot his web and quickly swung away into the night; Robin quickly threw a tracer at the soles of Spider-man's foot.

Some time later spider-man kept swinging around the city which by reading the few billboards and signs, he figured he was in Jump city. He had never heard of Jump City so he had no idea where to go. He decides to sit on the edge of a building and to think about what to do next, then a shadow appears before and out comes Raven, Spider-man startled jumps back.

"Ok who are you scary lady?"

"The name's Raven, and I am not scary." As she said that a bolt of black light attempts to strike Spider-man but he quickly dodges the bolt.

"Jeez was just joking I didn't actually mean it."

"Oh sorry."

"Anyways what do you want and how did you find me?"

"We placed a tracker on the bottom of your foot and followed you here, and you're coming with me." She then shrouds the two of them in darkness much to Spider-man's dismay.

"Ah not another teleportation." The shroud of darkness engulfs them and next thing he knew he finds himself in a room if the same four teens that fought alongside with him against the creature. They all surround him some with a serious look, others with an awed look in their face.

"Uhh where am I?"

"We'll be the ones to ask the questions." said Robin.

"Ok buddy calm down, now lets first take out what ever went up your bad."

"You have to forgive friend Robin, he gets a little testy at times." said Starfire.

"Testy, this guy ran off when the cops arrived that seemed suspicious to me."

"Sorry me and cops don't go well together."

"That still doesn't alleviate my suspicions, what is your name?"

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man."

"That's it I knew you looked familiar!!!!!!" shouted Beast boy in joy.

"You met this guy?" asked Cyborg.

"No, but I've heard about him, this guy saves New York like every day, can I have your auto graph?" as he said that Raven smacks him across his head.

"_Well at least I'm not in another universe."_ Thought Spider-man.

"Oh you mean the so called wanted vigilante J, Jonah Jameson says he is? Well now that just adds to my suspicions."

"Hey I'm not the bad guy which J.J says that I am, he's just jealous of my good looks."

"Your wearing a mask there's no way he would know what you look like." Said Raven dryly.

"Oh uhhh didn't see that coming."

"Well that's beside the point, why are you?" Spider-man then proceeded to tell the whole story about him and the avengers fighting Dr. Doom, instantly Raven felt something wrong about him, as if he is hiding something.

Before she can ask Spider-man what he was hiding, Beast-boy goes super nerd mode starts asking him questions about his personal life, such as his name, his address, and all other stuff; this leads to Raven to smack him again.

"GUYS FOCUS!!!" shouted Robin, "Now tell me why you are here?"

"Ok Mr. tight butt I told I was teleported here by Doom and…" before he can finish, the alarm goes off; Plasmus was attacking a warehouse.

"Titans let's go."

"SO that means I can go?"

"Oh you can go." Said Cyborg

"Really?"

"Oh yeah you can go with us." Said Robin. They all flew there by their jet, much to Spider-man's dismay he had to stick to one of its wing. They arrive to the warehouse and Plasmus is already eating nuclear waste.

"Uh dude last time I checked nuclear waste is not healthy for person or a thing." Said Spider-man. Plasmus turns around starts attacking the Titans plus Spider-man. Spider-man leaps on to the Plasmus he punches him in the face only for his hand to get sucked in. Robin then throws exploding batarangs at the head Spider-man quickly gets out the way, the head explodes but the head grows back. Raven uses her magic to hold Plasmus down as Cyborg fires his sonic cannons and Starfire fire her bolts to keep him occupied as Beast-boy transforms into a rhino and charges at it. Plasmus goes flying and as he gets up shoots his muck at one of the support beams and the ceiling starts to collapse around him, Raven uses her magic to hold the ceiling as the Titans get out. As they were getting out Spider-man turns around to go back for Raven.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up." He arrives to where Raven is who is struggling to hold the place.

"Hey Raven come on lets go unless you can heal really fast." She lets go of her magic and both Spider-man and Raven make there way out, the debris blocks the only exit.

"Now what do we do.?" Asked Raven

"Try contacting the Titans with your communicaters."

"Calling all titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy? No good."

"Ok I have another idea." Spider-man then creates a web dome that covers both him andRaven.

"You sure this can stop the debris from falling."

"Oh yeah if these webs can hold the Hulk, then they should be able to the debris, I hope."

As the building collapses around them, The titans look in fear of their teammate Raven is dead..

"I knew I shouldn't have let Spider-man go."

"Really? Would you have preferred to press your luck?" asked Spider-man as both he and Raven walk out unscathed.

"Raven you're alright!" said Starfire in joy as she hugs her.

"You're touching me."

"Good job man." said Cyborg.

"About what I said before, I'm sorry I was wrong about you."

"Hey no problem I'm used to being mistrusted heck it took awhile for the Fantastic four to trust me."

"Hey if you're not going anywhere anytime soon, do you mind joining the team?" asked Beast-boy.

"Yeah with experience and skills you can be real asset to the team." Said Robin.

"I don't know I sort of used to being by myself." As he said that everyone had a defeated look; especially Beast-boy.

"But then again Iron man had always said I need to learn how to be a team player, so I accept your invite."

"Welcome to the team." Said Robin

"Oh yes welcome friend Spider-man." Said Starfire as she crushes every bone in his body

Uh Starfire you're slowly killing me so can please let go." As she lets go Beast boy to go insane, after all he gets to fight along side Spider-man.

"Great we got another joker on our team." Said Raven as she walked towards the super powered teens.

Meanwhile in a dark shadowy room, a Man stands there calmly as he watches the Teen Titans celebrating.

"Titans got themselves a new member, this Spider-man is no threat to my plans, but he could prove valuable." He then reaches over the communicator and contacts Brother Blood.

"Get me your six top students and prepare them for their final exam, defeating Teen Titans."

AN: Hey everyone this took me long time to write so please forgive me if this chapter sucked. I'll try to update every week but there will be times where it may take longer, but look at it this way I'm just trying to make it more interesting. If anyone have any suggestions with the story please tell me and yeah I'll try best to incorporate it into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind_

Regular=regular

"_**Where am I?" Spider-man asked as he looked around the room. Then he saw three decaying corpses standing there with their backs turned towards him. He walks towards them, and with his spider senses not going off, he thought there was no danger. He tapped on the shoulder on one of the corpses shoulder, and to his horror it was none other then Gwen Stacy.**_

"_**Peter how could have you let me die? I thought you loved me."**_

"_**Gwen!? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." Before he can finish a second corpse turned around adding on to his horror was Gwen's father George Stacy.**_

"_**Pete…I trusted you…after all those times I defended you from receiving an negative image…you repay by letting the one person I care the most die?"**_

"_**Mr. Stacy I didn't mean to let your daughter die, I'm sorry." Then Third and final corpse turned around and his horror finally reached its peak.**_

"_**Peter…I'm very disappointed you…I thought my death taught you something…I guess I was wrong."**_

"_**Uncle Ben!!! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Peter goes on his knees starts to break down and as he looked up the three corpses were dissolving into three different black oozes and together formed into one black version of Spider-man. Before Peter could react to anything, the black version of him opened his mouth and let at a loud shriek and charged right at him.**_

Peter shoots up from the couch that he was sleeping on, since the room that the Titans promised him was still under construction, he had to sleep in the living room.

"_Ugh…well that was new. Ok Peter calm down, it was just a dream."_

Five hours later the titans were all in the kitchen eating breakfast, and then Peter walks in, all groggy like, still wearing his costume. He sits at the table slouching over and eventually collapsing, face first into his cereal.

"Um Spider-man even though I haven't learned all of Earth's way of life, But I'm pretty sure that's not how you eat cereal." Said Starfire.

"Huh? What?" said Spider-man still dazed and confused, "sorry barely got any sleep."

"Well I hope you got enough sleep because we're going to see what you can do." Said Robin. At the training area they tested how strong he really was. The machine calculated that he can lift up to ten tons giving Cyborg a run for his money. Then they tested his time on the obstacle course. When the buzzer went off, Spider-man leaped forward and shot his webs to web zip through the course. As he landed, his Spider-senses start to go off, he then notices that the floor starts to collapse around him and once again shot his web to a nearby wall and crawled his away to the next area. Then he once landed on the ground, his spider-senses goes off again and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by robots.

"Great, robots, I swear these kids today, their definition of training are fighting for your life. Hey guys ever thought about trying to keep your teammates alive?"

"Sorry can't hear because of the loud ticking of the clock, good luck though." Said Cyborg

"*Sigh* I'll tick your clock." Said Spider-man begrudgingly. His spider-senses go off to warn him about one of the robots attacking from behind. He leaps into the air, lands atop of one of the robots and does a front flip holding on to one of the robot's head, throwing it towards one of the robots. While still in the air, Spider-man shoots two more web-lines and he pulls on the webs to launch himself kicking the robot, then he shot another-web-line at another robot and swings it toward the last standing robot. He makes one final dash to the finish line and the moment he crosses the finish line, the titans were stunned, he completed the obstacle course in less then 2 minutes. He arrived at the living room, where all the titans were waiting for him patiently. Beast-boy turned into a dog started licking him.

"Hey, _*laugh* _get off I don't swing that way."

"HeHe sorry."

"Friend man of spider you were amazing."

"Thanks Starfire and its Spider-man"

"Not bad." Said the raspy voiced Raven.

"Thanks Raven hey why are you so serious?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I don't mean to offend you but I've never seen you smile, come on smile."

"No…"

"Come on I know you can do it, it's not that hard." She then uses her magic striking Spider-man across his body sending flying to a wall. She then pretends nothing had happened and pulled out a book.

"Ow…" said Spider-man weakly. The Titans rushed to his side checking his pulse making sure he's alive.

"Are you alright the human spider?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah I'm fine and it's Spider-man."

"Sorry Spider-man, we forgot to tell you, she doesn't like to smile." Said Robin

"Yeah I'll make a mental note of that." Said Spider-man. He then gets up and walks towards Raven who is showing no visible emotions to what had happen.

"About what I did, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."Raven not responding to what he said, just sat there, continuing to read her book

"A simply apology accepted would have sufficed." She still continued to sit there reading her book.

"What's her problem?" he asked to Beastboy.

"Don't mind her; it took me a while for her to warm up to me."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Said Spider-man sarcastically, "by the way can I use your phone for a sec?"

"Uh yeah what for?" asked Cyborg

"I have to make sure my aunt and good old J.J isn't worried about me." He first calls J.J and after ten minutes of J.J yelling at him for not having photos of Spider-man, He tells J.J that Spider-man is at Jump city and won't be coming back for a while, and much to his dismay J.J tells him that the headline will be Spider-man, threatens Jump city. He then calls Aunt May who was so worried about him; she found his room empty. He told her that J.J had him travel to Jump city and take pictures of Spider-man. She didn't like the sound of him taking pictures of a person whom she deems as a bad person, but she thought if it helped getting his mind off of recent events that has to happen to him.

"So you're name is Peter Parker?" asked Beast boy

"Uhhh how do you know that?"

"Well we heard a guy screaming your name at the top of lungs." Said Robin.

"Also you left the speaker on." Said Raven.

"Oh thanks for telling me that now." Said Spider-man, "Well I guess there's no point of wearing the mask." He took off his mask and to everyone's surprise, he looked like an ordinary guy. He didn't look anymore special than Robin, he looked decent enough to get a couple of girls to fall for him.

"Man I was hoping that you would look more like a spider." Said Beast boy.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I;m no more human than you, well except for being green."

"Hey what's wrong with being green?"

"Nothing, it's just that last time I met a person that was Green, he kicked my ass from Uptown all the way to Chinatown."

"Tell me friend Spider-man, how did you get your powers?" asked Starfire

"I got my powers just like any other super powered hero, I just walked into a lab and the next thing I knew I got bit by a radioactive spider, what are the odds?"

"That's it? You didn't find some sort of ring that had some supernatural being contained within it?" asked Beastboy.

"That's just stupid." Said both Spider-man and Raven and the same time. They both glanced at each other and in a quick instant both looked away.

"_Well that was awkward." _Thought Spider-man. The alarm went off and all the titans ran to the giant monitor and out appeared a skinny teen with one eye, one giant teen probably the size of the Colossus, a small kid with a mechanical backpack on his back, a multiple of the same red tight wearing teen, and a pinked hair pale skin girl causing miny earthquakes.

"The Hive five are at it again." Said Cyborg.

"But there are six of them." Said Spider-man

"Don't ask." Said Raven

"Ok Titans Go!!!!"

**AN: sorry for the delay I never realized how hard it is to come up with the middle part of the story. I already know how to the story and I already know how to introduce a few of Spideys villains and supporting characters. I decided to make the titans and the marvel universe the same to make my easier and have multiple marvel characters to appear. The next chapter won't be up for a while so please be patient and please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/time chage_

Regular=regular

In downtown of Jump city six teens: a small kid with a metal backpack, a big pale auburn hair giant, a kid with one eye, a crimson eyed pale kid dressed in black, a big somewhat athletic kid dressed in yellow a black with a small shield similar to Captain America's, and a pink haired pale girl, are going to store to store stealing anything they could get. They didn't know why Slade had hired them to trash the city, but as long they can take all the stuff they want, they could care less.

"Uh guys does anyone know why we're trashing the city?" asked Mammoth as he is carrying a flat screen TV.

"Brother Blood told us our assignment was to fight against the Titans and what better way to attract the attentions of those losers then trashing the place." Said Jinx

"Ah who cares if those booger picking crudbuckets come, lets just take everything we can get." Said Gizmo

"Booger picking crudbuckets? Really is that the best you can come up with?" said Spider-man as he enters the scene with the other titans.

"About time you guys showed up we were getting tired of taking all this junk." Said Jinx as she used her magic to destroy a giant stereo, "Oh I see you have a new member, what does he do? Shoot webs out of his butt?"

"Oh good one, well I would make fun of people too if my hair looked like yours, jeez talk about self-confidence issues." Everyone except for Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd laughed.

"Hey you guys are on my side."

"What it was funny." Said See-more.

"Ok enough jokes Titans go!!!" Both sides charge at each other at full force, Cyborg and Mammoth come at each other clasping each other's hand. At first there seemed to be virtually no difference in strength, but Cyborg then seem to have the upper hand and toss like a sack of potatoes. See-more shoots a laser beam out of his eye knocking Cyborg back.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, then surrender now." Said Starfire.

"Not a chance," said See-more as he changes his eye color.

"What are you doing?"

"I always wanted to try my x-ray vision eye." Starfire immediately blushes as she tries to attempt to cover herself. As she was distracted Jinx uses her magic and fired a pink wave, the wave connects which knocks her out, Robin leaps into the air catching her.

"You alright?"

"Yes I am thanks Robin." Robin continues to stand there holding Starfire as they stare at each other intently.

"Hey lovebirds enough admiring each other's beauty and come fight the bad guys," said Spider-man after he was sent flying by one of Gizmo's gadgets. Both of them had snapped out of it and both attacked Gizmo; Robin first charged at Gizmo with his staff distracting him from Starfire who was charging up for her attack.

"Hey stop moving around take it like a man you booger picking monkey," Robin instantly cartwheels out of Gizmo's line of vision and the first thing he sees was a green flashing beam heading towards him.

"Oh Crud." Gizmo then gets blasted by the starbolt rendering him no longer capable of fighting. Private Hive decided to take the opportunity to take out Robin by throwing his shield. Spider-man saw this and shot his web at the shield and threw back at him.

"Permission to kick your butt sir?" asked Private Hive.

"Dude seriously? You must be they only villain that has to ask to fight," said Spider-man.

"Shut up sir!"

"Stop saying sir, gosh you slowly getting on my list of worst villains ever."

"That's it prepare for a butt whooping of your life sir." Private Hive charges with his shield, Spider-man leaps over him, but he fell for his trap.

"Too slow sir." He then quickly turns around and throws his shield, hitting Spider-man. The attack wasn't strong enough to knock him out; he quickly got up and did what does best when up against a villain.

"I have to say that wasn't bad, but you still throw like a girl."

"What did you say sir?"

"Oh did I touch a nerve there? Come on I've seen better throws back when I was in little league." Private Hive had enough of Spider-man's insults, he winded up and threw his shield as hard as he could, only for Spider-man to side step and let the shield hit Kyd Wykkyd. Spider-man then Web-sips towards him and with one punch knocks him out.

Raven and Beast-boy were taking on the last Hive five member Jinx, she was shooting pink bolts and waves at them Raven blocks it with her magic but Beast-boy gets hit and lands right next to Spider-man.

"Need help little green man?"

"I'm not little!!! And I don't need your help."

"Ok fine but the way I see it you were getting your butt kicked by a girl."

"Shut up I don't need your help!!!"

"Ok geez don't get your panties in a bunch I have an idea, can you turn into something small like an armadillo?"

"They don't call me Beast boy for nothing, by the way if anyone asks I'm helping you got it?" While they were talking Raven did her best to fight Jinx, but Jinx used her magic to cause the ground under Raven to collapse distracting her from Jinx's boot to the face. She then looks over her shoulder and saw Spider-man spinning around in place holding a web attached to what looked like a ball. He then lets go and sends the ball flying towards her, she felt no danger from this and prepared for a counterattack. But right before her eyes the ball then transforms into a rhino and gets speared by the rhino knocking her out. Spider-man goes over to Raven to make sure if she was alright.

"Hey Raven you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright what you did was pretty cool," said Raven with a smile.

"Nah that was nothing, well what do you know, little miss half glass empty just smiled."

"Uh I guess I did," said Raven blushing.

"You should smile more often it suits you." They both continue to stand there just like Robin and Starfire then Beastboy comes over jumping on top of spider-man's back.

"Dude that was awesome, I think we should call it the Armadillo assault, or how about the Rhino charge, oh oh oh how about…." Raven then smacks him across the back of his head.

"I was thinking we should call it the fastball special."

"What!? Come on that name is lame."

"Sounds fine to me," said Raven.

"Why are you taking his side huh?"

"I'm not I just think the fastball special is a better name then your ideas," said Raven blushing.

"Ok fine." Said Beast boy with a mischievous look.

"Spider-man came for this morning sorry for giving it to sooner," said Robin.

"It's fine." He opens the letter and reads it, underneath his mask his smile grew bigger and bigger by each word he read.

"YAHOO!!!!!" shouted Spider-man as he leaped into the air.

"Yo dog what's with the jump?"

"Two of my best friends, Harry Osborn, and Eddie Brock are coming to Jump city tomorrow can't wait to see them, can I as k you guys one favor"

"Sure what is it friend Spider-man.?"

"I'm going out as Peter Parker so can you guys not follow me?"

"How come?" asked the Titans in unison.

"Well you see they don't know I'm Spider-man and I want to keep it that way, especially around Eddie."

"Why?" asked Robin

"Well couple of years ago there was this psycho known as sin-eater that was loose in the city, Eddie's father was a journalist for the Daily Bugle, and he supposedly got an exclusive interview from the Sin-eater, himself. However, I later caught the real Sin-eater, prompting jolly Jonah to fire Eddie's father, and since every newspaper print knew about his blunder he couldn't get a job, so he killed himself, and since then Eddie blames Spider-man for this and wants well me dead."

"Oh how terrible." Said Starfire

"So yeah if you don't with your presence around me it will arouse suspicion that I am Spider-man so if you don't mind leave me alone with my friends for the day."

"Sure no problem man. Said Cyborg.

"Oh and one more thing, look up and smile." They all look up and a flash goes off.

"What was that?" asked Raven

"My camera," they all looked at glared at him, "Hey I need the money to help my aunt out and no pictures of Spidey means no money for my aunt." Raven then proceeded to use her magic to break the camera. Spider-man then looks a t his destroyed camera with a defeated look and continues to stare at it for the rest of the day.

_Elsewhere_

The masked man stood in his dark room surround by news report about the defeat of the hive five and the titans' newest member Spider-man. Then from the shadows, out came a familiar iron face man in a green cloak.

"So the insolent brat had teleported here along with me." Said Dr. Doom

"You know this Spider-man?"

"Know him the brat has been a thorn on my side for some time, he's of no concern to our plans."

"True, but I'm a practical man, I want to make sure the Titans will not interfere."

"I have just the man." Dr. Doom uses new acquired magic to show Slade a man hitch hiking near Jump city.

"Who is this person?"

"He is known as Bruce Banner, but the world knows him as the Hulk."

"The Hulk!? Hmph he will certainly get the job done, but how do we get him to transform?"

"Leave that to me." Dr, Doom once again uses his magic and instantly Bruce Banner starts to see the U.S army closing in on him, one soldier fires at him only for Betty, his love to take the bullet. The sight of the person he cared about the most dead, made angry at the army. His eyes turn green; his body grows to 100x his normal size

"RAHHHHH!!!!! HULK SMASH PUNY ARMY!!!!"Hulk charges at the army, as they flee towards Jump city.

**AN: I decided to make Eddie his childhood friend rather then his co-worker because it's my story and I felt it would make things more interesting. So please leave a review and please be patient for the next chapter. Till we meet again, seeya!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/time change_

Regular=regular

_**Peter wakes up in a dark area, where no matter how fast or how far he ran, the darkness seemed endless. Realizing that there is no point in running aimlessly, he decides to sit and hope for the best. Some time has past and he continues to sit at the exact spot; and just before he gives up and tries to run again, he hears a very similar laughter.**_

"_**Who's there?" asked Peter. The laugh gradually gets louder, Peter looks all over the place, trembling at what he cannot see, after all he is still human. The laugh continues to get louder, and then appearing behind him is the giant head of his arch nemesis Green Goblin.**_

"_**What are you doing here Goblin?" said Peter as he got up getting prepared to fight.**_

"_**What's wrong web-head is that anyway you treat your best friend's dear ol' daddy?" the vision of the Goblin's face slowly transforms into Harry Osborn's father, Norman Osborn.**_

"_**Osborn!? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO GWEN!!!!" He leaps towards Osborn, his attack connects and the face shatters into millions pieces. However the face reconstructed itself much to Peter's annoyance.**_

"_**Me? Why are you blaming me? If I remember correctly you were the one that shot the web to save her."**_

"_**WHAT'S YOUR POINT?"**_

"_**HAHAHA you really are an romantic idiot, when you stopped her high speed free fall, it caused her neck to snap due to the whiplash. In order words bug boy you killed her."**_

"_**No it can't be…" Peter kneels down stares straight at the ground with a defeated look; he then starts to bawl over the fact that he is directly responsible of the death of Gwen Stacy. As Green Goblin laughs manically at Peter's misery, He face slowly turns into the same dark deformed version of himself he saw at his last dream, and like before, it let out a loud shriek and charged at him, engulfing Peter into further darkness.**_

At this time Raven too was having nightmare, unlike Peter whose nightmare was about his past, her nightmare was about the future. In her nightmare she saw the skies being engulfed in flames, the oceans would turn into blood and the titans were crucified to a cross and were forced to witness the earth ending around them. She then woke up from the nightmare, it was still night time and the other titans were still sleeping, she wanted to clear her head from the horrific images she had witnessed and decided to take a walk around the tower.

She entered the living area, where Peter was sleeping in. Ever since she met him, she was intrigued by him, even though he appeared to be fun, goofy kid much like Beastboy, she sensed a great sadness within him.

She was getting kind of thirsty and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She entered the kitchen which was close to the living area which was where Peter was sleeping in until they were ready with his room. She heard him mumble something, curious she approached him to hear what he is saying.

"I'm…so…sorry…" mumbled Peter. Raven wondered what he was apologizing for; her first thought was of him trying to force her to smile, she quickly dismissed that idea simply because of the fact that no one, except maybe Starfire, would feel this bad about something so trivial. Raven thought this was a waste of her time and turned around, but then heard him mumble something.

"Gwen..." Raven instantly came back to Peter and continued to listen to what he was saying.

"Hello my friend Raven," said Starfire coming out of nowhere.

"Quiet Starfire, lets not wake Peter up." Starfire at first looks at her all confused like, but a few seconds later she become a overwhelmed with joy.

"Oh my gosh Raven it is so great to see you in love with someone, though I always thought it was going to be friend Beastboy."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIIDING ME, HOW AND WHY WOULD I FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT IDIOT?" Raven's outburst nearly woke Peter; the girls jumped back and covered each other's mouths. Peter continues to mumble something incoherent which arouses both the girls' curiosity.

"Raven do you think we can go inside his mind and see what he is thinking about?"

"Starfire, lets just go back to our rooms, there's nothing more to see here." Beastboy who at the time had to use the bathroom notices both Starfire and Raven in the living area, he gets to the girls to hear what they're talking about.

"What are you doing?" asked Cyborg who also noticed the girls in the living area. Beast boy lets a quiet shriek ands leaps to the air creating a hole in a ceiling.

"Don't scare me like that Cy!!!!"

"Well not my fault you get scared easily." Cyborg and Beast boy continued to glare each other; and like what Cyborg did with Beastboy, Robin did the same.

"What are you two doing?" they both let out small shriek, again Beastboy leaps into the air creating another hole in the ceiling.

"Cam you guys stop doing that?"

"Beastboy what are you and Cyborg doing?"

"Well I was uhh…you tell him Beastboy."

"Yeah…uh…you see…hey look there's Starfire and Raven huddling over Peter." Beastboy and Cyborg quickly scurried towards Raven and Starfire, Robin let out a defeated sigh and follows them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Beastboy, the girls let a small eep.

"What's it to you?" asked Raven

"Really!? Then why are you blushing?" asked Cyborg. Raven then notices her face had been bright red, she turns around so everyone wouldn't see her face, but it was too late, everyone saw it and Beastboy had a mischievous look on his face,

"So Raven…" before he can continue, Raven's eyes turn red, and use her magic to form a dark claw and strangles Beastboy.

"Look nothing happened so go back to bed and pretend this never happened." The Titans who were backed to a nearby wall slowly, reverted to their chibi forms, and slowly back away to their room.

Raven reverted back to her normal self and walked back to her room. Before she went back in she took a quick glance at Peter as he quietly slept there blocking out all the evils out in the world.

"Hey Raven, why are you looking at Peter?" said Beastboy in a mischievous voice. Raven then uses her magic and sends him flying creating another hole in a ceiling. "Ow…"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Peter was walking around Jump city exuberant about the idea of meeting his two best friends Harry Osborn and Eddie Brock. But at the same time he was wondering why Beastboy kept giving him and Raven such weird glances and how there were so many holes in the ceiling and whenever he asked they said the same thing; nothing, except for Raven who would just turn away from him.

He arrived at this pizza place where he promised to meet them. He looked around and saw his two best friends sitting at table eating pizzas. Peter approaches them, they both see him, approaches him and gave one big bear hug.

"Hey Pete long time no see." said Harry.

"Yeah man why didn't you tell us you were leaving New York?" asked Eddie

"Yeah would you believe that I was forcefully teleported here?"

"No."

"Yeah neither did I. Well the real story is jolly Jonah heard that Spider-man had seen around this city and wants me to take pictures." Eddie then gives Peter a dark, bitter look at the moment he heard the name Spider-man.

"So you still take pictures of that murderer?"

"Eddie…"

"Peter, if you knew his identity, would you tell me who he was?" Peter looked away from Eddie, as he continued to give him a bitter look. Thirty seconds of awkward silence goes by and Harry wanting to be a joyous occasion rather than a dismal gets together attempts to break the silence.

"So Peter how's life here?"

"Oh its great, made five new friends on the very first day."

"Woah five new friends? Is this the same puny Parker I once knew and loved?"

"Hey I'm still that puny Parker you all know and love." They continued to eat and talk about their life times back at New York, and over time the feeling of awkwardness and bitterness passed over between the three friends.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Elsewhere--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The titans were still at the tower, promising Peter to not get involved with his day, they all just do what they normally do when there is no trouble: Robin is busy training, Cyborg and Beast boy playing video games, Raven meditating, and Starfire taking care of Silky. Then suddenly the alarm goes, they all drop what they were doing saw on the screen was a giant green creature is in the vicinity of where Peter and his friends were. They immediately headed downtown where the creature was destroying anything and everything in his path.

'Dude you giving us green people a bad name." said Beast Boy

"I did not know earth was filled with green skinned inhabitants." said Starfire.

"Uh Starfire lets focus on the giant beast destroying half of the city." said Raven.

"Sorry" the titans then charge at the beast with all their might. Robin first throws a batarang at him, at the same time Cyborg fires his cannon amplifying its destructiveness. However all it did was catch his attention.

"RAHHHHH, METAL MAN, AND TINY BIRD BOY HURT HULK, HULK CRUSH METAL MAN AND TINY BIRD BOY!!!!!" roared the hulk, both Cyborg and Robin shrunk and slowly backed away. Beast boy then transforms into rhino and charges at him, the hulk charges back stopping Beast boy at his tracks, lifts him and throws at a nearby building. Raven uses her magic to hold Hulk at his place so that Starfire could get a good shot at him, the Hulk then does his best to break free from this.

"Come on Starfire, I can't hold him any longer," the Hulk finally breaks free charges at Starfire. She fires her massive starbolt, the Hulk catches it and throws it back at her, she does her best to contain it like the Hulk, but sadly she isn't as strong as the Hulk, so she ends getting hurt by her own attack. Cyborg comes back and delivers a punch to the face, and continues the assault, then he puts all of strength into his last punch which knocks the Hulk back.

"BOOYA, who's the strongest now?" boasted Cyborg, the Hulk gets up, unscathed from his assault, looking angrier than before.

"METAL MAN THINK HE STRONGER THAN HULK, HULK STORNGEST THERE IS." He then charges at Cyborg, which then sends him flying. The Hulk follows Cyborg; the rest of the titans sees this and follows them.

Cyborg landed near the pizza place creating a crater, he is knocked out. Peter sees this and although he hated to do this, but he had to do what was right.

"Uhh guys I have to go, Jonah would love to have photos of this." He leaves his friends behind, this didn't bother them since he would always do this back home. He quickly changes into his costume and goes to the crater and finds Cyborg lying there.

"Hey Cy wake up what happened?"

"The …Hu…" he then passes out.

"The Hu…? No…why is he here?" the Hulk then lands in front of Spider-man, all growling and snarling.

"Bruce you gotta snap out of it, you're going to get a lot of people hurt."

Unbeknownst to the Titans and Spider-man, due to Dr. Doom's magic, everything he sees is the U.S army, "Army killed Betty, HULK CRUSH ARMY."

"Army?" as he questioned to what Hulk said, the Hulk was about to Spider-man to dust, until he jumped out of the way. Spider-man knew the Hulk wasn't a monster as the media portrays him to be, deep down he wants to be left alone and cause no one trouble.

"Hulk Betty's fine, she's back home in New York worried sick about you, I would know since I took a picture of her last month."

"Betty…Fine…NO BETTY DEAD NOW HULK CRUSH TINY MAN." The Hulk swings massive arm at Spider-man, sending him crashing to wall. The rest of the Titans arrives, and Raven saw the Hulk hurting Spider-man, infuriated, she taps into one of her most dangerous magic spell.

"How dare you hurt him, YOU WILL PAY, Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS." Spider-man gets up and sees a giant black explosion engulfing the Titans and the Hulk, Spider-man tried to rescue them but it was too late, all that was left was the lying body of Bruce Banner.

"Ugh where are we?" questioned Robin. He gets up and sees the rest of the Titans getting up, and he also sees a group of armed soldiers surrounding them.

"Dude where are we?" asked Beast boy, then two men, one dressed in black with a familiar bat shape moniker on his chest, and another dressed in red with horns jump down,

"No…Dick is that you?" asked the man in black

"Yes Bruce it's me."

"Dick????" asked the rest of Titans.

"What that's my name, Dick Grayson. Anyway, Batman why do you look so old?"

"Kid you just hop scotched ten years into the future." said the man in red.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Daredevil. So you guys are the famous Teen Titans that I heard so much about."

"Did this man of bat told who we were?" asked Starfire.

"You mean this guy?" asked Daredevil, "He wouldn't tell me anything except who he was, I heard from…" both Daredevil and Batman look down at ground as if trying to repress a certain tragedy.

"From who?" asked Raven.

"Spider-man…"answered Daredevil.

"Really its great that he still remembers us, by the way where is he?" Then once again look down at the ground hoping this conversation would die away.

"Please tell us where our friend Peter is," said Starfire.

"Spider-man is dead…" said Daredevil. Everyone was in disbelief, Raven accidently slip a tear down her cheek, and a clack bolt strikes the ceiling of the facility.

"That's impossible how is he dead?" asked Beast boy who was crying over the loss of his newly acquired friend.

"It all started with the election of one man, Lex Luthor."

**AN: I've been using a trial version of Microsoft word , and since my trial is almost up I doubt I'll be posting anymore chapters anytime soon. So please be patient and hope that I get a replacement soon. Don't forget to review **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback _

Regular=regular

_One year has passed since the Teen Titans disappeared. Since then the Titans East moved in to the Titan tower and Spider-man went back to New York saying that there is nothing left for him to stay. During this time There was widespread panic all over the US; riots were breaking out, people were losing homes and jobs, and people losing money left from right. When Lex Luthor ran as a third party candidate, he brought back hope to nation and won the election by a land slide._

* * *

_In one year he single handedly helped return the country to its former glory. Then the Stamford Connecticut incident had occurred the people were outraged about it demanded something to done about this. The government decided to pass the Superhero Registration Act. Because of this act, all the masked vigilantes have to register their personal information if they want to continue protecting humanity, otherwise they will be arrested. Heroes like Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Iron man, and Captain Atom supported the act and registered immediately simply because as heroes they have to be responsible for everything they do and attempt to never let that incident happen ever again. While other heroes like Captain America, Superman, Green Lantern, and Luke Cage opposed simply because they couldn't trust someone like Luthor with this kind of information. Then there were heroes like the X-men, Batman, and Spider-man who opposed the act but simply chose to stay out of the conflict because the X-men knew that no matter what they did they were going to receive negative feedback from society and also claimed that they're not heroes but were citizens with gifts, while Spider-man and Batman believed that their responsibility is to the people and not what is right or what is wrong._

_A month of conflict has gone by and there was destruction everywhere, the public who once supported the act, are now slowly questioning the act. Luthor was in the oval office thinking what to do about this situation until Iron man walked in._

_"You wanted to see me Mr. President?"_

_"Yes, give me your report on the whole pro registration vs anti-registration."_

_"Well..." said Iron man who was a bit hesitant, "so far the conflict is going nowhere, the more we arrest the rebels, we more determined they get to release their comrades."_

_"If this keeps up the congress will most likely repeal this act,and if this does happen then the people will want other bills to be repealed."_

_"So what do you have in mind?"_

_"Just give the information on all the heroes that haven't been registered." Thanks to SHEILD intel, he got information all the heroes that didn't register. he wanted to pick a hero that wasn't hard to find, and also would make the biggest impact on the community, he ran across the Peter Parker A.K.A Spider-man. _

_Iron man got nervous because he didn't want anything to happen to his friend despite his position about this conflict, "Uh Mr. President, what are planning to do with him?"_

_"Oh don't worry about it, just leave everything to me."_

* * *

_In New York everything was going perfectly fine; the people walking place to place, cars honking every second, and Spider-Man just swinging place to place. He sees people running towards his direction, curious he heads towards that direction to see what the fuss was about. When he arrived he sees Doc Ock in the middle of street standing there._

_"Woah why is Doc Ock just standing there?" When he got close to him, his Spider-sense started to go haywire to the point where it was giving him severe headaches. "Ugh my head, my head never hurt this much when I'm around Doc Ock, could he be that dangerous?" He turns the body around only to find a mannequin strapped with a bomb, "Oh crap." the bomb goes off attracting the attention from every New Yorker, especially Jameson who heard the explosion from his office, since this took place not too far. _

_Jonah knew he shouldn't go but with Peter not being around at the time he decided to take things into his own hands. When he arrived there, people were crowding around the body of Spider-Man. Out of everyone there, he was the only one happy to see the masked vigilante got what was coming to him. He shoved people out of his way to get to the body. Now was the moment that he was waiting for, to see the face of the so called menace, he unmasked him and much to his horror it was just kid, and not just any kid, it was Peter Parker. He couldn't believe his eyes, there lying was Peter Parker, the only decent kid other than his own son dead. That was when he realized everything he said about Spider-man was wrong, he was no menace, he was just a kid trying to do the right thing despite everything that was being said about him._

_He returned to the Daily Bugle all upset and dishearten, he ignored every one asking about his opinions about the stories that were being written, he just wanted be alone. He sat in his office alone for two hours trying to soak all that had happened, suddenly he calls Robbie to his office._

_"You wanted to see me Jonah."_

_"Robbie in all honesty how long have we been writing about Spider-man?"_

_"I don't know, probably since he first appeared in the city, why you ask?"_

_"After all these years of covering Spider-man, not once did it say thank you for protecting the city."_

_"Well Jonah, it was your idea to call him a menace."_

_"That's the point Robbie, I've made a career out of calling a kid, A FREAKING KID a menace,"_

_"What are you trying to say Jonah?"_

_"Peter Parker is Spider-man, and he's dead." Robbie couldn't believe what he was hearing, Peter Parker the same kid that always goto the job done with no complaints is dead._

_"You can't be serious Jonah..."_

_"I wish I wasn't but its the truth."_

_"Man this is going to be hard on his poor aunt, first her husband now Peter."_

_"Robbie cancel the story on supporting the registration act, I want Ben Ulrich to write a two page spread on Peter Parker, how he is Spider-man and denouncing the registration act._

* * *

_The news of the death of Spider-man spread like wild fire, people like Harry Osborn and Aunt May were devastated by the news of his death, and those that supported the act realizes this was not right and is now against it. When Captain America and Superman heard about his death, they were both devastated and filled with rage._

_"He was just young kid doing his part to make this world a better place." said Superman._

_"Yeah Tony has gone too far this time, sanctioning the murder of Peter." said Cap_

_"What do you plan on doing?"_

_"Gather all the heroes, we're storming SHEILD helicarrier." It wasn't hard for them to find it, after all Captain America had aboard it more times than he can count. The shield soldiers were caught by surprise, they didn't expect the anti-registration heroes to attack so viciously. Cap was bashing the skulls of the soldiers with his indestructible shield, Superman just goes on a berserk state and just tears through the everyone and everything in his way, Green Lantern and Luke Cage were just clearing house. They made their way to the headquarters where Tony was slouching with a bottle of vodka on one hand and Captain Marvel and on his side. they both came flying towards the four heroes, only for Superman to put all of his strength into his punch knocking him out, and Cap throwing his shield at Ms. Marvel hitting her in the head and then Green Lantern uses his ring to form a giant hammer, slamming her to the ground._

_"What do you Steve?" said the clearly depressed Tony._

_"You know why we're here Tony, and this time you've gone too far, its one thing to kill Goliath, but its another to kill someone who was not a part of this fight especially a kid."_

_"Believe Steve I had nothing to do with this." _

_"What do you mean?" asked Green Lantern_

_"I mean I gave no such order."_

_"Then who did?" asked Luke Cage._

_"Luthor...." said Superman. _

_"What does Luthor have to do with anything?" asked Cap._

_"It's his style, he do anything and everything to get what he wants."_

_"You don't mean..."_

_"It was his plan from the start..." said Tony._

_"And you didn't stop him?"  
_

_"What can I do he's the president of the United States." _

_"There is one thing we can do." said Cap._

_"What is it?"_

_"Let's abdicate the President." the other five heroes agree to this and gathered all the heroes that were left from the attack and headed straight for the white house. They charged right in taking out anything and everything that was in their path eventually they reached the oval office where Luthor was just sitting down in front of his desk. _

_"Mr. President why did you do it?" asked Tony._

_"Why you ask? all simply to annoy one man, Superman."_

_"You mean to tell me you risked millions of lives just to annoy me? well guess what, it worked."_

_"Go ahead arrest me, but you all know as well as I do that within weeks I will be let free and start this whole nonsense all over again." _

_"No it won't" said Cap. He then threw his shield at Luthor which then knocks him down, then Superman speeds right over and looks down on him._

_"Don't make laugh you don't have the guts..." as soon as Luthor finished speaking, Superman fires his heat vision killing Luthor._

_"What now?" asked Tony._

_"You know today I realized that as long as the people have the power to vote, then there's always a chance that someone like Luthor will become president once again." said Cap_

_"What are you trying to say?" said Green Lantern._

_"I say we become the leaders of this country and make sure something what happened within this past year never happens again." Making good on their word, crime rate within the country dropped seventy five percent only because they had limited the rights of the citizens and lobotomized anyone criminal no matter how big or how small the crime was. This caused a major uproar among the society arguing that the lives that were sacrificed from the superhero registration conflict wouldn't have wanted the world to be like this, but big five as they were called ignored it. Soon a group of heroes, Batman, Daredevil, The Flash the Fantastic Four, formed a group known as the Arachnids in honor of Spiderman which they knowing full well that Spider-man's death was the trigger to all of this and believed that he wouldn't want his death to be cause of this. _

* * *

"So now you are up to speed." said Daredevil. The Titans still couldn't believe how one man's life could have so much impact on the world.

"Wow I don't believe this." said Robin.

"Well believe it this is what's going to happen unless you get back to your own time." said Batman

"Uh dude not to ruin a very serious moment but how are we exactly going to get back home?" asked Beast boy.

"Well according to our source's the big five are in possession of a working time portal and are the only ones that have the schematics for building one."

"Alright what are we waiting for lets go." said Beast boy

"Don't be an idiot." said a man with claws.

"W...who are you?"

"The name's Wolverine bub and I'm telling going in there alone is a suicide mission."

"He is not alone, he has his friends." said Starfire.

"Hmph the five of you alone can't win. The facility is filled with soldiers with the state of the art weaponry and at least couple hundred A list meta humans in there."

"Then what will we do now."

"Then We will come with you." said a man wearing visor and with him were a tall metal man, a demonic looking imp, a staff wielding man holding the ace of spades, an African American women with long white hair, and a red head in a green jump-suit.

"Uh thanks who are you guys?" asked Raven.

"The name's Cyclops, their names are Gambit, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Jean Grey and with Wolverine we are the Astonishing X-men."

"Wait why are guys fighting this battle? Aren't you guys neutral?"

"We were, bub," answered Wolverine, "but the big five wanted to rid all threats to the world, even those that have no interest in the U.S, so they attack Genosha, killing and imprisoning the majority of the mutant population."

"We opposed the big five decision," continued Storm who like the rest of the team who had sorrow in their eyes, "So they attacked our mansion."

"Where are the rest of the X-men?" asked Starfire.

"We are what's left of the team." said Jean Grey.

"Oh sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, yeah a real sob story," said Wolverine.

"Logan watch what you're saying." said Cyclops.

"Can it boy scout, unless you really want to become a real cyclops." barked Wolverine.

"Fellas can we focus here." said Beast boy.

"Look what happen that day was real tragic, but we have to move on, we have payback what the big five had done to us."

"Alright then let's go." said Cyborg.

"Not so fast," said Batman, "you have to meet the one in charge."

"Wait you're not in charge?" asked Raven.

"Nope he is," Batman then pointed a fairly age, African American with an eye patch over is left eye, sitting in front of a giant screen.

"This is General Nick Fury, the brains behind everything."

"Hey the name's Rob..."

"Robin A.K.A Dick Grayson."

"How did you know that?"

"It's, I mean was job to know everything and everyone."

"What do you mean was? What happened?"

"When the government passed the Registration Act, I resigned and hid at a secret outpost."

"Why were you hiding? Weren't you some agent?"

"Some Agent? Kid I was in charge of SHIELD, as I said before I knew everything and everyone, they feared I might tip Cap of with information on all the weak spots. By the time I got Cap and the other four so called heroes had taken over and changed everything."

"Why do we have to meet this guy?" whispered Beast Boy.

"Because I know the White House inside and out" shouted Fury.

"Eh he, my bad."

"Anyways you guys and X-men will go to White House there's secret underground passage from a secret location to the Oval office, from there I will guide you, now move it save Spider-man, save the world." They all boarded the Blackbird and headed towards the white house where the time portal was located and there located what could possibly be the Titans greatest fight yet.

**A/N: Didn't expect me to upload so soon? neither did I anyways hope you enojoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback _

Regular=regular

After a few hours of flying, they landed at the secret location of the underground passage that leads into the Oval Office. As they walked underground, Nick Fury contacted them via earpiece communicator sounding a little surprised.

"Team, I just found out the tunnel diverges into two paths, one leads to the White House the other leads

to where they hold imprisoned meta-humans and mutants, So if you guys can try to rescue them, they may prove to be valuable." They all stood there to plan out the next move; they could continue with the original plan, but the opportunity to save their friends will never come again.

"So any ideas?" asked Beast Boy.

"We're going to split into two teams," said Cyclops, "Gambit, Wolverine, Storm, will team up with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast-boy and go to the path that leads to the prisoners, while me, Robin, Jean, Starfire, Nightcrawler, and Colossus will go to the path that leads to the White House, any complaints?"

"So what are we going up against bub?" asked Wolverine.

"The prison is heavily guarded by many meta humans, however my sources say that they have been getting restless lately." said Nick Fury.

"So this going to be a piece of cake."

"Sorry mon frère it won't be that easy." said Gambit

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid my Cajun friends is right, although they maybe restless that doesn't mean they are going to jump to our side right away, and besides two of the Big Five members usually makes a routine prison check."

"Oh great."

"Well lets get going I've been itching to get back at the big five for a while." said Wolverine

"Wolverine's right we have to go now whether we like the situation or not." said Cyclops. The two teams divided, both did not know what to expect what was going to happen to them or to their teammates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Prison team------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The prison team were walking along the path, wondering what is ahead of them. No one liked the idea of going up against tens, hundreds of meta humans, especially Beast boy was biting his nails as he walked.

"What is wrong Beast boy?" asked Storm.

"Sorry I guess just a little FREAKED OUT that we're going up against an army of super heroes."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch you little sissy." scowled Wolverine, Beast boy immediately shuts up and continued to walk silently, Raven and Cyborg wee thinking that if he was a little younger they let him join the titans only to shut Beast boy up. They arrived at the ladder to the prison and then Fury contacts them.

"Team head to section z area three, there you'll meet one of my undercover agents known as Hawkeye, she will guide you on how to free all of the prisoners, oh and by the way be careful Hawkeye had just informed me that Luke Cage and Green Lantern will be visiting the prison soon."

"Thanks for the heads up Fury." said Wolverine. They climbed the ladder one by one, and found all the inmates shackled in adamantium, all had a defeated and somber look on their faces.

"So where we do go now?" asked Cyborg.

"_*sniff sniff* _Hold on _*sniff sniff*_, it's been awhile since I got Clint's scent."

"Can this guy really get his scent?" asked Raven

"On the contrary mon cher he can sniff a ol' Gambit smoking a cigarette ten miles away from him."

"Heard that Cajun"

"Whoops forgot he can hear me puffing ten miles away as well."

"Got his scent."

"How?" asked Beast boy.

"He always puts on the same crappy cologne." They all followed him as he trailed the scent, knocking out guards, and to much of the titans shock and disgust, Wolverine gutting and/or decapitating the guards. They were continued to walk down a hallway of chained up meta humans, then Wolverine halted.

"You smell something?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah he's here."

"Great uhhh where is this Hawkeye?" asked Beast boy

"*_Snikt* _I never said it was Hawkeye."

"Then wh..." a loud crashing noise cuts off Raven and down came crashing Luke Cage and not to far behind was the invincible Iron man.

"So this is the famous Teen Titans we heard so much about." said Luke Cage, "huh, Logan if I didn't know any better if you keep hanging around with underage kids, people may accuse you of being a pedophile."

"Keep talking, soon we'll find out which is tougher, your skin or my claws." He charges at him but Iron man fires an energy beam at him.

"Logan, stop this foolishness you're in an building filled with highly trained guards that with one snap of a finger all will be rushing here at this very spot in minutes."

"Uh dude what do we do now?"

"I'll tell what we do mon ami, laisser les bons temps rouler!" said Gambit as he charged up the ace of spades and threw at Iron man, which knocked him down. Beast boy turns into a rhino charges at Cage. Cage then catches him at both are locked into a stalemate, until Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at Cage. Raven then uses her magic to use the fallen debris at launch at Iron man only for him to dodge everything in the air. Storm uses her ability to conjure up a mini tornado to launch Wolverine at him though the force wasn't enough to pierce his armor, it was however enough to knock him out of the air.

"Tony this is a numbers game we did back up."

"On it, *_**buzz* calling all guards come to Area z section three, we have we have six non-registered meta humans trespassing, prepare to use full force." **_and in no time hundreds to thousands the Big Five's shield agents arrive, among those were Ms. Marvel, War Machine, and Captain Marvel, all were pointing their guns at the surrounded heroes.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------White House-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

The team enters from a secret hole in the blue room. Much like the other team they managed to not arouse suspicion by sneaking right past them and knocking them out. They arrived at the outside of the oval office, wondering what was behind the door and what to do next.

"This door is reinforced with titanium alloy," said Robin, "Nightcrawler can you teleport us inside?"

"Nein mein Freund, I have to see what it is in front of me, otherwise I would teleport us all in a wall."

"Crap, Cyclops any suggestions?"

"Yeah just one..." he replied as his visor glowed red. Cyclops charged up his visor and blasted through the door, and their standing was once America's number soldier, Captain America standing their holding his signature shield.

"So looks like Fury must be desperate enough to recruit kids in his pointless crusade."

"We are not kids." said Starfire

"We are Teen Titans." said Robin.

"I know who you guys are, Spider-man always talked about you guys, may god rest his soul.

"If you really care about Spider-man then why do all this?" asked Robin

"So he's death will not be repeated, I've been fighting communism to fascism and I've saw too many good men die, of all my years fighting I've never someone quite like Spider-man, at such a young age he was fighting the likes of Doctor Doom and the Baron Zemo, and not once did he ever run from it. So what Luthor did was unforgivable. In order to prevent something like Spider-man's death ever happening again the Big five and I decided to take it upon are ourselves to bring peace to the world."

"But this peace you can call it was brought due to depriving the rights of the American citizens."

"But it is still peace, and if I have to become the very thing I've fought thing I sought to fight my entire life, then so be it."

"Sorry to hear that Comrade America." said Colossus, "Tell us where this time machine is so we may send the little ones back home."

"Sorry can't do that, if they go back then everything I've done would all a waste."

"Ok fine but you know, we outnumber you six to one so just give up," said Robin

"Robin you should know it's about quality not quantity." then something hit Starfire from behind, everyone turned around and saw Green Lantern and Superman charging at them. Superman flies towards Colossus sending him flying outside of the White house. Green Lantern does the same thing, only Nightcrawler teleports out the way causing him to crash through the wall.

"Robin, Jean stay with me, Starfire, and Nightcrawler go help Colossus." ordered Cyclops. The three of them all go outside to fight Superman and Green Lantern, while the rest combat Captain America.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Prison----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So any ideas?" asked the scared Beast-boy.

"Gut everyone here." said Wolverine

"For once mon ami we agree."

"Don't be stupid, you guys are outnumbered just surrender." said Iron man who pointed his palm at them. An arrow comes flying out of nowhere hitting his arm, and a crimson red baton was launched from an upward direction hitting Luke in the face. They all look up and saw a man dressed in purple, and next to him is Darecevil.

"About time you got here." said Wolverine

"My bad Logan was too busy unlocking a few doors."

"Doors?" asked Beast-boy. A giant man dressed in orange, wearing a giant helmet came crashing through a wall knocking out a few shield soldiers out coming from behind is a man wearing a helmet levitating.

"So looks like Charles's legacy lives." said the levitating man.

"Who is this guy?" asked Raven.

"He's Magneto, our greatest enemy, and ironically our Professor's best friend." said Storm

"Daredevil what are you doing here dude?" asked Beast-boy

"Fury suspected you guys needed back up so here we are."

"Matt you're a bigger fool than I thought even with the Juggernaut and Magneto, you're still outnumbered." said Luke.

"When I said I was busy opening a few doors," said Hawkeye, then those that were once captured by the Big Five bust through the walls surrounding the shield soldiers, "I meant to say all the doors, lets waste them all." Everyone charged at one another, Raven used her magic to levitate a few wires from the collapsed wall from the Juggernaut's and wraps it around a few soldiers. Hawkeye, Gambit and Cyborg kept firing as if there was no tomorrow. Juggernaut Beast-boy in his elephant form bull rushing the soldiers, while Wolverine and Storm just did what they do best. Ironman and his friend War Machine also used their projectile weapons to attack the Arachnid soldiers, while Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel pounded the enemy to dust. Captain Marvel then pounds the floor to create a miniature earthquake, to ground collapsed and a few soldiers fell and among those was Raven.

"RAVEN NO!" shouted Beast-boy, "Ok Captain Marvel you just messed with the wrong Titan." He then transforms into a Tyrannous-Rex and tail whips Captain Marvel sending him flying into Ms. Marvel. Both Ironman and War Machine flies towards Beast-boy but they were halted by Magneto's magnetic powers.

"You two must have a lot of confidence in your suits to make it out of metal and go against the master of Magnetism." He then proceeded to make the suits into their coffins and crushing their bodies. As Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel were getting up Storm electrocutes Ms. Marvel until she was nothing but smoldering ashes and Juggernaut lifts up Wolverine and using all of his strength throws at Captain Marvel piercing his near invulnerable skin and into his heart. Luke Cage assessing the situation decides to retreat, but but Beast-boy still in the T-Rex form ails whip towards Cyborg, Cyborg then fires his sonic cannon sending flying towards Gambit, then Gambit leaps towards him landing atop of him.

"Get off of me Gambit you know your cards have no effect on me."

"True dis card is no match for your skin, but how about dis staff in your mouth mon frère." He shoves his staff down his throat and charges up his staff. "Dis is for Rogue." The staff explodes obliterating Luke's head and sending Gambit flying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------Oval __office--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Colossus got back up from Superman's attack and he in front of him was Captain America's shield colliding to his face, even though he was in his steel form, it did some damage to him as the shield ricochets off his head back Captain America's arms, Superman then flies back to Oval office to deal with Cyclops, Jean, Robin and Starfire. Green Lantern gets up from his collision and though a little dizzy he was well enough to fight, Nightcrawler then teleports atop of him and wails his dual blades on him, but his Green aura protected him from every blow. He then fires at him knocking back Nightcrawler who landed next to Colossus.

"Want to take on this cossack?"

"Sure, going from a Green Lantern to America's greatest hero, wundervoll." Colossus gets up charges at Green Lantern, he then uses ring's power to form a sledge hammer and smash it on Colossus, however he uses his great strength to stop the hammer and reeled Green Lantern in and delivering and thunderous right hand to the face. Cyclops fires his optic blast to at least slow down the man of steel to no avail, Jean assists him by sending psychic mind blasts, but once again to no avail. Robin and Starfire tries to help them but nothing could hurt him. Superman then delivers a thunderous clap knocking them back. Cyclops looks outside and saw Nightcrawler struggling against Captain America.

"Robin, Starfire help Kurt out."

"What about you?" asked Starfire.

"Don't worry about me and Jean we faced more dangerous situations then this." They all get up rush outside to help, Superman tries to stop them, but Cyclops powers up his optic blast and fires at him which actually did some damage. "Don't worry about them, you should be worrying about us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Underneath the prison wreckage--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Raven gets up from the wreckage, and around her saw dead bodies and a giant door that had seen better days. She examines the door, it seemed strong enough to prevent someone like Luke Cage from opening it, but weak enough for her magic to open it. She opens it and saw a long dimly lit hallway, and at the end of the hallway saw a skinny, bearded man strapped to the chair.

"Raven....?" said the man weakly.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me your friendly neighbor *_cough cough*"_

"No you can't be...Peter?"

"In the flesh."

"I thought you were dead."

"I can explain it all started a month after I moved back to my Aunt May's house."

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, My mind was going blank for this chapter for a long time, so thank you for your patience. To those that were like wtf to The whole Spider-man being alive thing, yeah I was oppose to it as well, but since this was a Spider-man and Teen Titans crossover I had to add him somehow whether I liked it or not. Well anyways I will be updating as soon as I can as long as my brain can come up with ideas. Don't forget to REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback _

Regular=regular

_It had been a year since the titans disappeared in front of Peter's eyes, he was a broken, empty shell of his former self, he had lost the will to lift a finger to any danger around. Since he lost the will to become Spider-man, he had been home more often helping his sweet old Aunt May around the house, he had more time to hang with Harry and Mary-Jane, and have well more of a social life. He had just arrived home from a night with Harry and M.J, he went up to his room opened his closet saw his old costume hanging there, he lets out a sigh and closes it goes to sleep. He sees Uncle Ben standing in front of him looking both happy and a bit disappointed._

"_Hello Peter how have you been?"_

"_Uncle Ben it is so great to see you!" said the crying Peter._

"_Peter, I've been watching over you for awhile, to think you're Spider-man, I couldn't be more proud of you."_

"_That's means so much Uncle Ben, but I'm no longer Spider-man."_

"_Why Peter? You were making a difference in the world, you're inspiring kids to do the right thing, criminals are now thinking twice before they do anything, without you who knows what would happen to New York."_

"_I know Uncle Ben, but I can't take the guilt and the pain anymore. Due to my selfishness I let you die, and due to my carelessness Green Goblin found out my identity and killed Gwen, and the titans the only people I know that has powers die right before my eyes. Uncle Ben how am I suppose to protect everyone if I can't protect those I care about the most? I can't take the pain anymore I don't want to be Spider-man anymore."_

"_Ok Peter if that is what you want fine, but spider-man or no Spider-man I will always be proud of you." He wakes up the next day to hear his cell phone loudly in his ear.._

"_H...hello?"_

"_PARKER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ITS 2 P.M AND I STILL DON'T HAVE THE PICTURES."_

"_Jonah what pictures?" _

"_THE PICTURES OF LUTHOR IN CENTRAL PARK TALKING ABOUT SOME POLITICAL MUMBO JUMBO. GET ME THOSE PICTURES OR YOUR FIRED!" Peter quickly shot up from bed, went to the bathroom to wash up. He looked in the mirror and started to wonder what will his life will be like from now on, yeah sure getting to place to place will take longer and won't be getting any good vantage points to take pictures, but the memories of being Spider-man were too much for him to bear. He arrives to Central park, barely, as there was already a crowd of swarming journalists and photographers, and Luthor was ending his speech pretty soon. He took the best pictures he could but there were just too many people for him to get a good shot. _

_After the speech was over Peter started walking around the city looking at his camera thinking Jonah was not going to like it, but he is still going to pay for the photos, but it won't be a lot. He's Spider-sense started to tingle, but he quickly brushed it off since he was no longer Spider-man. Twenty minutes have past and his spider-senses were tingling even more know._

"_What is going on? I don't see anyone, I better be careful this danger can come from anywhere." thought Peter. A tranquilizer dart was fired, Peter instinctively dodged out of the way he turns around and sees a man in a dark blue costume, with a bulls-eye on his forehead._

"_That's odd I never miss."_

"_Bulls-ey... I mean who are you?"_

"_The name's Bulls-eye, assassin for hire."_

"_So you're here to kill me?"_

"_Normally I would, but my employer paid me handsomely to keep you alive I'll never know why you look some puny kid who may have pissed the wrong person at the wrong time, but oh well money is money." He then fires another dart, Peter ducks out of the way._

"_HA you missed!"_

"_Too soon to talk." the dart apparently ricochets of a nearby wall hitting Peter. Things got blurry and he passes out on the ground the last thing he saw were Bulls-eye's feet in front of him._

_-Six hours later-_

"_Ugh my head..." Peter woke up and found himself in a lab strapped onto a cold metal table with vials, very sharp needles and in front of him was a tube and in it was body that resembled himself._

"_What the hell is going on here?" shouted Peter._

"_Calm down mr. Parker or should I say Spider-man." said Luthor as he walked in._

"_Spider-man? What are you talking about I just take pictures of the guy that's it."_

"_Don't try to trick me, SHEILD has every bit of information on everyone, even you. To think a kid could protect a city all by himself, I got news for you kid you don't need a costume or powers to be the bad guy, sometimes all you need is money and power."_

"_What are you do you want with me?"_

"_Right to the point, just like Superman, I loathe that man but I digress. As you noticed there is a body inside that tube that bears a striking resemblance to you Mr. Parker. You see technology has come a long way since we sent a man to the moon, one of my leading scientists Miles warren, perfected cloning, and well that thing is you clone." Parker stared at the tube in disbelief he didn't know what to do or say, the only thing that puzzled him was why him, why not Superman or Captain America, heck Wolverine would have been a more logical pick._

"_Why did you clone me?"_

"_Well I have big plans that involve a hero of you caliber, anyone from the Justice league and the Avengers were too much of a hassle to kidnap, the X-men keep to themselves and their location was not in SHEILD's files so they were out of the question, so I went with the next best thing you. As to why I cloned you well, to be perfectly frank I hate Heroes, I hated them ever since Superman first appeared. So think this as a punishment for being the good Samaritan, I'm going to come by here and there to make sure your alive and well to witness everything around you." Luthor then proceeded to walk out the room leaving Peter strapped to a table and saying things that was not suitable for kids to hear ._

_After Luthor's inauguration, the Stanford incident occurs, and day after day Peter continues to get weekly visits from President Luthor taunting him about how his plan was coming to fruition. On the day that Luthor usually visits Peter he doesn't show up, days pass and still no visit, Peter was left to wonder what was going on. Then the door opened and there was a blinding flash of light and all Peter could make out was a man in blue walking towards him giving him a tranquilizer and passes out, he later found himself in another room strapped to a chair and had been left there by himself all this time._

_-End Flashback-_

"So every since I transferred here I've stuck been here since." said the aged Peter.

"Let's get you out of here, can you break yourself out?" asked Raven

"Sorry can't I wrapped in Adamantium, I don't possess the strength to break myself out."

"Hold on me let me do it, azerath, metrion, zinthos," Raven uses her magic to unwrap the metal around his wrist, he then weakly gets up, takes a few steps forward, collapses on the floor.

"Peter are you alright?" asked Raven

"I'm fine, but sitting for all this time zapped most of my strength."

"Here let me help." Raven then helped him up, put his arm over her shoulders and proceeded to leave.

"Where are we going?"

"To the White house Peter, to see the rest of the Titans."

-_-Above Ground-_

Beast boy and Cyborg were busy digging out the rubble in hopes to find Raven, while the others rested and looked after Gambit who took a his own blast.

"Boys I just received a message from Nick Fury, Scott needs our help we have to get going," said Storm.

"Not without Raven." said the distraught Beastboy.

"Look kid, no one ever wants to leave a friend behind, but the lives of the many prevail over the lives of the few." said Wolverine.

"Beastboy, Raven is very capable of taking care of herself, she is probably already found a way out." said Cyborg.

"Yeah I guess your right, but Wolverine if shes not alive, then I'm going to see first hand how powerful your healing factor truly is."

"Fair enough kid, Daredevil carry Gambit back to Fury while the rest of head for the White house."

_-White House-_

Colossus was going up against Green Lantern while Nightcrawler took on Captain America. Colossus tackles him down and continuously pounding him, but the green aura around him protects him from any serious damage. Green Lantern then fires a beam at him sending flying off of him. Night crawler uses his twin blades and swings at Captain America, but Captain America uses his to absorb every blow. He then attacks him with his shield still on his arm knocking him back.

"This seems to a bi more troublesome than I thought." said Colossus

"Ja you think?" Starfire then comes flying towards Green Lantern bombarding him with starbolts, while Robin pulls out a staff a whacks away Captain America's Shield from him. As the Green Lantern continues to get bombarded with the starbolts, Colossus gets up charges knocking him down.

"Thank you malenkaya devotshka."

"You are welcome, I think." Robin continues to swing his staff at Cap while Nightcrawler swings his blades, one of the swings manage to cut Cap's arm, but it wasn't big enough to be serious. Cap then somersaults out the way to get his shield and then throws at them, they dodge it at first, but the shield ricochets off the wall of the White House hitting them both.

Meanwhile Jean uses her telekinesis to attack Superman's mind, which he desperately fights off, while Superman was distracted, Cyclops charges up for his optic eye blasts and fires at him. Although it hits him, he still stood his ground and he slowly moved his towards Cyclops. He eventually got to face to face with Cyclops, places his hand over his face stopping the optic blast.

"Let him go!" said Jean, she then uses one of her mind blasts to attack Superman. Superman clenched on to his head showing sever pain, Cyclops taking advantage of the situation fires once more sending flying.

He then gets up eyes burned red with rage, "That its time to end this." Superman then flew towards Cyclops knocking him down, and then uses his super speed and appears in front of Jean Grey , instinctively she uses her telekinesis to form a shield to protect her, but her shield was no match for Superman's strength so the shield broke and with one punch Jean was knocked out.

"JEAN NO!" screamed Cyclops who had just gotten up from the attack, "Alright Superman time to end this."

"Summers you optic eye blasts have very little effect on me.

"Then try me blasts without any restraints." he then took off his visor a huge optic blast that blasts Superman out of the White House and miles away from the fight, "For you Jean." due to the amount of strain that optic blast took he faints.

"What was that tovarisch?" asked Colossus to Starfire.

"I have no idea." Green Lantern then formed a giant hammer over both Starfire and Colossus and slammed it to the ground. However they were able to take on this kind of abuse and both of them lifted the hammer.

"Starfire go get Green Lantern, I can handle this."

"You are sure of this Colossus?"

"Dah for I am the mighty Colossus." She fires a giant starbolt at Green Lantern, hen then goes flying and for a moment the green that was protecting him goes away and Colossus taking advantage goes up to the Green Lantern and stomps on his hand crushing it as well as the ring. He didn't stop there, he placed his on his waist, lifting him above him.

"You killed Ilyana, know you shall face the mighty Colossus," he then proceeded to rip him in half scaring and shocking Starfire.

"_*gasp* _how can you do that? He did not deserved that."

"Look tovarisch, when you get older you will learn that the world is not such a friendly place that you once believe, these cossacks made me realize the harshness of reality and that sometimes we have to do things that we would normally wouldn't do.

"Well I still don't like it."

"Neither do I but you learn to live with that." Then Superman flies back to the oval office to find both Cyclops and Jean still out.

"I must admit, he was among the few meta humans that almost killed me, I'm not going to let that happen." His eyes turn, and before he can fire his heat vision, lightning struck him.

"You guys how did you beat Cage and Tony?"

"Well bub we're the best at what we do, and what we do best isn't nice."

**A/N: Again Sorry for the long delay, My mind was going blank a lot lately. And to those that are hating the big five storyline, it will be over soon promise, Leave reviews, and if anyone wants they can either leave a review or message me me on who they want to see in the future.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback _

Regular=regular

Superman could not believe his eyes, there in front of them were two titans and two X-men and one former Avenger killed two of the Big Five members. He did however noticed two of the original members were missing and decided to taunt.

"So where's the Cajun and the little miss sunshine? Did get hurt during the fight?"

"Shut up Superman or I'll prove that kryptonite isn't the only that can hurt you!" shouted Beast Boy

"Beast Boy calm yourself down, he's trying to anger us." said Storm.

"Fine but just to let you know Gambit, went out killing Cage,."

"What about Raven? Did she go out with a bang?" Beast boy had enough of Superman's taunting and transformed into a Gorilla and charged right at him. Superman reacted quickly and clasped his hand around his throat and started to choke him.

"You are much." Captain then came flying through a wall and collided with Superman, releasing Beast boy.

"Beast you alright?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah I'm good" Nightcrawler teleports in with Robin, Starfire, and Colossus surrounding both Captain America, and Superman. The two of them went back to back, surveying the situation and formulated a plan.

"Steve you wanna call them in?" asked Superman.

"Alright Clark, *_**bzzzz***_ _**commence operation SENTINEL." **_ then a swarm of giant robotic sentinels arrived removing the ceiling of the White House, "Alright guys I suggest you surrender or they will do the same to you like with all your mutant friends."

"Grrr, Rogers once I'm done with these tin cans, I'm going to make you wish u were still frozen in that ice block." Colossus immediately rushes towards Wolverine, lifts him and launches at the nearest sentinel with all his might, taking out the giant robot. Starfire flew all over the place firing starbolts at the robots, it did some damage but not enough to to take them out. Juggernaut bull rushes every sentinel in his way taking them down and then Magneto would finish the job. Nightcrawler teleports Colossus at the shoulder of one of the sentinels and repeatedly clobbers it until the cpu that was allowing the sentinel operate gets damaged. Storm conjures a lightning storm electrocuting several sentinels.

"Titans let us take care of the sentinels, go get Captain America, and Superman." ordered Storm. The remaining four titans rushed to the Oval office where Captain and Superman waited patiently for them.

"I was expecting someone like Wolverine or heck even Cyclops over here to wake up any moment to fight us, instead we fight kids." said Captain America.

"We are not kids." said Starfire.

"We are the Teen Titans." said Robin

"Yeah kids." said Superman.

"That's it I had enough from him." said Beast boy angrily he transforms into a rhino runs towards Superman, though it looks Beast boy connected with the hit, Superman gets up unharmed punches Beast boy. Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at Superman at the same time charges him to get close enough to attack. Like before it connects but he was unharmed. Robin pulls out a staff and takes a swing at Captain, he sees this and deflects it with his shield and swings his shield at Robin's face. Starfire then comes flying towards him pounding on his shield as if hurting Robin was the biggest crime to commit. His shield however is able to withstand her strength and he sweeps her legs and jumps up and rams the shield to her face. Cyborg and Superman went hand to hand, Cyborg looks over to check his arm and it was at its max. "What's wrong you're at your limit? Well too bad I have yet to use my full strength." he then rips off both of his arms, and Cyborg screams out in pain.

At the same time the sentinels were starting to adapt to their target's powers and have already formulated ways to counter them. Storm once again summons lightning to strike the sentinels, but the sentinels absorbs the electricity and fire out tentacles from their robotic wrists, entangling Storm and electrocute her with the same electricity that struck them. Nightcrawler was teleporting everywhere until on sentinel saw this and fired an energy field around it striking Nightcrawler. Sentinels later augmented their strength to match the Juggernaut's and fired a massive energy blast which neither Juggernaut nor Colossus can withstand. A group of sentinels surrounded Wolverine and continuously not allowing him the time to get up. A few more sentinels arrive and unlike the others they are made out of plastic so Magneto was no match for them. A few Sentinels surrounded the fallen titans and then both Captain America and Superman approached them.

"You guys lose hehe." said Beast boy weakly.

"Hardly look around you, the X-men have fallen, and you have the whole army of sentinels around you." said Captain America.

"We're never going to give up to you." said Robin.

"As long as we're still standing we will always be ready to kick the butt." said Starfire.

"Yeah I maybe losing two arms, but I can still whoop your butts." said Cyborg.

"Well over the years we have killed pretty much everyone that stood in our way, four more wouldn't hurt."

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS." said Raven from afar. She uses her magic to topple one Sentinel on to another, and a web line was fired onto one sentinel and was yanked to cause the sentinel to fall over onto another one. Everyone looked over to see where it came from, and to everone's surprise it was Raven, and behind her was someone that really shocked everyone.

"Spider-man!" screamed out the titans.

"Peter!" said the shocked Captain America.

"Are you really Spider-man?" asked Robin.

"Yep, I'm the real friendly neighborhood Spider-man, and I got to say, after being trapped in a jail cell all this time, I still have enough strength to bring down a sentinel." He then walks towards the shocked Superman and Captain America and punched them square in their faces.

"Cap, Superman, how can you two do this? How can you both go against everything you two stand for?"

"Well that was because we thought you were dead and we did this so your death would not be repeated." said Superman.

"He's lying." said Jean weakly.

"Jean please you need to safe your strength." said Starfire.

"No this is important, but thanks for your concern. Spider-man do you remember the blue man in the flash of light?"

"Uh yeah why is that important?"

"When I was fighting Superman, I took a look in his mind, and saw you getting tranquilized." Everyone looked at Superman as if it was the biggest surprise of the century.

"Superman is this true?" asked Captain America

"Yes it is."

"How did you know he was alive all this time?" asked Beast boy.

"When I was deleting all of Luthor's files, I came across a file that contained all the information Spider-man and where he was located."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Captain.

"I knew that if I told you this then you would give up on everything we worked for, and at that point there was no turning back, so I took where you or the other members could never find him." Captain listening to all this looked disappointed at him and deactivates all the Sentinels.

"What are you doing? We can still win this."

"What's the point I did this to prevent Spider-man's death from ever happening, but since he is now alive There's no point in me being involved."

"Fine then I'll finish things right now." Superman then flies towards Spider-man grabbing his throat, with his eyes ready to fire any moment."

"I'll kill you and everyone here, I have the power, I've always have and there's nothing you can doabout it." Then a batarang hits Superman square in the face and he looked at the direction that was thrown.

"Bruce you seemed to always arrive when help is needed the most."

"What can I say its a habit, oh and by the way you have fifteen seconds to live ."

"Bruce you think your pathetic gadgets can actually kill me?"

"Yeah they would kill if they contain kryptonite." Superman could not believe he was hearing, he slowly lost all of his strength, he then went down all four, he then coughs violently and uncontrollably,. He looks up and sees Cyclops slowly getting up and slowly walking towards him with his visor glowing red.

"Cyclops I know I have done a lot of terrible things to you and to the world, but remember your mentor Charles Xavier would have forgiven me."

"As I much as I hate to admit it, you are right he would forgive you," Cyclops then fires a powerful optic beam that decapitates Superman, " but I'm not Professor Xavier." Everyone that was in the the destroyed oval office took a look outside, Sentinel parts everywhere, and the bodies of their comrades slowly getting up, Those that were in the oval office rushes towards them to make sure no one is hurt, and those that were hurt got the surprise of a lifetime, Spider-man alive standing in front of them.

"Spider-man is that you?" asked Storm.

"Its..." Spider-man was cut off when Wolverine started sniffing him.

"_*sniff, sniff* _ you definitely smell like the wall crawler."

"Logan buddy I'm crushed that you don't believe me that I'm...yeah on second thought despite all the times we spent together you never did trust anyone or anything."

"Hmph, talks like him too."

"Oh ja not only do I talk like him, but I alzo can do zhe impressions as well." joked Spider-man's

"Definitely haz hiz zenze of humor." said Nightcrawler.

"Guys its really him."defended Beastboy.

"I read his mind he is indeed Spider-man." said Jean Grey.

"I do not believe this it is really you my little friend." said Colossus while he gave him a bear hug.

"Hey appreciate the love but I'm getting too much love," Colossus then lets him go. "Geez I thought Starfire's hugs hurt."

"Not trying to ruin the moment but how are we getting back to our time?" asked Raven.

"I can help with that." said Captain America, Wolverine immediately charges at him, Raven then uses her magic to stop him at his tracks. "Let me go, this boy scout has to pay for what he has done."

"I will pay for what I have done later but right now let me take you to do time machine." Apparently there was a secret passageway hidden behind on of the hallway walls, behind were a series of stairways and mazes and without Captain America they all would have been lost, except for Beastboy who seemed to gotten lost with or without him. Finally they see a giant teleporter that had seen better days.

"So this is it?" asked Beast boy who was tired from running all over the place just to find them.

"Yeah, at first the anti-registration wanted to develop this time machine to go back into time and prevent the Stamford incident, but the project halted when the ones behind the project left in disgust, so the big five got the top scientists and engineers to restart this project until Superman convinced everyone to stop."

"Figures power corrupts after all, and out of all you Superman had the most power." said Batman.

"So does this work?" asked Robin

"Well the only thing missing is the power source, and up to Superman's order to stop we never found a sufficient power source."

"Well there is one supply of energy you've never tried." said Spider-man

"What would that be?" asked Starfire.

"If I remember correctly Cyclops's optic eye blast is kinetic and kinetic energy can power some generators."

"So what you are saying is that you want to fire my optic blasts at the power module."

"Yeah that or we carry that on our backs outside and let Storm summon lightning, but really I rather not do that." Cyclops not wanting to waste anymore time, fires Optic blasts at it, and to everyone surprise it actually works.

"Dude it worked!" exclaimed Beast boy.

"Of course it did I'm a genius."

"Since when were you this smart?" asked Cyborg who was impressed.

"I never told you that I was regarded as a science nerd back when I was in New York?"

"You never told much about yourself other then your name." said Raven.

"Oh well you and I will have time to talk about my personal life when you go back home." said Spider-man,

"Ok so you five step on the teleporter and it will send you back in the same exact moment you left." said Captain America.

"Well guys I guess this is goodbye." said Spider-man

"Well it was great seeing you again Spider-man." said Robin

"Likewise oh by the way when are you and Starfire going to get together, I mean it's pretty obvious don't you think?"

"SHHHH! man don't say it out loud."

"So you do like her?"

"Ah crap."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Peter."

"No problem." all five titans stepped on the teleporter, the X-men, Captain America, Batman and Spider-man watches them getting prepared to leave.

"WAIT." said Raven she then ran towards Spider-man and gave him a hug.

"Woah Raven never thought you would hug anyone."

"Shut up this rarely happens."

"Well I feel special but I have to admit of all the hugs I received yours is the best."

"Thanks." said Raven blushing.

"Well now you have to get going, you have one very distraught Spider-man to comfort." Raven then gives a small smile and runs back to the teleporter.

"What was all that about?" asked Beastboy who gave a mischievous smile.

"Shut up." then a flash of white light engulfs them and in ten seconds they found themselves standing behind Spider-man who is kneeling down over what he had just saw.

"What's wrong did someone die?" asked Cyborg. Spider-man turns around and he couldn't believe it, right before his eyes were the same people that disappeared just mere seconds ago.

"Wait I just saw you guys disappear what the hell is going on?" the titans went explaining to him the future where he was supposedly dead and the America was under an totalitarian state, fighting with the X-men against Green Lantern, Luke Cage, Iron man, Superman, and Captain America

"Wow so the fate of America to think they would go that far just for me."

"Your friends must care about you very much." said Starfire.

"Yeah I guess."

"Whose that scrawny guy lying behind you?" asked Beast boy

"Oh him, believe it or not he was the monster you were just fighting."

"WHAT!" screamed the Titans for they could not believe the giant green creature that nearly killed them was this scrawny nerdy looking man.

"Look I'll explain everything but right now I need to take him somewhere safe."

"Where would that be?" asked Raven.

"The Titan tower."

"WHAT!"screamed the Titans once more

"YO ARE YOU NUTS TO LET THAT MONSTER AT OUR HOME?" said Cyborg.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the tower." as much as they didn't like it, they agreed to let Spider-man to take him with them back home.

-_Titan's Tower_-

The man was in the infirmary resting, while everyone except for Spider-man remained restless fearing that the man can turn into the green monster any moment.

"So who is that guy?" asked Robin

"He is Professor Bruce Banner, he was conducting some tests involving gamma radiations and soon enough he got infected with gamma radiation so now when ever he gets angry he turns into the the Hulk."

"So we'll be fine as long as we don't get him mad?" asked Robin

"Yeah."

"So lets keep Beast boy away from him" joked Cyborg

"Hey I resent that." Bruce Banner then walks in during their conversation.

"Could you guys be a little more quiet jeez can't get a good nap nowadays." said Bruce, everyone except Spider-man immediately backs to the nearest wall quivering, and sweating.

"Sorry about that Bruce they're just really afraid of you."

"Don't worry I get that a lot, anyways where am I?"

"Yyyyyyyyou're in Jjjjjjump ccccity." stuttered Beast boy.

"Oh, hmmm never heard of it, anyways better get going, my presence here has already endangered the city."

"Well we're not going to stop you right guys?" Spider-man looks back and the Titans shook their heads feverishly. "But can you tell me why you are here?"

"I don't know the last thing I saw was...no Betty..."

"Bruce calm down Betty is fine she's home safe."

"You're right i'm sorry look I have to go its nice seeing again, and it was also to nice to meet you guys." They all said they're goodbyes and they Titans then fainted leaving Spider-man really confused. "Is he really that scary?"

-_Elsewhere-_

Doom and Slade were looking at a magical orb that Doom created to watch the Titan's demise, however to their surprise defeated the Hulk.

"This is impossible how can a bunch of teenage brats beat someone that the Avengers barely beat?" said Doctor Doom.

"Doom your choices have been well quite disappointing."

"Well you have any better ideas?" asked Doom

"I have one but he is rather unpredictable."

"Tell me who he is and I'll teleport him here.

"His name is Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool."

"Alright, Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia." theen all of a sudden a masked man in his swimming trunks holding a rubber duck in his hand.

"Oh Ducky you're the only one I need, I don't need money to,,," Deadpool looks around and in front ofr two men. "Woah where am I and who are you guys?"

"I'm the the Fair Doctor Doom and he is.."

"Wait hold on don't tell me his name, I know who is, ok I don't but you look really familiar."

"We never meant, I only know who you are through a man from New York..."

"I know we must have went to the same law school, yeah that's it I set behind you everyday during that boring professor Thornton lectures."

"Why did you recommend this buffoon?"

"Despite his idiocy, he is one of the best mercenaries in America."

"Yeah in fact I'm better at whatever Wolverine is best at."

"Ok listen up I want you to kill these six heroes."

"Oh no can do I don't kill teenagers for free."

"OK fine I'll pay you twenty thousand dollars." said Slade

"I don't know."

"Fine one hundred thousand dollars."

"Let me think about it, what do you think ducky?"

"How about you kill them for free otherwise I will make sure everyday you will be burning in hell's fire itself." said Doom

"OK if you put that way I'll do it on one condition."

"What will that be you babbling idiot?"

"That I may start on the next chapter." Doctor Doom annoyed by this comment immediately teleports him to Jump City.

"Ducky I don't think we're in New York anymore."

**A/N: Glad to see I 'm done with this storyline, anyways Don't be expecting a new chapter any time soon.**

**Deadpool: Hey lazyass!"**

**what do you want?**

**Deadpool: Why can't you write sooner, I mean this is your most popular story you've written.**

**Ummm thanks?**

**Deadpool: Don't take that too seriously all your stories suck and this is no better.**

**How about you shut up before I decided to make the next chapter the last chapter you appear**

**Deadpool: If you put it that way I'm going to leave.**

_**Sigh **_**anyways like I said it won't be up for a long time so please be patient and leave a review and be truthful**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback _

Regular=regular

It was 10 am, the morning after the Titans coming back from the future, and already everything went back to normal. Beast boy and Cyborg were sitting in front of the TV playing some video game, Robin, was training harder then ever to better himself, and Starfire was in the kitchen looking for food for her pet Silky. Spider-man was on the rooftop looking at the city deep in thought, that is broken by Raven.

"Hey Peter what are you doing?" asked Raven

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

"How my life and actions could have made that big of an impact, I always thought people never appreciated what I did, I mean I know it is a thankless job, but I would like to think at least one person recognizes what I do."

"I really don't know what to tell you, except try not to think about it, just think about how grateful the person will be when you save them."

"Yeah I guess." Spider-man stands up stretches a bit a takes a few steps back.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I've been meaning to go to the city on my own to see what its like, and clean up the lesser known bad guys."

"You plan to do that by jumping over a river?"

"Well...yeah, unless you got a better idea."

"Yeah one." the a black orb is summoned and surrounds them, much to Spider-man's dismay.

"Ugh, I really hate teleportation." They teleported on the shores of Jump city, looking around the excited Spider-man took a couple of high jumps shouting in excitement. Spider-man didn't want to tell the other Titans that he was getting bored lately he was cooped up in the tower always waiting for crime to come to them, now he can finally do what he did back home, go swinging around the city and doing whatever a spider can.

"Well I'm off, if you want to I can show what it is like to to web swing."

"No thanks, I prefer my own method." she then levitates and flies around Spider-man.

"Show off, alright lets make this fun lets have a race, the first one to the pizza place wins."

"Wins what?"

"I don't know...buys the winner pizza?"

"Not going to happen."

"Fine the loser does whatever the winner tells him/her to do." Raven ponders a bit, although she doesn't show it, she liked the idea to have a personal slave for a day.

"Your on."

"Alright good." Spider-man shoots a webline onto a nearby building and leaps really high, "See on the other side."

On the other side of the city, Deadpool was just walking around the city thinking about how to take down the Titans.

"Hmmm so I'm going up against five teens that have powers, and one who happens to be Batman's sidekick. But heck its better then working with Omega Red, god he was such a bed wetter. That reminds me I'm pretty sure I was teleported here in my swimming trunks, and yet here I am with clothes and the gear I would usually wear, hmmm, the writer must have been too lazy to explain it."

He looks around and sees a nearby bank and a light bulb goes off over his head. "I got it I will rob the bank get the attention of the Titans, take them out, and get my money." As he walks towards the bank, a nearby wall explodes and sees a a guy in a giant robotic suit holding two giant sacks of money.

"Hey bucket of bolts, that is my money and my ticket for a chance for even more money." shouted the angry Deadpool.

"Who are you to tell the mighty Adonis what to do, especially giving money to someone as puny as you?"

"If it's a fight you want its a fight you get, SHORYUKEN." shouted Deadpool who leaped up and delivered a powerful uppercut knocking Adonis on his back. He then gets up and bear hugs him.

"Now you will see why why people fear Adonis."

"Sorry pal I'm pretty sure five teens aren't afraid of you, and if you can't scare a pimple popper, then you can't scare anyone." said Deadpool, Adonis gets irritated by his remark squeezes harder until he heard a snap.

"Now you will fear me in hell." he picks up two sacks of money and proceeded to walk away, but what he hadn't realized was the fact that Deadpool could heal from virtually any injury, whether it be from a small cut or a fatal injury he will get back up. He gets up unsheathes dual blades runs towards Adonis and slices his Achilles tendons, Adonis collapses to his knees screams out in pain. He looks up and saw the man responsible.

"That's not possible, I heard your spine crack." said Adonis.

"Kid you should know something, I can heal, really fast." Deadpool then lifts his arm up, getting ready to deal the finally strike, but then a bunch of police cars arrive,

"Freeze! hands in the air."

"Ok kid here's your chance to show why I should remember your name."

"Are you serious! You expect me to help you after you insult me and attack me?"

"Uh yeah basically."

"ARGH, I don't get you and besides I can't do a thing since you slashed my Achilles tendon out." Deadpool stares at him for a second and looks at the cops and looks back at him.

"Oh yeah looks like I did, hmmm ok I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to teleport out of here and leave you to deal with the cops."

"What! What's the matter with you?" Deadpool immediately teleports out of the bank and found himself on top of a building. He pondered about to do next, he looks down and sees another bank and it seemed untouched, then a light bulb goes off over his head.

"Oh I know what to do, ohhhh this light bulb just saved me trip to the hardware, Mr. Giuseppe must have a log up his butt."

He walks in the through the door and much to his surprise he encountered another super power being. "Who dares challenge Dr, Light?"

"Dude calm down I'm not here to fight I'm here to take that sack of money and get these six kid's attention."

"Oh so you want to join the Troublesome Titans? Well I'm not going to let you take my money."

"_*sigh*_ fine looks like I have to do things my way, but I gotta say I was really planning killing an old geezer."

"K..k...k..kill?" Stuttered Dr. Light.

"Yeah I wouldn't be much of a mercenary if I didn't fight to kill." This got Dr. Light really shaking and sweating, he drops his bag of money and then he makes a run for it only to get hit by a police car. Deadpool seeing this decides to make a run for it only because he didn't want to deal with them so he teleports elsewhere. Deadpool was all out of ideas, he didn't know where to go, every corner there was crime going around, and each one was a waste of time since the police were all over the place. Exhausted he decided to ise whatever money he had in his pocket and go eat pizza.

He sat a table with his food and pondered what to do next. He was slowly running out of ideas, there weren't banks to rob, he could terrorize the people but he didn't want to waste the bullets so that was out of the question. He sat there thinking so hard on what to do next he failed to realize Spider-man and Raven walking pass him.

"Oh yeah Web swinging wins again!" said the ecstatic Spider-man.

"You don't have to be so loud."

"My bad."

"Alright I'll get you your pizza."

"Not so fast the deal was the loser does whatever the winner wants that person to do, and I'm not going to waste that opportunity on pizza." A chill went down her spine and as they walked to the cash register, Spider-man accidentally bumps into Deadpool who was throwing out his trash.

"Hey kid what where you going or I'll put a bullet threw your skull."

"Alrighty looks like someone one too many drinks." joked Spider-man.

"Nah I just like to kill, by the way have you seen these six teens, I have been hired to go searching for them." he pulls out the six pictures of the Titans. Raven and Spider-man just stared at the picture then back at him,

"Well you're looking at two of them." said Raven.

"Oh great my luck is starting to change, now lets see if lady luck still cares." Spider-man's spider sense started to go off. Deadpool whips out a pistol and Spider-man pushes Raven out of the way and jumps to the side to dodge the bullets.

"Hey no fair, you were suppose to stand still." Spider-man then shoots his web at his gun and yanks it out of his hand. Raven uses her magic to levitate a few chairs and throwing them at him and sends flying out side the restaurant making sure no one gets hurt.

"Who are you?" asked Spider-man.

"What do you want from us?"

"Deadpool's the name, killing anyone for the right price is my game."

"Wait someone hired you to kill us?"

"Not just you, some short kid, the hulk with without he muscles, a robot, the goth, and a cutie with statutory written all over her."

"Lets get this over with."

"Yeah she owes me a favor." Spider-man leaps high into the air and and shoots a webline at Deapool and yanks his body towards him. Once Deadpool got close enough He grabs his shoulders punches his face continuously and throws to the ground.

"Spider-man you alright?" asked Raven.

"Yeah we better be careful despite his idiocy he actually packs quite a punch." Raven uses her magic to levitate a bench and throws it at him, Deadpool pulls out his twin katanas and slices the benches. He then pulls out two Mac-10s and starts firing away. Raven creates a barrier around her and Spider-man, as Deadpool teleports around them as he fires away.

Then all of sudden the hail of bullets had came to a halt. She lets the barrier down and noticed he disappeared, there were traces of him other then a bunch of empty shells. They boht looked around to see where he could have gone.

"Raven go back to the tower and warn the others about this Deadpool."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go look for him, and besides I hate teleportation." Raven just stares at him as muses himself and flew away.

"Geez would it kill her to laugh once in a while." His spider senses goes off and he sees a canister by his foot and sees a green mist coming out. His vision gets blurry and passes out from the gas. Deadpool then teleports in front of his unconscious body.

_-Titant's tower-_

Raven comes running the living room and sees everyone still doing their thing.

"Guys!" said Raven no one noticed.

"Guys!" said Raven again, again no one notices.

"GUYS!" shouted Raven everyone turned their heads.

"Friend how was your date with Peter?"

"How did you know I was Peter? And it wasn't a date."

"Deast boy saw you and Peter teleport on the roof together." Raven eyes turned red and tentacles came flowing out scaring everyone, finally Robin regained his composure and bravely asks.

"Where's Peter?" before she can tell them Deadpool appears on the big screen with a tied up Spider-man in the back ground.

"Hiya Kiddos!"

"Slade." said Robin in a menacing tone.

"Slade? Who's Slade? I'm every comic book geeks favorite merc with the mouth Deadpool!"

"Dude he does not look like Slade." said Cyborg.

"Shut up." said Robin then he turns his attention to the screen. "Give Spider-man back."

"Dude really how many times have you seen a bad guy give up an hostage after a fight? Anyways I'll let him go on the condition that you guys come here."

"Which is?" asked Beast boy

"The construction site of the new Stark tower, or Wayne tower, its one of the billionaire's tower."

"We will be there and we will arrest you."

"Ok till then smell ya squirt." As he goes of the air, Deadpool puts the communicator he stole from Spider-man back in his satchel and wakes him up.

"Hey Wakey wakey." said Deadpool as he pistol whipped him.

"Ow a simple nudge on the shoulder is inconvenient why?"

"Because I've been trying to get you up for the past ten minutes by doing a lot of things, like getting a local punk band to play as loud as they can, and at one point I kicked a dog hoping its yelp would wake you."

"What are you crazy?" Then the area got real quiet, Deadpool just stared at Spider-man. His stare was menacing enough to send chills down Spider-man's spine.

"You want to hear something crazy? A man, a soldier, who was at his top of his game, he sacrificed everything, family and friends to make sure some two bit punk can sleep soundly at night. Now this same soldier soon gets cancer, and everyone whom he protected turned his back on him. Desperate, he goes to this guy in Canada by the name of professor Thornton, promised him to cure his cancer for free in exchange for his complete obedience. They injected in him a sample they created, they said something weapon x and accelerated healing factor. The injection was a success, he was able to heal from any wound, even decapitation. However, the healing factor rapidly accelerated his cancerous tumors causing them to quickly spread across his entire body as soon as his powers fully activated, resulting in massive scar tissue causing his appearance to be severely disfigured." he then takes off his mask to show off his horribly disfigured face, Spider-man just winced at the sight of face. "Hey I'm no Ryan Reynolds, but come on it can't be that bad."

"Dude you look the Red skull and morbius's offspring."

"Everyone's a critic, speaking of everyone." Deadpool turns around and sees the titan jet landing and Robin jumps out of the jet whips out his staff and attempts to strike Deadpool. Deadpool pulls out his Katanas and blocked the strike. Cyborg got out fired his sonic cannon hitting Deadpool who was blocking Robin's attack. He quickly got up and pulls out an AR-15 Armalite starts firing away hitting Beastboy who transformed into a gorilla.

"Whoa I'm not dead?"

"That's weird," Deadpool checks his ammo, and realizes he packed rubber bullets instead of real bullets, "well these can't kill you, but it will hurt like hell." He keeps firing with the Armalite and then Robin throws a batarang at his rifle, jamming it. Starfire takes the opportunity and rapidly fire her starbolts at the ground around him, this created a smoke screen around him, Deadpool couldn't see anything around him then the next thing he knew Raven uses her magic to lift a steel girder knocking him high in the air, Starfire uses her strength to knock him back down and right before he crashes to the ground, Cyborg fires his sonic cannon and hits him towards Beast boy who turned into a Gorilla uppercuts him to Robin who leaped into the air with his staff in his hand smacks him across the face sending him crashing down to the ground. He gets up all groggy like and decides to release Spider-man and raises his arms in the air.

"Alright you win, I give up."

"What really how?" asked Robin.

"Well I'm running out of ammo and there's no way I could fight you guys hand to hand so I'm giving up."

"Don't listen to him its a trap." said Spider-man.

"Oh gosh you're smarter then you look kid." Then Deadpool pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin and tosses it to Beast boy.

"Have fun with that guys, it's been blast, well it will be in the next few seconds, see ya." Deadpool teleports out of the area, leaving the terrified teen juggling the grenade.

"Here catch!" said Beast boy who tosses it to Starfire, who he thought was most likely going to survive. Spider-man then fires his web at it and yanks it towards him.

"What are you doing dog you nuts?" asked Cyborg.

"Calm down my spider senses didn't go off so we're in no real danger."

"Oh hehe I knew that." said Beast boy who quietly laughed it off.

"Who was he?" asked Starfire

"I don't know but some one out there wants us dead."

"Who?" asked Cyborg

"I don't know," Spider-man took a few steps forward and collapsed, Raven rushes to him to help support him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine alright since you still owe me a favor, can you please get us back home, I just want to sleep." Raven caries him to the jet, the rest of the titans follow and fly back home.

-_Elsewhere-_

Slade and Dr. Doom infuriated by Deadpool's antics, he not only failed to kill the Titans, he made a fool of the two of them.

"Slade I've been getting impatient with all these mercenaries."

"I agree, you know what they say if you want done something right, do it yourself."

"So your going there to finish him off yourself?"

"No just to warn them, our master will emerge and conquer the world."

_**AN: You should have guessed by now I will be releasing new chapters once a month, so yeah Read and Review. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Raven is standing in the middle of the burning Jump city looking for her friends. She had been trying to make sense of everything that is happening around her. She finally came across her friends; all of them have been crucified on a burning cross all with defeated looks, Peter weakly looks up at her.**_

"_**Raven why did you do this? I thought we were your friends?" asked Spider-man weakly.**_

"_**Peter! Hold on I'll get you out of there." When she got too close the five crosses ingenerated her friends, leaving Raven all alone, until a giant shadow casted before her.**_

"_**Why escape your destiny? It is inevitable." Said the giant beast. Raven then looks up to see her father Trigon, and immediately she backs away from him, as if she was trying to run away from him. She attempts to run away, only a giant red sphere emerging and engulfing. "This is your destiny, you will help open the gates of hell."**_

Raven shoots up from her bed panting as if she just ran a marathon. She had been repeatedly telling herself that it is all a dream. She walks out to the leaving and she sees a banner that says happy birthday, a birthday cake and a bunch of presents lying around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted the rest of the titans as they threw confetti around wearing birthday hats.

"What is this?" asked Raven with a confused and annoyed look on her face.

"Well I since I knew nothing about you like when your birthday was, so I looked into your files and found out it was today and told everyone." Said Beast-boy.

"Yes we have been preparing the day of your birth." Said Starfire

"I baked my famous eight layered cake with three kinds of frosting." Said Cyborg.

"I had assembled a traditional Tamaranian Throknar, the crown of meat" Starfire then pulls out the crown of meat presenting it to Raven who backs off just a bit.

"I hope this is ok we just…" said Robin before he was cut off by Raven.

"No it is not ok. Look I really appreciate what you are trying to do here, but I'm not interested." Raven then walks away from the worried Titans.

"Raven there is going to be food music and a strange game that involves pins and a donkey's behind." Said Starfire.

"Raven, I know you don't like fun but today is your birthday and it is suppose to be special." Said Peter as he grabbed onto her arm. She looks down at the ground wishing that they hadn't gone through this much trouble. "Raven you can't end this day without…" she turns around and furiously shouts no causing the decoration and the cake to go flying everywhere. Peter goes after wondering what is going on with her.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"I just don't like parties."

"It's more than that, I can tell."

"There are things in my mind and my past that no one should ever go through."

"I can relate."

"No you can't."

"Yeas I can I've seen the worst of what society has to offer, I have seen things that can scar almost anyone, so you can tell me."

"Trust me if you knew anything about the day of my birth you would know bad things is supposed to happen." Raven walks into leaving a confused Peter standing there.

Meanwhile at the site where the Titans defeated Slade awhile back before first Spider-man appeared, Slade teleports on the spot taking a look around the area. "So it begins." Dr. Doom contacts him via magic, "You know what to do?"

"Yeah I'm going to have some fun with them first."

"Fine but make sure they get the message." Doom then cancels the spell and leaves Slade to do whatever he wants.

Back in Raven's room, Raven is sitting on her bed in front of a clock, watching it slowly ticks away. She starts to get annoyed at how slow time is going. She then decides to meditate to pass time. As she meditates, her room gets engulfed in flames making it hard for her to breath.

"Whatever you had concealed, you shall become, you have no other choice. Your destiny shall be fulfilled. THE PORTAL MUST BE OPENED." Said an ominous voice as the fire formed an insignia.

"NO" She quickly gets out of meditation; she looks around the room and sees nothing has changed. There was a knock on her door, and when she opened the door Peter was standing in front of her.

"I heard you scream." The alarm goes off and both of them raced to the jet to see what was going on. The Titans arrive at a factory where there had been reported that there was an intruder.

"So who do you think it is? Mad Mod? Killer Moth? Gizmo?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't know, it just there was an intruder." Said Robin, as they were walking Robin stops mid-track and stood in fear. "No it can't be."

"It's been a long time hasn't Titans? A month? A year? A millennium? Far too long for my tastes, I was beginning to think I would never see your smiling faces again. And it seems that you guys have a new member, Spider-man I believe is your name." asked Slade.

"H…how do you know my name?"

"I've been keeping my eye on you for quite some time, in fact who did you think hired Deadpool?"

"How d..did you survive?" asked Cyborg who like the rest of the Titans were shocked to see Slade standing there.

"Terra took you down, way down." Said Beast boy.

"Slade I don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back, I'm still ready." Said Robin. The insignia that appeared in Raven's room, started to glow on Slade's forehead.

"That's precious Robin, but I didn't come back for you." Slade fires a massive fire blast and the Titans, they moved out the way. The Fire follows Raven and she vanishes just in time before the fire hit her. He fires again at the other Titans who once again dodges, "Had one of those days where you are happy to be alive?"

"Duuuuuude." Said Beast-boy in awe.

"Yeah since when could Slade do that?" asked Cyborg. Slade leaps down to the bottom floor and standing in front of the Titans.

"Not sure, but we'll take him out, Titans GO!" Starfire and Cyborg both fire away at Slade, but he creates a fire barrier blocking their attack. Robin throws a batarang that encased Slade in ice. He appeared defeated but he breaks out as if it was nothing. Raven uses her magic to levitate the ice shards and fire at him, but he dodges it with ease. Spider-man shoots a webline down at the ground yanking a huge chunk of rock and throws at him, but Slade again dodges it with ease. Beast-boy turns into a gorilla and leaps into the air hoping to land on him, Slade moves out the away and Starfire shoots her starbolts at him, only for Slade to catch it fire back at her, she attempts to catch it but it was too much for her. Cyborg lifts a huge machine component and swings at Slade, Slade heats up and burns through it

"Woah." Said Cyborg who was in shock.

"What no clever comment? I was so looking forward to it." Cyborg charges at Slade and throws an uppercut. Slade dodges to the left and flicks his face sending him flying colliding against Raven. Spider-man comes swinging from behind to cannonball kick him, Slade turns around and clothesline him sending him hard to the ground.

"Ow that idea played out so much better in my head." Said Spider-man to himself. Slade grabs his throat and lifts him in the air.

"Spider-man I don't know why he wants you alive, but quite frankly I'd rather crush your tiny neck with my own bare hand." As Spider-man was gasping for air, Beast-boy who had transformed into a raven, flies towards him to save Spider-man, Slade lets him go and jumps into the air, dodging Beast-boy who later transformed into a triceratops. Beast-boy charges at him, Slade instead of dodging, touches the ground burning the ground in front of him, causes Beast-boy to fall. Robin comes swinging from behind throws an explosive batarang, which he dodges, and swings his staff at him, which he again dodges and disappears. He looks all over the place, he looks and sees him standing holding a pipe covered in fire. The swinging their weapons at one another, but the heat proved too much for Robin's staff, so it breaks in half.

"Take my advice, don't play with fire." He smacks Robin sending flying down to the ground. "It's really been nice seeing you again." Slade then looks down and sees Raven taking care of Cyborg.

"I just want this day to end." Said Raven

"I think we both know this day is far from over." Raven looks at him with sheer fear on her face, "hello birthday girl ready for your present?" Raven uses her magic to a giant claw smacking Slade into a wall. She flies up to see if Slade was down for the count; she lets out a sigh of relief, until Slade emerges from the wreckage levitating in front of her.

"I have a message for you and Spider-man." Raven prepares to attack but Slade grabs her arms, burning a symbol on her arm, "It has begun." Slade then fires lightning all over the place causing everything to crumble. Everyone except for Spider-man slowly had gotten up from their attack and starts to move all over the place making sure they don't get by the falling debris. A huge piece of machinery brakes off and is rolling towards a still unconscious Spider-man, Raven seeing this, uses her magic to stop everything, causing everything around her to stop. Raven looks around to see if everything was all right and then Slade starts to move.

"You maybe able to stop time birthday girl, but you can't stop me, well you can't really stop any of this. I gotta say when I found out the truth, I was really impressed. All this time I had no idea the power lurking inside you. The glories destiny that awaits you, its always the quiet ones isn't it?" taunted Slade. Raven backs into a wall covering her ears not wanting to hear Slade talking, as he approaches her, she runs into another wall, "You think you can blow out all the candles and wish it all away? No matter what you do there is nothing, you can do, to stop it." She phases through the wall flies towards Spider-man, him from the time spell, and healing his injuries so he could wake up. He wakes up looking around everything all confused and Raven then teleports them both out of there.

They both teleported onto the middle of Jump city, and Spider-man falls on his stomach while Raven lands on her feet. "Ok seriously could you stop teleporting me everywhere? You know how much I hate it."

"Sorry but we had to get out of there."

"What is going on? Why is Slade back? How did he get his powers? And most importantly who is Slade?"

"Think of him as our arch nemesis, and I'm not sure how he did this." Raven looks at her arm seeing the insignia disappear. "I never wanted this day to come, and when it did I just wanted to stop, I guess I got my wish."

"What's happening?"

"Its my birthday." Slade jumps down from a building, and confronts the two of them.

"Seriously want do you want from her?"

"Not just her, the both of you."

"What?" asked Raven

"Yeah what she said."

"I've come to send you both a message. As to Raven I know why she is needed, but you Spider-man I don't know why my master wants you as well." Raven looks at Spider-man with concern.

"Well we're not interested in your master's message so leave us alone."

"There's no reason to run away from your destiny."

"We can sure as hell try." Raven uses her magic to yank the ground and sandwiching Slade with two large pieces of concrete. He pushes both of them to the side, and Spider-man then unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks at Slade, who seemed to be not affected by the attack. Slade then grabs one of Spider-man's punches, draws him closer and punches him square in the face. Spider-man, while he was on the ground, shoots his webs at Slade's feet, making sure he doesn't dodge a flying car thrown by Raven with her magic. It hits him and sends him crashing to a wall, Spider-man and Raven take this opportunity to run so they can think catch moment to breath and strategize what to do next. They flee to the roof of a building as they look around Raven looks at Spider-man with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" asked Spider-man.

"Its nothing."

"No its not. Raven what is going on? Why is Slade after you?"

"Its nothing."

"Raven why don't you want to tell me? Afraid that your deep dark secret won't be so deep dark secret?"

"Spider-man, do you know what it is like to have your entire future be decided before your birth?"

"Uhhh no why you ask?"

"Well before I was born, it was prophesized that I would be the one to let a powerful demon known as Trigon into this dimension."

"I heard of him, Doctor Strange said something about Trigon being the three demon lords, but then again I don't really pay attention to what he says. Wait you're going to let that powerful demon?"

" Yeah I have no choice, it is my destiny."

"Raven I never thought I would ever say to this to a magical being, but you shouldn't let some prophecy dictate your life. You should be able to live out the life you what to live."

"I would like to believe that, but everything that has happened."

"Don't worry Raven me and the other Titans will be there for you, we are your friends."

"How touching." Said Slade from behind, "Never realized how close you guys are."

"Slade why don't you just go back to your coffin and play dead permanently..." both Raven and Slade just give Spider-man a quizzical look, "sounded so much cooler in my head." Spider-man shot a web at Slade's face and both Raven and Spider-man made a run for it to where ever. Slade gave chase after them and was gaining fast; Spider-man looks back at him and realizes that there is no way they were going to out run him.

"Raven you go on ahead, I am going to slow him down."

"But he is way too strong for you to handle."

"Don't worry I'm the spectacular Spider-man and besides I want to know how am I involved in all of this." Raven silently lets him go fight Slade and just flew on. Spider-man turns around and shoots his web at Slade yanked towards him in mid-air and kicks him square in the chest sending him crashing down to the ground creating a small crater. Spider-man safely lands on his two feet, walking slowly to the crater, out came Slade barely scratched from the attack.

"Slade I have to know, how am I a part of any of this satanic ritual?"

"Well Spider-man what is the point of calling something a secret if I were to tell everyone." Spider-man annoyed at his remark, and was also annoyed at how he got annoyed at something he is well known at doing. Spider-man charges at him and starts to punch and kick uncontrollably and even though he was landing all of those attacks, it didn't seem to faze him. In fact there wasn't a bruise or a small cut."

"Come on, you have to feel something, you are human after all."

"Let me put this way Spider-man, when the Titans took me down, they took me down to hell."

"What that means your dead? Oh my god I've been touching all of your dead, rotting skin."

"I'm not a zombie, lets just say I traded my humanity to a higher being." Slade then smacks him across the face, and takes him down and repeatedly punches him until Spider-man loses consciousness; Slade then floats in the air and chases after Raven.

Raven kept flying as far as she could since Spider-man went back to fight Slade, she decided to take a min or two to take a breather and think of what to do next. Much to her horror she sees Slade flying at her: without hesitating she flees once again. Raven then uses her magic to close the gap between two buildings that she pass so the passage to her would be sealed off. Slade flies right through the building and tackles her down.

"The message will be delivered, your destiny shall be fulfilled."

"NOOOOOOO!" roared Raven as red beams of light came out of her eyes, and parts of clothes get ripped off to reveal more insignias on her body. The sun and the moon goes flying by, and her hair grows in what should take months instead takes seconds. She kneels down trying to conceal her body, she looks around her and sees the sky turned blood red, buildings burned and destroyed, the sea becomes lava, the T-Tower destroyed, slowly sinking into the bottom of a pool of lava, and in front of are the bodies of her fallen friends.

"Look at it, drink it in, behold the world the world you are destined to create." On the horizon there was large crimson demon roaring as he destroys everything in sight.

"No, I won't do it, this can't be real, and this is only a illusion."

"This is the future, your future, it began the moment you were born, and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass, my partner and I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world Raven, it is written all over your face."

"NOOOOOO." Screamed Raven as all eyes flashed black and white emitting a huge black raven to the sky, reverting everything back to normal. The man walking his dog, the couple that were walking side by side, and the pigeons continues to move along as if nothing had happened."

"We'll be in touch, oh and happy birthday." Said Slade disappears who let the unconscious Raven fall from down from the building they were standing, and Spider-man appears out of nowhere swinging to her rescue landing on top of a building. She wakes up to see herself in the arms of Spider-man.

"Lets go home," said Spider-man, he then lifted her unto his back and swung back to the Titans.

Later that night Raven was in her room, cutting her hair back to the length, she hears a loud thud outside of her room. She walks out of her room wondewring what the noise was and sees arrows that seemed to be leading her somewhere. Curious she follows it all the way to the living room where the lights turn on and the confetti started to fall down.

"Uh, surprise!" said Beast-boy.

"Look I know you didn't want a party, but after today…"said Cyborg.

"We hope you would like to reconsider." Said Starfire.

"You may not like your birthday but we are all glad you were born." Said Beast-boy

Raven looks around, thinking about what to do next, "We're going to need ice cream." Everyone's' eyes lit up; Beast-boy goes for the ice-cream, the Cyborg goes to cut the cake, Starfire and Robin goes get a Tamaranian treat.

"Your sure you're okay?" asked the worried Peter.

"I will be."

"When you told about your destiny that something was supposed to happen, it already did."

"No one could."

"We will find a way to stop your destiny."

"Thanks Peter…"

"No problem, but for now lets just celebrate your birthday." Raven just smiles to Peter as they both eat the food, and tell stories about their past adventures.

Slade returns in his cool and calm matter to where both he and Dr. Doom meet to discuss future plans. "Were you successful?" asked Dr. Doom

"Yes I was for the most part, I still don't understand Spider-man's role in all of this."

"Do not worry, in due time his usefulness will come until then, I think I will toy with him a bit."

"You're going to attack the Titans."

"Fool brilliant strategists are those who do not confront the enemy without a purpose."

"So what will you do?"

"I'm going to bring a ghost of Spider-man's past, and introduce his new partner…"

_**AN: Sorry for the delay school started and I've been finding myself with very little time to write and think about future storylines. I feel like the ending was a bit rushed, but I wanted to stay true to one chapter a month. Till next time, read and review**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bold italics=dream**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

Norman Osborn was at the site of his new Oscorp building, surveying the damaged construction that was caused by the Titans and Deadpool. He had not been told of what happened, but he was told that it was just a terrorist related attack, as to why he did not know, but he was too busy trying to get the building completed. He had been looking for a new start. He's wife divorced him because to her, Norman was way too focused on his job and alienated his family. He didn't want to lose his family so he spent most of time to find a way to suppress his other self and forgetting every action he had done as the Goblin. Although he was successful, he does not know how long it will last, but he hypothesized that as long as he is not under a lot of stress and nothing reminds him of a certain red and blue wall crawler he should be fine. That was why he decided to move to Jump City, to get away from bustling New York City and just get away from everything. As he was surveying the area, his son comes walking towards him.

"Hey dad."

"Harry, how many times have I told you to not to bother me while I'm at work?"

"Sorry dad, I just needed to borrow some money to hang with Peter and Eddie."

"Oh why is Peter here?"

"Don't know he didn't say."

"Alright here now run off I'm busy." Norman pulls out his wallet, and gave his son the money and watches him run off. All of sudden the thought of Peter gave him a severe headache. He collapses to his knees and holds head trying to stop the headache.

"_Are you really going to let everything I did for all go to waste?" thought the Norman's dark side._

"_What! How are you out! Go back to where you came from, I can't do this anymore."_

" _Can't or Won't either way you need me Osborn, if you don't let me help you then who is going to stop Spider-man from ruining us or your family."_

"_SHUT UP." _He quickly got up and bumped into one of his assistants who dropped a briefcase.

"I'm sorry Mr. Osborn." Said the assistant as he helped Norman up.

"Don't be, I never apologize."

"Ok sir. Oh and here is your briefcase."

"I didn't ask you to bring me my briefcase."

"Yes you did sir, you left me a message on my cell phone." The assistant replays the message to him, and sure enough it was Norman Osborn telling him to give him his briefcase. The assistant hands Norman the briefcase and walks away. He opens it to see his old goblin mask.

Harry was ecstatic to meet Peter; he hadn't seen him since the last time they met. He really wanted to know why he was here and wanted to know hiss other friends he had made. Harry told Peter to meet him at a local coffee shop. When he arrived there he saw Peter sitting already drinking his coffee.

"Hey Peter." Said Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"How have you been?"

"Oh same ol' same ol', hows the construction of your dad's new building?"

"Oh it's going great, but some there was a terrorist related attack so its completion had been pushed back for like another month or so."

"Yes terrorist attack…" Peter looked all over the place nervously as he knew that it was he along with the Titans who caused the damage when they fought against Deadpool. "So you told me that there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah you know this slime goo NASA found in space last week?"

"Yeah I heard about, Captain John Jameson was the one piloting it, what about it?"

"Well they are sending that thing over at the new Oscorp tonight and my dad agreed to let me, you and Eddie to see it!"

"Really! That's awesome, but why is it coming tonight? The building isn't complete and how is Eddie here? Doesn't he still live in New York with his mom?"

"Well he was going to tell he moved because of his mom's new job before you left to take pictures, and my dad wanted to study the slime it self before anybody so yeah be at my place tonight."

"Alright cool." Both of them sat there and talked for hours catching up on old times. Meanwhile the Titans were at their tower doing their own thing until the alarm goes off. They all rushed to see what was going on, they see a man in a green suit shooting acid out of his tail, a man in grey bull rushing everything, a man wearing a fish bowl over his head, a man in yellow blasting cars away with his knuckles, man with his arms in a shape of a sand hammer, and a man with four mechanical tentacles destroying everything in its path to get to this one truck.

"Dude who are they?" asked Beast-boy

"I don't know but we have to stop them." Said Robin.

"Don't we have to ask Peter for help?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah I'll contact him right now." Robin pulls out his communicator and contacts Peter who had just left the coffee shop with his friend Harry. Communicator goes off and Peter pulls it out slightly enough for only him to see and laughs nervously.

"Hehe, I have to take this." He runs to the bathroom and hid in a stall. ""Robin didn't tell you not to bother me when I'm with my friends?"

"I'm sorry, but there is an emergency at downtown."

"Can't you guys take care of this?"

"Well there are six of them, and five of us."

"Oh crap, alright I'll be there just some ass for me to kick."

He logs off and heads back to Harry to tell him he has to go. He never liked this part because he always felt bad leaving his friend on short notice, and he also never liked the part where he lies all the time.

"Hey Harry, that was Jonah he uh wanted me to get more pictures of Spider-man."

"Do you really have to?"

"Well if I don't who else will help Aunt May?"

"Alright Pete, see you tonight."

"Alright see you then." Peter runs out leaving a dejected Harry behind, Even though Peter does this all the time, Harry still hasn't gotten over it. He just once wants Peter to stay with him for more then an hour, but he understands that he is doing this to help out his Aunt.

Titans arrived before Spider-man and saw the man in green with a tail still chasing after the truck. The man shoots acid from his tail to make a giant pothole, the truck then falls in it so it cannot escape.

Robin throws an explosive batarang at the man; it explodes on impact knocking him back a bit. He looks up to see six teens a top of a building looking down at him.

"Great I came to this city get my big score, and I run into six teen brats."

"We are not brats." Said Starfire

"We are the Teen Titans."

"Whatever, I'm going to get whatever what's in that truck now stay out of my way and go pop a pimple or something."

"Sorry, that stage of puberty already passed." Said Beast-boy

"And I'm part machine so I can't get pimples."

"Who are you and what do want from that truck?" asked Robin

"The name's Scorpion, and I was hired to get whatever is in that truck, so stay out of my way." He fires acid at them, they all dodged the acid. And from behind a large pile of sand quickly forms into a giant fist hitting Cyborg from behind. The giant sand fist trans forms into a man that wearing a green shirt and brown pants. Starfire seeing what happened flies towards Cyborg to help him up; a man wearing yellow spandex fired high pressure air blasts hitting her. Beast boy turns into a gorilla catches Starfire, lets her down. They both see a flying dragon and a giant tiger charging towards them; they both embrace for impact however the dragon flies right through them. The tiger charges at them,; they both think that this one is fake, but the tiger lands on top of Beast boy and tries bite his face off. He quickly transforms into a small bird and flies out of danger. Starfire attempts to blast the tiger away, but a giant man dressed in grey charges at her at full speed. Starfire quickly flies up and Raven uses her magic to stop the man at his tracks and then Robin throws an explosive batarang at the grey man; it had no effect on him. Then a metallic tentacle knocks down Starfire and wraps itself around her along with Robin and Raven.

"_*Grunt* _W…who are you guys?" asked Robin.

"We are the Sinister Six and like my friend Scorpion said we are here to get whatever is that truck." Said the man with metallic tentacles.

Spider-man swings on to the side of a building and surveys the area. He could see that the Titans were struggling against these six villains. As he got a closer he recognized the six villains.

"_The Sinister Six? Why are they here? Wait how did they get here in the first place?" _

Thought Spider-man. He fires a web ball at the man with metallic tentacles releasing the captured Titans. "Hey Doc Ock! Why don't stop picking on that defenseless truck and take on someone who can actually punch through a brick wall?"

"Spider-man what are you doing here? We were assured by our employer that you wouldn't be here." Said Doctor Octopus

"Looks like you don't keep up with the news, I now fight with the Teen Titans."

"You mean these pu…" said Scorpion before Robin smacks him across the face with his staff. The Titans took advantage of the six villains attention to Spider-man and attacked them. Scorpion got up from Robin's attack only for Spider-man to cannonball kick him to the gut. Beast-boy transforms into a Triceratops and both Rhino and Beast-boy both charge at each other. Beast-boy quickly transforms into a mouse and quickly scurries away causing the Rhino to ram into a wall. He gets stuck and then Starfire fires an array of starbolts knocking him out. Shocker fires high-pressure vibrations at Cyborg, he fires back with his sonic cannon. The blasts from these two combatants were not letting up; they both seem to be evenly matched. Raven uses her magic to throw a car at Shocker. He got out of the way of both the blast and the car; Spider-man shoots a webline yanking one of the Shockers gauntlets and then Robin throws another batarang at his other gauntlet disarming him, Spider-man swings in front of him punching square in the face. Mysterio creates a swarm of monsters and launches them at Raven. She uses her magic to create a giant orb surrounding the monsters and crushing them, revealing that thy are nothing but robots. He attempts to flee but Beast-boy transforms into a gorilla and hammers him down to the ground. Sandman reforms from behind Beast-boy knocking him all the way to the truck; he crashes through the back truck, Doctor Octopus takes the opportunity and goes after what was in the truck. He takes what seems to be a glass case and in it was black goo.

"Alright boys we got what we came for let's get out of here." Said Doctor Octopus.

"But what about the others?" said Sandman.

"Forget them lets get out of here." Spider-man sees them getting away, he swings to give chase.

"Hey Doc in case you haven't notice you face me and five very angry teenagers that want you in jail." He attempts to whack him away but Spider-man dodges it and splats his glasses with his web. He accidently drops the glass case releasing the goo and unbeknownst to Spider-man, it attaches itself to Spider-man's right foot. A Cyborg fire at Doctor Octopus knocking him out and Sandman dissolves into a pile of sand manages to escape. The Titans then round up the remaining villains and Spider-man ties them all together in his web, He then walks into the truck to see if Beast-boy was alright.

"Dude what happened?" asked Beast-boy emerging from the truck with his still banging from the attack.

"We beat these chumps while you hid from the fight." Joked Cyborg.

"I wasn't hiding did you not see me get hit by Doctor Kraken?"

"OCTOPUS!" shouted Doctor Octopus.

"Whatever the point is I was out cold."

"You were fine you just wanted to stay down."

"Why won't you guys believe me?"

"Oh we believe, we believe that you were hiding." Joked Spider-man.

"UGH whatever I'll can still beat you both in Super Monkey Fighter 2 Hyper edition." Said Beast-boy.

"Oh you are so on." Said Spider-man as he and the Titans all headed back to the Tower.

-_Next morning-_

Norman Osborn was irate about what had happened yesterday. First he finds out that the drug he had been using is starting to wear off, second his other self is slowly taking over, and finally the mysterious black goo that was in the truck was gone. Without the goo his company would lose all of the military support and his expansion to Jump City will never happen. He blamed Spider-man for all of this, if Spider-man hadn't moved to Jump City, the Sinister Six would have never appeared and stolen the goo.

"_You still think you do not need me?"_

"_I will let you take over only on two conditions; you get back that goo and kill Spider-man."_

-_Elsewhere-_

Spider-man was watching the news since he had nothing better else to do. He was watching how the news anchors were talking about the Titans and how they defeated the Sinister Six. Much to his dismay, Jolly Jonah appears.

"Thank you for having me here Kate." Said Jonah

"Well it is always a pleasure to have a guest, now can care you to tell us why you are here?"

"Yes, as you said yesterday these five heroes did their best to stop the Sinister Six from stealing from whatever was in the truck. However after examining the truck the police reported that it was empty. At the same time Spider-man was at the same area of the crime."

"Jonah if I may, what does Spider-man have to do with anything?"

"Well I have photographic evidence that Spider-man may have been a part of the heist." And on screen it displayed several enlarged photos of him walking in and out of the truck.

"Who supplied the photos?"

"The person wishes to be anonymous and I will respect his decision."

"Well there you have it folks, Spider-man hero or menace? From channel 5 this is Kate Fox to remind you to have a nice day." Spider-man could not believe what he was seeing, he risked his life to fight against six of his deadliest foes to protect whatever was in that truck and he is seen as the bad guy. He had had it, he stormed off and ran into Robin.

"What's wrong Peter?" asked Robin.

"Just need some air."

"I saw the news, and believe me we will do whatever it takes make sure the truth gets out."

"Thanks, but knowing Jonah he will just brand you guys as my newest minions or something." Spider-man then walked out leaving a worried Robin alone. He was swinging around Jump city receiving glares and people running away from him all because of Jonah. He swings on top of a building and looks down and starts to talk to himself.

"_I'm sick of all this, I'm sick tired of never getting appreciated, I'm tired of Jonah crapping on me and making everyone believe I'm the bad guy." _Slowly the black goo that attached itself to his foot slowly assimilated him.

"_Woah since when was my suit black? Wait this is the missing ooze. Woah Jonah is technically correct that I did take this suit. I may as well return it before any more damage is done."_ He looks down and sees the Hive Five robbing a bank. _"Ok Spidey no time to return the suit better call the Titans, alright hero time." _He contacts the Titans and swings down in front of the fleeing Hive Fives

"Well what do you we have here I see six criminals who are smart enough to rob a bank, yet they're stupid enough to call themselves the High Five when there are six of you." Said Spider-man.

"Well I see one hero that was smart enough to change his costume from his hideous red and blue outfit to a generic black costume." Said Jinx.

"Of all people you are telling me what looks good or not? Please didn't I tell you to get rid of that haircut? Here's the number of my barber he maybe old and cranky but he sure as hell can help you out." Jinx infuriated uses her magic to create a small earthquake; Spider-man jumps out of the way and webs her face to distract.

"There you look so much better now, maybe you should hire me as your personal hairstylist or something." Mammoth throws a punch and at the same time Spider-man throws a punch. The fists collided and Mammoths fist broke.

"OWWWW, son of a..." shouted Mammoth; Spiderman then kicked him in the face knocking him out. The rest of the High Five and Spider-man could not believe how strong he has gotten.

"Uh sirs I think we should get the heck out of here." Said the scared Private Hive.

"Yeah I don't want to get my butt kicked to this paste eating monkey." Said Gizmo.

"Alright Kyd Wykkyd get us out of here." He prepares to teleport all of them out of here, Spider-man fires a web-line at Kyd Wykkyd and throws him to the side of the building and webs the rest of the Hive Five.

"Hey since when was your web this strong?" said Seemore.

"Yeah that is a good a question," said Spider-man, _"Wow this made me and my webs stronger." _ The rest of the Titans arrived and Beast-boy was the first jump out.

"Alright you Hive losers prepared to…" Beast-boy like the rest of the Titans were surprised to see the Hive Five all defeated by Spider-man in his new costume.

"Yo man did you do this?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah they don't look so tough."

"Where did you get this new suit?" asked Starfire.

"Uhh…" he tried to think of an excuse until a voice went through his head. _"Do not tell them where you got me."_

"_Who is this?"_

"_I'm that goo that you supposedly stole."_

"_Wait you are alive?"_

"_Yeah I survive by bonding myself to other living organisms."_

"_So you are a symbiote?"_

"_In your human language yes I am."_

"_Well why shouldn't I'll tell them the truth?"_

"_Because they may want tear us apart, think about what you have accomplished with me." _Spider-man knew the symbiote was correct, with the symbiote he and his webs are stronger, and he wouldn't have been able to take the Hive Five on his own.

"Spider-man?" asked Robin.

"Huh what?"

"You kind of stood there for like five minutes after we asked you where did you get this suit." Said Cyborg.

"Oh my bad, I just thought I need a change don't I look cool?"

"Yeah ok." Said Raven. Spider-man couldn't believe that they bought that, of course he didn't like to lie to his friends, but the symbiote could be the greatest thing that may have happened to him.

"Well this was a bust." Said Mammoth.

"Yeah if it wasn't for that stupid Green Goblin we would be back home sleeping." Said See-more.

"What did you say?" asked Spider-man.

"What?" asked See-more.

"Who was it that told to rob this bank?"

"Uh Green Goblin." Spider-man went silent, and violently grabbed See-more by the throat and pulled him closer to his face.

"Green Goblin sent you here why?"

"I…I…I don't know man look we were just told to rob a bank that's it." Spider-man violently threw him towards the police van and swings back to the Titan's Tower.

_-Titan's tower-_

Spider-man was in his room looking back at all of things Green Goblin has done to him and his life. The more he thought about it the more angry he got; then there was a knock on his door bringing back to the present.

"Come in." Raven walks in much to Spider-man's surprised.

"Hey Raven what's up?"

"Peter me and the rest of the Titans wants to know we you threw See-more like that?"

"What? I just didn't like the way he looked at me."

"Peter stop joking and tell me why you did that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Peter I told you about my past, now tell what is going on?"

"Raven…I don't want to talk about this." He gets up and storms out of the room-leaving Raven worried and scared.

_-Elsewhere-_

Spider-man thought swinging around the city might clear his head. He needed to remind himself that Green Goblin had disappeared well over a year ago, and there was no way he would appear in his life again, at least not in Jump city. Then a thought occurred to him, how did the Sinister Six arrive to Jump City? And who hired them to steal the symbiote? His spider sense started to tingle and saw a pumpkin being thrown and quickly evaded it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, well what do ya know if it isn't the Spider-man. Looks like your spider senses still works since the last time we went."

"Goblin…you picked the wrong spider to piss off."

"Oh come one is not every day that I can throw blondes off the bridge." Spider-man had heard enough; he fires a web attaching itself to Goblin's glider. Green Goblin flies way up to get Spider-man loose. While they were both flying, Spider-man pulls himself towards the Glider and knocks Goblin off his Glider and come crashing down. Spider-man lands on both of his feet, lifts a car above his head throws it at the Goblin. Goblin's glider come flying down and saving him from the car, destroying the store behind him. He flies up and fires the machine gun from his glider; Spider-man dodges the gunfire and jams the game by firing his web at it. Spider-man picks up another car and throws it at Goblin this time hitting him.

Eddie was just walking around Jump City having not much to do. He usually goes to school and right after school he works to help out his mother, however today was Saturday and he doesn't work on the weekends. He decided to walk around the city hoping to run into Peter since he was always on the move. He walked by the area where his mom worked and to his horror he saw bullet marks, toppled cars all over the place. He quickly searches for what caused all this destruction and to his horror he found a car through a window of where his mom worked. He quickly runs to the store found the car on top of a bloody mess that was his mother.

Spider-man had enough with Goblin, this was taking too long and he had better things to do then trying to punch Goblin in the face. He shoots a web at the glider and uses all of his strength and throws it to a building damaging the glider. Goblin lands on his stomach and slowly got back to all fours, spider-man slowly walks up to him and grabs throat and smacks his face a few times.

"Gobby this ends now!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh if you are this much fun now, I should have done what ever I did a long time ago."

"Well it doesn't matter I'm going to kill you."

"SPIDER-MAN!' shouted Eddie as he ran towards them.

"Kid stay out of this I'm doing what any good guy would do; take out the bad guy."

"You a hero! Please this is all your fault!"

"What?"

"All this destruction is all your fault." Spider-man regain his senses and saw everything around him, and Eddie was right Goblin didn't do any of this, he did.

"I'm sorry but I will pay for the damages, I don't know how, but I will."

"Oh yeah? What about my mother?"

"What about her."

"A car you threw struck her dead!"

"I did what?"

"You heard me my mom is dead because of you. First you take away my dad now my mom. You're no hero, you are a menace just like Jonah said you were." Hearing that from his best friend destroyed him. He let go the Goblin and Goblin quickly called for his glider.

"Well it's been fun, if you ever escape from the Titans or the police give me a call, I'll be ready for our net shin-dig." Goblin the flies away laughing at everything that had happen. Spider-man needed to get out of here, so he swings away as far as possible to rethink about everything.

-_Osborn's Residence-_

Norman Osborn arrives back home through a second entrance built by his Goblin persona. When he enters he sees Dr. Doom waiting for him.

"Osborn, were you able to do what you needed to do?"

"Yeah, boy did I miss messing with Spider-man, can't wait to do it again. Oh by the way I have to thank you for releasing from this torture cell known as Norman's mind, and telling me about the effects of the symbiote, and to think that slime made him all angry and reckless."

"There is no need to thank the good doctor. Now remember do not kill Spider-man just make his life a living hell."

"Oh don't I'm not going to kill him, he's way too much fun alive, but why do you want him alive?"

"My master wants him alive, that's all that matters."

_**A/N**_

_**Hello readers I know I did not post a chapter last month, but I was swamped with schoolwork and little to no time. Now the first semester was coming to a close giving more time to work on this. As always read and review and if you want post up a suggestion if you believe you have a good idea.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bold italics=Symbiote**_

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

The Titans arrived at the aftermath of the fight between Spider-man and the Green Goblin and found a blonde haired kid, about the size of Cyborg walking away from a very distraught Spider-man.

"Spider-man what happened?" asked Robin, Spider-man remained silent.

"Spider-man?" asked Starfire, he still remained silent.

"Yo dude what's the matter with you?" asked Cyborg, this time he looks up and stares at the Titans and the destruction behind them.

"This…is…all my fault…"

"What is?" asked Robin.

"All of this…I was too angry and reckless to notice what I was doing." The Titans took a look around and saw cars all over the place, trees and windows broken. They all look back at Spider-man in disbelief.

"Dude…you did this?" asked Beast-boy.

"Y...yeah… I never meant for this to happen, I just wanted to stop a madman from causing any harm."

"Who were you trying to stop?" asked Starfire. Spider-man's memories of what happened in the past all came back to him, his anger rose to a boiling point, he also didn't want them to know about everything about him; he felt that it was too soon to tell them about it.

"It's none of your concern." Said Spider-man angrily.

"Spider-man what's the matter?" asked Robin

"It's none of your business."

"Hey man we're just trying to help." Said Cyborg

"I don't need your help."

"Spider-man please let us help." Said Raven

"I said I don't need it." Spider-man turns and smacks her across the face. She falls down hard to ground shocking everyone including Spider-man himself.

"Yo what is your problem?" shouted Beast-boy.

"I…I'm sorry." Spider-man panicked for a minute and quickly fired a web and fled from the Titans. Raven gets up shocked at Spider-man for hitting her, but for that brief moment she took a look inside his mind and saw another entity occupying his mind. She also saw it slowly taking over his mind.

"Guys we have to go after him." Said Raven.

"He obviously wants nothing to do with us why should we go?" asked Beast-boy who is somewhat offended at how Spider-man acted.

"Because something is plaguing his mind. I can't explain it but we have to help him."

Robin pondered about what to do next. On one hand Spider-man doing all of this destruction and hitting Raven was unforgivable, on the other hand if what Raven said was true, he may not have been responsible for his actions.

"We'll go after Spider-man and if what Raven says is true then Spider-man may not be responsible for everything he had done." The rest of the Titans minus Raven were unsure about this decision, but they all agreed only because they cared about Spider-man.

Spider-man was swinging as far and fast as possible, he not only destroyed part of Jump city and killed Eddie's mom, he smacked Raven who like the other Titans were concerned about him and wanted to help. He wasn't scared at that fact that he may go to jail and confront some of his deadliest enemies; he was scared at the fact that before the symbiote attached itself to him he wouldn't have been so reckless and unleashed his anger onto his friends. He swings by onto a nearby church, where he decided to think about what to do next.

"_Ok Spidey, you destroyed part of Jump city, inadvertently killed Eddie's mom, and rejected your friends help and smacked raven across the face. Great way to start a day."_

"_**Who needs them? As long as we got each other that's all that matter."**_

"_Wait those weren't my thoughts."_

"_**You're right those weren't your thoughts, they are ours."**_

"_What is going on?"_

"_**We are becoming one, your friends would only get in the way of all the great things will do for society."**_

"_Oh like how we killed Eddie's mom?"_

"_**Causalities will be made, but in the end the world will be safe thanks to us."**_

"_Sorry I made a promise to myself that no life will be taken under my watch."_

"_**Whether we like it or not doesn't matter, we will become one." **_

"_Okay not liking where this is going, must remove the suit." _ Spider-man attempts to remove the symbiote by ripping it off, the Symbiote refuses to be apart from its beloved host. Each time he tears on part off his suit off, the symbiote would quickly latch on to another part of his body. Each rip felt like he was tearing off his own skin. During the struggle he hits a giant bell and the ringing noise from the bell caused the symbiote to screech in pain and made things easier for Spider-man to remove.

"_So you don't like noises?"_

"_**These noises are quite unpleasant to us."**_

"_Oh this is going to be fun." _

The Titans had decided to split up and search for Spider-man. Raven hears the church bells ringing she knows that now is not the time for the bell to be ringing so she flies towards the church. When she arrives at the church she sees Spider-man struggling to take off his black suit.

"Spider-man!"

"Raven! Quickly hit the bell as loud as you can." Raven not asking Spider0man why, uses her magic to strike the bell as many times as possible; the symbiote greatly affected by the sound vibrations eventually gave up and detached itself from Spider-man. Spider-man weak from the struggle falls down and Raven rushes over to help him up.

"Spider-man you alright?" asked the worried Raven.

"Yeah I'm fine all that struggle did was make my body feel like my skin was being ripped apart. " Spider-man then gives Raven a very serious look, "Raven, about what happened before, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you I was just…"

"It's fine Peter, you weren't in control of yourself, oh and one thing."

"What is it?"

"You don't happen to have a pair of pants do you?" Peter looks down, his face turns as red as tomatoes.

"One question, why are checking me our for?" Raven was taken aback by this question and saw the symbiote leaping up in the air attempting to reattach itself to Peter.

"Peter watch out." She tosses Peter to the side and gets hit by the symbiote. Peter watches in horror as Raven does her best to remove the symbiote.

"Get off."

"_**Why struggle against us? You saw how much stronger Peter Parker got, all that power can be yours."**_

"_Sorry I'm happy with the way I am."_

"_**Oh I can show you more then power, I can show you Peter Parker's deepest darkest secrets."**_And in a flash Raven witnesses memory of Peter Parker; the memories of his parents, his daily struggle with hell in high school, how he got his powers, that one fateful night that changed his life, and Gwen Stacy. Peter musters all of his strength to stand up and pick up the communicator, which Raven dropped during the struggle. He presses a button on the communicator that alerts the rest of the Titans of where they are located.

"_Darn it where the hell are they?" _thought Peter. He couldn't just lie there and watch Raven slowly get corrupted by the ooze, shortly after the rest of the Titans show up.

"Hey Spider…woah." Said Beast-boy in shock of both Raven struggling against the symbiote and the half naked Peter, but mostly the half naked Peter.

"Spider-man what's going on here?" asked Robin as he covers Starfire's eyes.

"No time to explain just hit the bell as many times as you can." They didn't ask why they have to hit the bell, they just hit the bell over and over again until the symbiote lost all of its strength and detached itself from Raven and slowly slipped away without anyone noticing. Raven collapsed on the floor and the rest of the Titans minus Peter ran over to her.

"Raven are you alright?" asked Starfire.

"I'm fine, how's Peter?"

"He's over there and…oh." Said Cyborg as he noticed Peter lying there unconscious.

"Let's get him out of here and we will have a talk with him later." Said Robin as he carried Peter out of the Church and brought him back to the Titan Tower.

Meanwhile Eddie was at a loss. His parents are dead; he didn't want to be a burden to his friends and didn't ask for their help. He just wondered around the city just taking what happened to me today in. He felt dead; he felt nothing inside except for one thing, his rage towards Spider-man. But what can he do? He was just a normal powerless person, he is nothing compared to Spider-man, in ten seconds he would be dead. He enters the church and walks towards the cross and bends to pray and starts to talk to the Lord.

"Lord please forgive me for thoughts of malice I've had towards my fellow man, and lord please forgive me for what I'm about to do and please do not condemn me." Eddie pulls out a knife and presses against his wrist until he heard the bell ring multiple times. Of course he heard the bell ring before but he just didn't think of anything much of it before, but now it was a little suspicious and went to take a look. He looks up and sees the Titans picking up Peter and carrying him away.

"Peter? What is he doing with the Titans? Could he be…" before he could finish, the black ooze dripped on him and slowly the symbiote took over his body.

"_**Eddie Brock, your hatred towards Spider-man…it tastes is appetizing to us." **_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**We are the suit that pathetic Spider-man rejected tell us do hate the Spider?"**_

"_Do you have to ask?"_

"_**No, but we have much to show Eddie Brock." **_The symbiote then shows Eddie all of Peter's memories including his time as Spider-man. He was both infuriated at Peter, this whole time pretending to be friends; Peter was out pretending to be a hero and do whatever he can to ruin Eddie's life.

"_Peter is Spider-man, why didn't I see this before? My best friend is also my most hated person."_

"_**Our most hated. Together Brock we have the power"**_

"_Yes" _

"_**Together we have the strength."**_

"_YES"_

"_**Together we will have our revenge on SPIDER-MAN! AHAHAHAHAHA"**_

**AN: Hey readers! Thanks for the patience and time to read this story; you have no idea how grateful I am to have people reading this story. I don't know why I always start writing at 10 at night at the beginning of the month and end at 3 AM at the last week of the month. But now I have more time since the semester ended so I'm planning on getting the next chapter in two weeks or so if not then definitely by the end of next month. Before I end it here I just want to say R&R AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

Peter was by himself in his room, he had just got through the longest ten minutes of his life. He explained to the rest of the Titans minus Raven about how the symbiote was slowly taking over his mind and he wasn't in control of his actions most of the time. Raven vouched for him since the symbiote was trying to bond with her. While all of the Titans forgave Peter for his actions, Peter still looked depressed and it seemed that something was still plaguing him.

"Peter what's wrong?" asked Robin

"Oh it's nothing."

"Uh didn't we have this conversation before? Pete just tell us what's wrong?"

"It's personal…"

"_*Sigh* _Peter I saw your memories when I was fighting off the symbiote. I understand that you don't want us to know about your past, but we are your friends and we want to help." Peter then looks up with his depressed look on his face, something the Titans thought would never see in their life.

"Ok alright, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Can please erase all the hardships in my past?" Everyone in the room was surprised by that question; whatever happened to him in the past must have really been bothering him till now.

"I can't make you any promises Peter, but if this is what you really want then I'll do my best." Raven goes back to her to retrieve one of her artifacts to help with the process. She comes back carrying an orb and sticks it out in front of Peter.

"Peter I want you to place your hand on this orb and it will show the memories that you may or may not erase." He was hesitant at first, but he knew Raven wouldn't try to do anything that would harm him and places his hand on the orb. The whole living area is then covered with images of Peter's memories, surrounding the Titans. Then the room flashes and the Titans find themselves in a hospital room with what appears to be Peter when he was six years old just waking up.

"Where am I?" asked kid Peter, a doctor walks astonished that Peter woke up.

"Oh thank god you are alive."

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"Son it's not easy for me to say this, but your parents died at the plane crash, in fact you were the only one that survived that plane crash." Peter immediately lets go of the orb and looks at Raven.

"Raven why did the orb show that memory?"

"I don't really know, your mind is in control of what appears so maybe this memory has something to do with your depression."

"I gotta say it's amazing that you survived the plane crash especially at the age." Said Cyborg.

"Yes and you were quite adorable." Said Starfire.

"Can we please continue?" said Raven, Peter places his hand on the orb and the room flashes into a lab filled with scientists and group of high school kids, and among them was Peter.

"Whose the dork with the glasses?" asked Beast-Boy.

"That would be me." Said Peter.

"Oh my bad."

"Move it Puny Parker just because you have a hard on for science doesn't mean we all do." Said the blonde buff student wearing a football jacket as he shoved Peter down.

"Are you alright Peter?" asked a blonde female student wearing glasses.

"Yeah I'm alright Gwen thanks."

"Hey guys keep up with the rest of us your going to miss the rest of the tour." Said Harry. Peter and Gwen walks towards the group whom are passing by Dr. Connor's experiments on genetically altered spiders

"Here we have ESU's collection of genetically alter of arachnids, altogether we have fifteen arachnids." Said one of the scientists that work for Dr. Connors.

"One's missing, there are only fourteen."

"Huh that's weird I guess Dr. Connors took one out for further studies, carrying on." As everyone follows the scientist a spider, comes down from the ceiling and lands on Peter's hand and bites him. He shakes off the spider and continues with the rest of the group. As time passes by Peter slowly loses consciousness until he gets back home and sleeps on his bed. When he woke up he notices one thing, He didn't need to wear his glasses, and the next thing he noticed was that when he looked at the mirror he was no longer scrawny, in fact he looked pretty ripped. The room then flashes forward to Peter and Uncle Ben both sitting in his car in the city in front of the library.

"Uncle Ben…" said the present Peter.

"Who's he?" asked Robin.

"He was my uncle, after my parents died I moved in with my aunt May and uncle Ben, he was like my father." Before the Titans can say anything the past Peter began to talk.

"Uncle Ben if say someone was good at one particular thing, then it wouldn't be a bad thing to cash in on those talents."

"Well it depends on what kind of talents we're talking about." Peter was about to leave the car to go what his uncle believes is the library until Uncle Ben stopped him. "Peter I know what you are going through, I've been through the exact same thing."

"No you haven't"

"Point is Peter you are changing into a man you are going to be and with that great power there must also come great responsibility."

"Stop preaching to me about what is right and what is wrong I think I'm smart enough to make my own decision."

"I don't mean to preach to you and I know I'm not your father…"

"Then stop pretending to be my father."

"Alright Peter I'll be here to pick you up at ten." The room then flashes and then everyone is at an arena with ten thousand people screaming Crusher Hogan, then a small announcer announces the next opponent who was Peter.

"Ladies and Gentleman here in the red corner Crusher HOGAN, and in the blue corner, hey kid what's your name?"

"The human spider."

"Really? Geez that name sucks. Here is the Spectacular Spider-man!" Everyone in the arena then boos at Spider-man.

"Wow you seemed to be hated even before you became a crime fighter." Said Beast-boy.

"Uh you got my name wrong."

"Does it look like I care?" The announcer exits the ring and the cage then lowers around the ring and Crusher Hogan charges at him and Spider-man then jumps up to the ceiling.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Staying away from you, that's a nice outfit did your husband picked that out for you or did he make it for you?" He then fires a web-line onto Crusher Hogan and as Spider-man jumps down to the ring, Crusher Hogan is then sent up like a piñata.

"Hey let me down here."

"Oh I don't know, if I do that…" He then lets go of the web, Crusher Hogan falls down to an uppercut and is knocked out, "I would win."

"The Winner SPIDER-MAN." The announcer leads him back to the backroom and both discuss the prize money.

"Ok kid here you go." He hands him a hundred dollars and a contract.

"What the hell is this?"

"Here's a hundred dollars from the prize money, the rest you will get when you sign an exclusive contract with me."

"You're kidding right? I'm out of here." As he walks towards the elevator, the announcer cries out for help as a burglar runs off with a sack of money.

"Hey kid, stop him!" Spider-man remembering how he was cheated out of his money moves to the side and let the burglar escape.

"Why didn't you stop him? You could have beaten him to a pulp."

"Sorry not my problem."

"Peter I can't believe you let him escape." Said Robin.

"Well sorry at the time I thought it served him right for robbing me of what should have been mine, but now I look back at it this was the worst decision of my life."

"Why is that?" asked Raven.

"Just watch." The room flashes to nighttime and Peter was walking home from the arena, upset over him losing money and Uncle Ben not being there to pick him up. He sees police cars outside his house and immediately runs into the house.

"Aunt May what happened?"

"Dear, it's your uncle, he's…" she starts crying her eyes out and then a police officer approaches him,

"Son, your uncle was murdered by a carjacker, but don't worry we got him at the acme warehouse." Peter's eyes were filled with rage, he ran out of the house and as he runs in the dark he dons on the outfit he wore for the wrestling match.

"Peter!" cried out Aunt May.

"Ma'am let him go, kids his age take it the hardest." Spider-man swings from building to building, going as fast as he can to the warehouse. He arrives at the warehouse and sneaks into the warehouse without letting the police that were outside detecting his presence. He sees the murderer looking out the window and crawls on the ceiling and jumps down in front of him and starts to beat him mercilessly. The Titans then watch Spider-man tearing the murderer apart; they notice that he wasn't pulling any punches; they really thought he was going to kill him.

"Wha…what do you want from me?"

"You took a life of a great man." Spider-man pins him to the window, and the searchlight from outside beams through the window and Spider-man sees the face of the murderer much to the Titans and Spider-man's surprise.

"No...not you…it can't be…" he lets go of the murderer who turned out to be the same burglar that he let escape earlier, he regains his focus and grabs the murderer and pins him through the window, letting the murderer's life hang by Spider-man's arms.

"I should drop you, take what you took from Uncle Ben."

"No please…" Spider-man drops him and at the last second fires a web-line saving his life and let the police arrest him.

"But he wouldn't approve, with great power, comes great responsibility."

"I'm sorry to see what happened." Said Robin.

"Yeah now I see why you've been somewhat depressed lately." Said Raven

"It doesn't end there."

"There's more?" asked Beast-boy. The room flashes to a funeral house, a group of people including Peter and Aunt May were mourning over the death of Uncle Ben. Peter approaches the casket of Uncle Ben and lets out all the guilt he was having.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Ben…it's all my fault…it's my fault that you died…oh god I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He then cries out attracting attention from his three best friends Eddie, Harry, and Gwen.

"Hey Pete I'm sorry about Uncle Ben." Said Gwen.

"Yeah man, hey my dad said he can help you and Aunt May out with anything." Said Harry

"Yeah and if you want I'll beat up Flash for ya if that helps." Said Eddie.

"Thanks guys, but right now I just want to be by myself." He then walks outside and Gwen walks after him.

"Peter I know how you feel, I lost my mom the same way you lost Uncle Ben."

"No you don't. It wasn't your fault your mom died."

"I know it wasn't my fault, it's also not your fault for Uncle Ben's death."

"Yes it is, that day Uncle Ben drove me to the library and told me he was going to wait for me at ten. If I hadn't gone that day then his life could have been spared."

"You can't blame yourself for that, there was no way you could have known that would have happened."

"It still doesn't change the fact that people I care about are dead, sometimes I wonder if I was meant to live a life of loneliness and despair."

"But you're not alone, you have your Aunt May, Harry, Eddie, and me." She places her hand on his cheek and both of their face gets closer and then their lips embraced one another.

"So this Gwen, she must be pretty special." Said Starfire.

"Yeah she helped make every crap I've been through seem like it didn't matter."

"So where is she?" asked Robin. Peter's face went dim; no one in the room save for Raven and Peter knew what happened to her.

"Peter, allow your mind to show them what happened." The room flashes to the Washington Bridge, one year later, there they see Spider-man confronting Green Goblin who was holding Gwen Stacy over the bridge.

"Give her back Goblin"

"Oh your such a boy scout, I'll make you a deal, you can end this right now and fire your web and risk your girlfriend's death, or you can let me go and I'll let her go."

"Fine later her go."

"Oh poor choice of words." He lets her drop to her death, Spider-man runs towards the edge and fires a web-line catching her. He pulls her up and much to his horror discovered that she was dead.

"I gotta say you're probably the only hero dumb enough to fire a web-line to stop her from such great height and speed rate of her drop."

"Oh god what have I done." He kneels down embracing his dead girlfriend as Green Goblin escaped.

"Peter I don't know what to say." Said Robin.

"Don't can we drop it." Everyone in the room stayed quiet until Raven broke the silence.

"I can see why you're depressed about what had happened. And I can also see why you want me to delete those memories."

"So can you please delete them?"

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"I'm just warning you now, if you allow the orb to do this, you cannot control what the orb deletes, in fact it may cause you to lose all of your memories, and in some cases may put you into a coma."

"Wish you had told me that beforehand."

"So are you going to do it?"

"Hold let me think." Peter walks outside fires two long web-lines onto two different poles.

"Where are you going?" asked Starfire.

"Heading to the city so I can think." He walks back and then slingshots himself all the way to the city.

"Ok I shot first to do that when he gets back." Joked Beast-boy.

Spider-man swings on top of a nearby building thinking about what to do. He could risk losing all of his memories and go into a coma just to forget his hardships, but he didn't want to put more strain on his Aunt May. Just before he reaches to his decision a giant black ball hits him from behind.

"What just happened? Wait my spider-sense, it didn't go off, how did that happen." He then gets punched in the face and goes flying into a wall, and appearing before him with a giant black being with the same insignia as the one he had when he was with the symbiote.

"The Symbiote, it found a new host, this is not good."

"Yes we found a new host, and we get along so well Spider-man or should we say Peter Parker."

"Wait how do you know who I am?"

"We shared much great secrets with one another, and we guess it's only fair to reveal to you who are our host is." The Symbiote dissolves the face and it is then revealed to be Eddie Brock.

"No…Eddie…why?"

"Why? You killed our parents, ruining our lives, and because of you I have to drop out of school and my dreams, my future ruined by our former best friend."

"Eddie I'm sorry for what I did, if there's anything…"

"There is no Eddie Brock, There is only VENOM."

**AN: Hey readers! I'm surprised with myself. I actually posted up a new chapter in less time then I anticipated. Anyways I hope you readers out there enjoyed my chapter and leave a review and HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

The Titans did not know what to do; they want to Spider-man with his problems, but it seems that he doesn't want anyone to help. Robin looked at the other Titans to collect his thoughts and finally says something.

"Let's go find Spider-man."

"You sure about this Robin, I mean you heard the guy he wants to be alone." Said Cyborg.

"Whether he wants to be alone or not it doesn't matter, he is a part of this team and we have to back him up." The rest of the Titans agreed with Robin and went off to the city together to find him.

Spider-man couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend, Eddie Brock, willingly accepted the symbiote and became one. He knew that if they permanently bonded, then he would never see the same Eddie that he knew and loved. Venom ferociously threw a left hook; Spider-man ducks out of the way only for Venom to kick him in the chin causing Spider-man to be lifted in the air, and then he grabs his leg slams to ground and throws across to a nearby building.

"Ow…that really hurt…" Venom then leaps across and lands right in front of Spider-man.

"What's wrong little spider, can't take the beating? Well too bad, we haven't even started." Venom lists his left foot up, and then Spider-man quickly rolls out of the way and fires web which splats on Venom's face. While he was distracted, Spider-man lunges at him sending both of them off a twenty-story building. Spider-man landed on top of Venom and crawled off of him and got up, he was a little dazed from the fight but he was going to be all right.

"Ok better get out of here before he wakes up." He fires a web-line a goes off to somewhere far from where he was. Venom gets up, sees Spider-man trying to flee the scene and fires his own web and yanks Spider-man towards him and bear hugs.

"Where are you trying to run off to? We're not done with you." Spider-man back head butts him, Venom lets go and Spider-man then uppercuts him, and when he threw a left hook, Venom catches his hand tightly. Spider-man throws another punch with his free hand and again Venom catches his hand and like with the left hand, he tightly squeezes it making Spider-man kneel down on one knee.

"That's weird, I was never this strong with the symbiote."

"Well our other self revealed a secret that wasn't shared with you, the stronger our bond, the stronger we get." As he finishes his line, Robin who had just arrived to the scene throws a batarang at Venom's arm. Though it didn't hurt him, he felt it and focused his attention on Robin.

"Well if it isn't the bird boy. Did you get too old for Batman to hang around or did he just get bored of you?"

"No I went solo for a while. Now let go of Spider-man."

"Fine by me." He throws him off to the side and lunges at Robin. Robin cartwheels to the side dodging Venom and pulls out a staff and starts to swing the staff at Venom. Despite Venom's size, he was pretty agile and dodges all of Robin's attacks. Robin again swings his staff at Venom; Venom instead of dodging, punches breaking the staff. Robin tosses aside his broken staff and then throws an explosive batarang to Venom's face, although it hits, it didn't affect him that much.

"What…who are you?" asked Robin

"We are poison to Spider-man…We are VENOM." He then fires a web-ball that is twenty times the size of Spider-man's at both Robin and Spider-man. While dodging the web-balls they both noticed how powerful the web-balls were.

"Damn, these things are about the size of a cannonball." Said Robin.

"I was about go for bowling balls, but yours works too." Said the web-slinger. Spider-man then distracts by firing back, and when Venom wasn't looking, Robin leaps towards him and kicks him in the face and then kicks him in the gut. Spider-man shoots a web-line at Venom and using all of his strength yanks Venom towards him and punches his face and ends his combo with an upper cut. Venom recovers from their attack, roars loudly grabs Spider-man by the throat and throws him at Robin knocking them both down.

"Does this thing have a weakness?"

"As far as I know high sound vibrations severely weaken it."

"Good enough for me." Robin throws a few of what looks like a few small disc at the foot of Venom, and the discs then emit a high pitch sound. Venom screams in pain and tries his best to resist the sounds, but the vibrations were causing way too much pain.

"AHHHHH YOU MAY HAVE LIVED FOR NOW, BUT THERE'S MORE THEN ONE WAY TO GET OUR REVENGE, WE KNOW WHO YOU LOVE THE MOST." Venom then swings away leaving the Titans alone to ponder about he meant by that statement

"Spider-man what does he mean by that?" asked Robin.

"I don't know…you saw my past everyone I loved is now dead."

"What about Aunt May?"

"Eddie wouldn't let the symbiote hurt Aunt May, she often took care of him as if he was my brother."

"Then whom is he referring to?"

"I don't know, by the way where are the rest of the Titans?"

"We split up to look for you."

"Alright tell the rest to meet us back at the tower."

Raven, who was flying around the city, was worried about Spider-man. He reminded Raven of herself; he rarely told the Titans anything about him. Even though he had just revealed his past, he still refused to let them help him. She sensed that there's great danger if he continues to act the way he was acting. Out of nowhere Venom kicks her and she lands on top of a building hard. She slowly gets up and much to her horror it was the symbiote.

"Oh God the symbiote found a new host." Said Raven with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Well, well so this is who Spider-man value the most?"

"Wait, what does Spider-man have to do with you?"

"He rejected us, rejected the power we only wanted to share. And he ruined our lives destroyed everything and everyone I cared about, so we will do the same to him."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You don't know? Other then his lovely Aunt May, you seem to be the most important person in his life." Raven couldn't believe what she heard; she is the most important person in Peter's life? She knew this would be a bad idea if something happen between the two. She had to remain focus, if she thought too much about this, she would lose control over her powers and she had to stay focus on the danger in front of her.

Venom then charges at Raven slashing away, Raven dodges his attacks and uses her magic to blast at him, however she did not know that Venom possessed the agility that rivaled with Spider-man's. He dodges her attack and leaps into the air and tries to hammer her down with his fists. Raven protects herself with her magic by creating a barrier around her, Venom continued to hammer his fists down over and over again until the barrier began to show signs of breaking and he puts all of his strength into his right fist and breaks through the barrier and knocking her out.

"Hmph why we don't get why Parker cares about this girl." Venom lifts up her motionless body over his shoulders and swings away.

All the remaining Titans decided to gather together at the Tower; Spider-man and Robin waited patiently together for about five minutes until Spider-man broke the silence.

"So Robin how are things between you and Starfire?"

"Wait what?"

"You know did you guys you know do it?"

"What no we're just friends and we're a little too young too young to do that."

"What! Ew no! I was talking about you two going on a date, you pervert." Before

Robin could respond, Beast-boy, Cyborg, and Starfire arrive.

"Dude where did you run off to?" asked Beast-boy.

"I ran off to the city to by myself, but that's not important."

"What is it?" asked Starfire.

"This my shock you, hell this shocked me."

"Just say it." Said Cyborg.

"Ok fine, guys I'm afraid that Robin is a perfect." Everyone then looks at Robin in shock while Robin was caught off guard. "I know it maybe shocking but he is still our beloved leader. Oh and also the black ooze that was once attached to me found a new host."

"Wait that thing was alive?" asked Beast-boy

"Yeah it was its some sort of symbiote that enhances the host strength, durability, and agility, however it also enhances their rage"

"Oh that explains why you were being all emo and stuff." Joked Beast-boy.

"Yeah my bad, but still we have to find the new host before he hurts somebody."

"Ok but where is Raven." Asked Starfire.

"Hold on let me use the communicator." Said Spider-man. He pulls it out and contacts Raven, in a few moments he was connected.

"Hehehehahahaha"

"No Venom, what have you done with her!"

"Aw poor little Spider, worried about your precious Raven ahahahahaha. Meet us at the same place where you murdered our mom alone." He hangs up living a very distraught Spider-man and confused Titans.

"Spider-man what happened?" ask Robin.

"Robin do you remember that Venom creature we fought?"

"Yeah, oh my god he has Raven?"

"Who has Raven and who is this Venom?" asked Cyborg.

"Venom is this monster that has all of my powers except stronger."

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go get Raven." Said the energetic Beast-boy.

"Beast-boy wait." Shouted Spider-man, but Beast-boy already ran off to the T-jet before Spider-man could warn him.

"Why is he so impulsive?" asked Spider-man in frustration. They all followed Beast-boy and went off to find Raven.

Raven had just regain consciousness and found herself entangled in black webbing and surrounded her were black webbing all over the place and right next to her was a coffin.

"Where am I?" asked Raven, Venom was above her, slowly crawling towards his captive.

"You're at the birthplace of our hatred for the Spider."

"Spider-man! What do you have against him?"

"He rejected us, we only wanted to help but he became afraid of the power and rejected us. Now we have a host whose hatred taste so appetizing."

"Who is the host?"

"Does it matter? Soon the Spider will come and we will have our revenge."

"What makes you think he'll come?"

"Because other then his sweet Aunt May, you are his most important person in his life at the moment."

"I'm…his…" Raven was speechless; she couldn't believe she mattered that much to him. She always thought she was just another person in his life, but now she is trying her best to suppress her every emotion.

The T-jet was above the area where Raven and Venom were located, the Titans were shocked to black webbings all over the place, the police force that were alerted about Venom were either dead or ensnared by the webs.

"Oh my gosh." Said the shocked Starfire.

"Ok Robin did you pack those high sound vibration batarangs?" asked Spider-man

"Yeah I only have three left."

"Ok that'll have to do."

"Why do we need that?" asked Cyborg.

"Because Venom is weak against high sound vibrations, and we are going to exploit it for all it's worth." Said Spider-man.

"So what's the plan?" asked Beast-boy.

"Let me talk to Venom and if that fails Robin hit him with those batarangs and while he is weak attack all at once." The T-jet lands on top of a building and then Spider-man swings down and lands in front of Venom.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Said Venom.

"Well I have a reputation to live up to if the boys back home found out I ran from a fight, well they would have a hay day,"

"Always with the jokes little Spider."

"Eddie I'm here to talk."

"Why should we listen to you?" Spider-man then took off his mask so he could look him through his own eyes and remind Venom that he is still is his friend Peter Parker.

"Eddie look I know what I did to you was unforgivable, but I am sorry I never meant to bring harm to you or your family. I only wanted to help and obviously I didn't do the best job but I am sorry and remember this no matter what you did or will do, you're still my best friend." The face of Venom retracts itself revealing Eddie's face and he slowly kneels down, which prompted Peter to walk towards him. " Eddie I knew I can reach out to you lets get out of here." Then Eddie looks up, staring into Peter's eyes and delivers a powerful uppercut and his face reverts back to his Venom's face.

"For a nerd, you are really stupid. We will never forgive you and there is no Eddie Brock there is only VENOM."

"I feared as much." Spider-man then pulls out his communicator to contact with the rest of the Titans, "ok Robin now!" Robin swings down and throws three batarangs at the ground and a high pitch sound vibrations were emitted, and immediately Venom shows signs pain. Beast-boy takes this opportunity to turn into a mammoth and charge at him, however Venom regains his composure and swings out of the way causing Beast-boy to be stuck on one of his webbings.

"I don't get it, why isn't he affected by the sound vibrations?" said Robin.

"Because Robin, the more host we bond, the more we evolve."

"So now you've evolved to the point not even sound vibrations can hurt you?"

"Exactly." Starfire was carrying Cyborg as he fired his cannon at Venom; they both land and Starfire fired her starbolts along with Cyborg. Venom was taking a pounding from the two of them, so he fires a web ball which were about the size of a cannonball, and blocking the Titan's assault causing a small explosion and the smoke blocked Starfire's and Cyborg's vision. Just as the smoke was clearing Venom fired a web line at Cyborg and reels him and uppercuts him, he then quickly Leaps forward and landing on top of Starfire.

"You have such alluring aroma…can't to see you taste." Robin throws an explosive batarang, catching Venom's attention.

"How many variations of these do you have?" Asked Beast-boy.

"137" answered Robin. He throws another one as Venom charges at them; it did not seem to slow him down at all. They both attempt to leap out of the way, but Venom catches both of them and slams them both to the ground. He turns and sees the wall crawler freeing Raven

"Raven I'm sorry I got you into this, but I'll get you out of it." As he rips off the webs Venom's webs wraps around Spider-man's neck slowly choking him out.

"Now little Spider we're going to make you go through the same pain and torture we went through." He then wraps his webs around Spider-man and tosses him to the side. Venom then turns his arms into tentacles and just when he was about to wrap it around Raven, Raven breaks free from the web with her eyes glowing crimson red.

"How dare you hurt my friends, you'll never hurt them ever again." She then uses her magic to wrap around Venom and proceeds to squeeze every ounce of oxygen in their body. Venom eventually broke free and lunges himself at her but she then creates a giant claw and slams him down to the ground and uses her magic to pull out two giant electric chords from a nearby building and wraps it around him.

"GAHHHHHH" roared Venom who was greatly affected by the electric chords. Spider-man wakes up and sees what was happening, he knew he had to stop her from killing Venom.

"RAVEN STOP!" Raven snapped herself back into reality and saw what she was doing; she was actually killing Venom.

"Oh my god, Peter what happen?" Spider-man then told her everything that had happen and as he finished the story the Titans came to and walked towards them.

"Hey you guys alright?" asked Robin.

"Yeah we're fine." Answered Spider-man.

"Uh guys the symbiote is trying to get away." Said Cyborg, Spider-man quickly webbed up the symbiote

"Ok what are we going to do with these guys?" asked Beast-boy who was referring to the symbiote and Eddie.

"We'll send the symbiote to S.T.A.R labs so they can research it and as for him, he is going to Arkham."

"No don't" everyone looked at Spider-man with a puzzled look.

"He may have tried to kill us and was a little psycho about it, this guy is still my best friend and if he were to go to Arkham, he wouldn't last day with those psychotic madmen."

"What do you suggest then?" asked Starfire.

"I know this place called Ravencroft where there's this specialist that works with patients just like him." The Titans then all agreed to let Eddie be sent there and as they board the T-jet, Spider-man notices Raven's concerned look.

"Hey Raven penny for your thoughts."

"It's nothing Peter."

"Raven I saw what happened you almost killed him that wasn't like you.

"I know, something bad is going to happen, promise me you will do anything to prevent it."

"Don't worry I will."

Dr. Doom and Slade were at their lair overlooking the Titans, Slade then looked up at Doom with a question in mind.

"Did you see what I saw?"

"Yes Slade both the Spider and the Raven is ready."

"Yet you have still yet to tell me Spider-man's role."

"The master wants him part of the ritual that all that matters."

"So it begins now?"

"Summon up the Demons, we attack Jump City…."

**AN: Sorry for the wait, this story was hard to write since Venom, who happens to be my favorite villain finally appears and I wanted to make him look as good as possible and not mess up the character. I know I changed Venom's weakness in the middle of the chapter but I thought the exploitation of his weakness would get tiresome so I added the whole evolution idea into the mix. If you enjoyed it review it and pass it on and if you want drop me a few ideas for future chapters I am very open to the idea.**

**Deadpool: Yet again I don't appear, when am I coming back?"**

**AN: Ah jeez not again….**


	16. Chapter 16

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

_**Raven looked in disbelief, in front of her eyes was Jump City up in flames, buildings in ruins, and there were very little signs of life. Around her, she notices a ripped cape of Superman, Captain America's shield broken in half, Green Lantern's ring on the ground with no power in it, Wolverine's adamantium skeleton lying on the ground, and Cyclop's visor lying next to a pile of diamond dust. She turns around and saw her friends defeated: Cyborg is in pieces, Beast-boy's head had been turned 180 degrees, Starfire lying underneath a pile of debris with her hand sticking out, and Robin impaled on to a nearby building. She then sees Spider-man all battered and costume ripped kneeling down heavily breathing as three shadowy figures approach him. The center figure wraps his hand Spider-man's neck and squeezes his neck until it snaps. The figure then throws the lifeless body at the feet of Raven and as the figure got closer, she then realized that it was her father Trigon.**_

"_**Your destiny awaits you daughter." He then laughs manically and suddenly everything goes dark.**_

Raven was awakened by the sound of the alarm, she was panting heavily and cold sweat ran down her body. She quickly calmed herself down and immediately headed to the living area. She sees everyone there all ready for action, except for Beast-boy who gave a big yawn.

"_*YAWN* _what seems to be the trouble?" asked the tired Beast-boy.

"Dr. Light is attacking a an oil tanker nearby." Said Robin.

"Alright lets get this over with, I was having awesome dream that I was flying and kicking butt and stuff." Said Beast-boy.

"Why is that awesome, you are Beast-boy, you can just transform into a bird and fly." Said Spider-man, and everyone except for Raven laughed. They immediately headed downtown with their T-jet to confront Dr. Light.

Dr. Light was shooting up the place like a madman, even though he had the money, he wanted to gain the Titan's attention just so that he can try his hand at their newest member Spider-man. He still hasn't gotten over the embarrassment he had faced when he "fought" Deadpool he wanted to get over that by fighting the Titans.

"Come out Titans! Face the wrath of Dr. Light."

"Dr. Light, for a person that is obsessed with light, you're not very bright."

"Yeah next time you commit a crime, do it somewhere we can see it from our living room."

"Oh…" Dr. Light fires a flash of light at the Titans. They all dodge his light; Cyborg fires back at him with his cannon, but Dr. Light blocks it with his light beams while he was distracted Starfire fires her starbolts and Dr. Light creates a force field around himself; he then throws a device from his block trapping her in a transparent sphere. Beast-boy transforms into a wolf and attempts to slash and bite Dr. Light; Dr. Light backs off for a bit throws several mini light balls and explodes in front of Beast-boy's eyes temporarily blinding him. Robin leaps into the air to attack, however Dr. Light quickly fires another light beam hitting him square in the chest. Cyborg rushes over to attack, but Dr. Light infuses both Cyborg and the concrete with his light. Raven readies her magic, however she took too long to recite it and gets hit.

"Word of advice next time use shorter spells." Said Dr. Light. Spider-man fires his webs trapping Dr. Light. Although his webs are powerful, Dr. Light quickly uses his light beam to break himself out before the web hardens. He fires a light beam at a nearby building causing little debris to fall above a nearby pedestrian. Spider-man sees this and quickly swings over to save the pedestrian. Dr. Light takes this opportunity to take out Raven.

"What's wrong afraid of a little light?" asked Dr. Light. Raven eyes turned black and used her magic to lift a nearby motorcycle and throw it at him. Dr. Light lifted his hand in front of him and destroys the motorcycle.

"Is this the best you Titans have to offer?" All of sudden Raven's eyes turn crimson red and floats up in the air and black tendrils appear and wraps around Dr. Light.

"What's wrong afraid of a little dark?"

"OK WAIT, I SURENDER, I GIVE UP, I'LL TURN MYSELF IN, PLEASE! LET ME GO!" screamed Dr. Light as he is being dragged into the darkness.

Spider-man comes swinging back to see what was happening, and was horrified to see what Raven was doing.

"RAVEN STOP!" shouted Spider-man. Raven hears this and regains her senses before she killed Dr. Light. When the Titans came to, they were frightened by Raven's appearance.

"Raven…" said the worried Beast-boy. Raven had a scared look on her face; she realized at that moment what she had done and didn't know how the Titans would react to her actions.

"I…I have to go." Raven then opens a portal and immediately enters the portal, leaving the Titans both scared and worried about her. As the cops take Dr. Light away, he starts to ramble about what he was really doing.

"That excursed Goblin promised me I would regain my lost reputation I once had." Spider-man upon heard this rushes over grabs Dr. Light by the collar.

"Who did you say came to you?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me for so help me God that there will be no light in where you'll be going."

"Alright, alright, he's name is the Green Goblin."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know he came to me." Spider-man frustrated, releases him and let the authorities take care of him.

"You alright Spider-man?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm going to take off for a while, meet you guys back at the tower." Spider-man swings away leaving the Titans wondering why two of their members took off like that.

Spider-man was swinging for hours trying to look for Goblin; he wanted to settle the score for everything he had done to him. He lands on a nearby edge of a building and squatted there.

"_Ok Spidey lets think if I was a raging psycho who clearly has bad taste in costume, where would I be?" _His spider-senses go off and leap forward as two pumpkin bombs explode.

"Well well Spider-man, I thought by now the police would have arrested you for what happened last time we fought."

"What can I say we heroes have some sort of a immunity to jail time." Spider-man then swings around and kicks Goblin in the face. As the Green Goblin falls, the glider immediately flies beneath him and catches before he fell to his death.

"Lucky hit," he then unleashes a group of bronze spheres with razor sharp blades, "Let's how you fair with Goblin Bats." The Goblin Bats come flying at him while Spider-man is swinging away to dodge all of the bats and fires web-balls at them. One of the bats slices through the webs and sends Spider-man falling. He quickly fires another web on to a building and fires another web-line at a bat a swings it at another bat destroying two out of ten bats.

Meanwhile Raven entered the portal to return to her home realm Azarath. She hadn't been to her home since she first left to Earth. She had wandered around and already began to notice that there are no signs of life around, not like she expected a parade for her return, but still this was to her unsettling. She then saw a dove fly by her and landed on the fingertip of her mother.

"Arella." Arella looked back at Raven and turns back forward and walks. "No wait," said Raven as she reached her arm out and floated to her. "I've come back, mother please help me."

"You always had a home here my child, but help we could not give."

"The prophecy it's happening, you have to tell me how to stop it." She walks towards her mother in hopes of finding an answer.

"Nothing can be done, the promise of your birth was absolute."

"I don't believe you, there has to be a way, I don't want to help him. Mother I am afraid."

"You always had the love of your people, even knowing what you will become, and what that would bring. It was too late for Earth as it was too late for Azarath." Then right before Raven's eyes, a flash white engulfs her. She sees her home in flames and as she looks around for help, she hears Trigon's voice.

"Earth shall share the same fate as Azarath, it is your and the Spider's destiny."

"No, what does Spider-man have to do with this."

"While I am able to enter Earth, I cannot stay for long as the portal will suck any material outside of Earth realm. In order for me to stay I need a host who is suffering with great despair, and Spider-man has been suffering quite a lot lately."

"No…"

"Yes...the end of Earth shall come to pass and there is nothing you can do about it."

Back in Jump city, Spider-man is doing whatever he can to beat Green Goblin. He managed to destroy all of the bats swinging through swinging through tight spaces. He swings around and tackles Goblin down onto a roof a ceiling. He punches Goblin's face over and over again to vent out all of the anger he had towards him, all Goblin could do was smile and laugh.

"What's so funny? Stop smiling you deranged lunatic." Yelled Spider-man as he continued to punch him.

"My dear, dear wall crawler. You are just too much fun. Why I haven't had this much fun since I dropped that blonde off a certain bridge." Spider-man infuriated by that statement continued to punch him until goblin grabbed his fist and kicked him off. Spider-man was then flying ten feet in the air and the glider then rams him from behind sending crashing down. As he got up, he saw a strange insignia, similar to the one he saw on Slade, on his forehead. Spider-man knowing what this meant, immediately calls the rest of the Titans.

"Spider-man where are you?" asked a concerned Robin.

"Just use the damn GPS on the communicator there's more important things at hand."

"Like?"

"There's a maniac who was once as strong as me has that same insignia on his forehead as Slade and is now about to kill me, but no worries I got this."

"We'll be right there." Robin cuts off the transmission and just then Goblin was right in front of Spider-man, lifts him by the arm and slams him down to the ground. Spider-man recovered fires a web to blind Goblin and uppercuts him then does a spinning heel kick to the face. Goblin feeling very little of the attacks kicks him Spider-man on the chest causing him to fall back a few feet away from him. Goblin then takes out a few bombs and throws it at him, and although Spider-man is fast enough to dodge all of the bombs, however the explosion was enough for Spider-man to feel and his suit began to rip; half of his face was revealed.

"Aw what's wrong little Spider did that big ol' bad bomb hurt?" He then kicks him the gut and grabs him by his hair. "Once I'm done with you I'm going to go after all of your friends starting with your precious Raven."

"No." said Spider-man, he then gathers all of his strength and kicks Goblin in the chest. Once let go of Goblin's grasp, Spider-man then fires two web-lines at his feet yanking it back causing him to fall. He then leaps high into the air still holding on to the webs and yanks Goblin towards him and landing on top of him. He leaps off of him and fires another web at a wall and yanks it down so it can fall on top of Goblin. The Green Goblin emerges from the wreckage, and oddly enough wasn't his usual chatty self.

"Please, Please stop."

"What?"

"It's me Peter Norman Osborn, the real one."

"Mr. Osborn? What is the meaning of this?"

"The Goblin he was let loose again, by someone I don't know you have to help me."

"Last time I helped you, you ended dropping Gwen to her death."

"It was the Goblin's fault not mine. Please Peter I've always been a father to you so please help."

"I already have a father, his name is Ben Parker." Osborn upset about this reverts back to Goblin.

"God speed Spider-man." He then signals his Glider to draw out a blade and fly towards Spider-man. Spider-man's spider-senses go off and leap into the air dodging the glider; Goblin not having enough time to dodge is left standing.

"Oh." The Glider then impales Osborn leaving him only a few seconds to live. "Peter…please…don't tell Harry." Osborn's body goes cold, and right at this moment the Titans arrive.

"You guys have the best timing." Said Spider-man.

"Yo man what happened here?" asked Cyborg

"A man losing a battle against he's demons." Spider-man then looked down at Osborn and picks him up.

"Are you crazy we have to get him to the hospital." Said Robin.

"It's too late he is already dead."

"Oh my…" said Starfire.

"If you don't mind can we drop him off at his home?" the Titans allowed Spider-man to carry the dead body of Osborn with them to drop him off at his home. The stop right outside of Osborn's window and Spider-man sneaks in and puts Osborn into his bed, as he does this, Harry walks in.

"Dad? Spider-man? What have you done to him?" Spider-man immediately jumps out and into the T-jet and fly away. Harry runs to his dead father's side, "Oh God no, dad, please…no, I swear as long as I live Spider-man will pay for this."

The next day, the Titans are still worried that Raven never came home, and Peter got a call from Harry to attend to his father's funeral. Peter, along with the Titan's attend to the funeral, and after the funeral the Titans approach Harry.

"So glad you came." Said Harry as he hugged Peter.

"Don't worry I'm here for you." Harry then took look what was behind Peter and saw the Titans. "Oh sorry, this is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast-boy these were the new friends I told you about."

"Glad to finally meet you." Said Robin as he shook Harry's hand.

"Yes friend Peter here told us much about you." Said Starfire

"Glad to see he still remembers his friends."

"What will you do now?" asked Beast-boy.

"I moving back to New York with my mom, someone has to run the Oscorp."

"You inheriting your dad's company?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, Peter you and my mom are the only family I have now."

"Don't worry if you need anything I be there to help."

"That reminds me, I know what happened on the night he died."

"You do?" all the Titans started to have a worried look on their faces.

"Yeah Spider-man killed him. Yeah sure they hated each other, but he didn't have to go that far."

"Oh sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, for as long as I live I will kill him with my own bare hands. Look I didn't mean to make things weird, but I have to go the next flight to New York is in an hour."

"Alright see ya." They both parted ways, leaving Peter to think to himself another life ruined because of Spider-man, right then and there he wondered if being Spider-man was even worth it.

At downtown of Jump city, a portal had appeared and out came a horde of fire demons and leading the army were Dr. Doom and Slade.

"So it begins." Said Slade

"Yes it does…let us find the Spider."

**AN: Hey readers thanks for reading, and right now I usually something that either relates to apologizing for my lateness or how late the next chapter is going to be, but right now I really got nothing to say…**

**Deadpool: Seriously when am I going to come back, I'm the Merc with the FREAKING Mouth, having me appear again would be the greatest thing since that fighting game, which I appear in, came out**

**AN: Look the story is going to end soon so there is no room for to be brought back, just be happy that if the sequel to this story is in demand, you will be in it for sure and I will make sure you got more then two or three chapters this time. Otherwise I'll just replace you with Barakapool from that Wolverine movie.**

**Deadpool: All right you win for now, but I shall return…in the sequel…with more guns…and more bombs…and more fourth wall destruction!**

**AN: ****Sigh**** anyways leave a review and please let me know if you want a sequel or not. I have an idea but its really going to delve into other Marvel mythos, which Spider-man would never deal with it. Till then leave a review and leave any ideas you wish for me to write in the sequel, SEE YA**


	17. Chapter 17

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

It had been only two hours since Norman Osborn's death and the Titans already were off to downtown. They just been received an alarm about several demons appearing along with Dr. Doom and Slade. Although the Titans felt that Spider-man may not be emotional prepared, they still went due to Spider-man's insistence.

"Peter you sure want to do this?" asked the concerned Robin.

"Yeah I do, can't let another death stop me from saving the day right?"

"Hey guys not to sound like a defeatist but we are up against Slade and Dr. Doom along with an army of Fire Demons and Raven is still missing." Said Beast-boy.

"Do not worry Beast-boy I'm sure Raven will join us from whatever she is doing." Said Starfire to reassure Beast-boy. They land in front of the Demon army and appearing before them are Dr. Doom and Slade.

"So this is the famous Teen Titans I have heard so much about. Where's the quiet member of your so called team?" asked Dr. Doom.

"She's away right now getting prepared to kick your butt." Said Cyborg.

"I highly doubt that." Said Slade.

"Slade by the end of this day you will be arrested and be brought to justice." Said Robin.

"Drop the Boy Scout act Robin, I've seen you do things that even your old mentor would disapprove." Robin blinded by rage, charges at Slade with his staff and swings it towards Slade. Slade catches Robin's staff with his left hand and kicks him in the stomach, sending him towards the Titans.

"Robin, Robin, Robin, I am so disappointed in you. I expected so much more then a staff to the face."

"Oh it's more then a staff." Robin then pulls out a small detonator, presses the button, and the staff explodes releasing a cloud of smoke covers the Dr. Doom and Slade. The Titans then takes advantage of the situation and attack the demon army. Starfire flies through the smoke and takes out a swarm of demons. Cyborg pulls a stop sign off the ground and whacks a bunch of demons around. Robin pulls two batarangs and combines them to turn into a sword; with it he sliced down any demon that stood in his way. Spider-man fires a web-line at a nearby fire hydrant, yanks it causing a huge water stream to coming flying out and taking out the fire demons. Beast-boy transforms into a wolf and attempts to bite at a demon.

"YEOWW" screamed Beast-boy, "zhezze fahre zemons burn meh tongue."

"Well what did you expect, they are fire demons." Said Spider-man who had wrapped his fists with his webs and then punches at any oncoming fire demon. Doom flew in the air and fire a laser beam out of his hand striking down Cyborg. Starfire charges at him but Doom saw her and fires a missile at her; it hits her, momentarily loses her focus and Doom hammers herdown causing her to come crashing down on top of Beast Boy. Robin sees Slade and charges at him with a sword in one hand and a batarang in another. He throws the batarang at Slade, he dodges both the batarang and grabs the blade of the sword and heats it to the point it burned Robin's hand. Spider-man launched himself at Doom putting everything he had in his kick, while it connected, Doom didn't seem to be affected by the attack and quickly regained his composure.

"Really Spider-man, what happened to that child I fought against back in New York?"

"Dr. Doom why are you doing this? It's never your style to work with anyone or take orders anyone else."

"Because I finally have the power to reimage the world the way I imagine. Now I have the power to get rid of that annoying Richards and free my mother for the depths of hell. He aims his blast Robin whose hands been burned thanks to Slade. Spider-man reacted quickly to this leaps in front of Robin taking the blast, knocking him out cold.

"SPIDER-MAN!" screamed Robin. Soon the fire demons along with Slade and Dr. Doom overwhelm the Titans and quickly surround them. Then a crimson red portal appears in the sky and out comes Raven with the same markings all over her body from her birthday, and dressed in red, took out the entire swarm of the fire demons with her magic and picks up Spider-man.

"Yeah way to go Raven." Said Beast-boy.

"Yes you really kicked the butt." Said Starfire.

"My friends…I'm sorry," said the woeful Rave. Raven then ascended up to the sky and her body then a flash of red and black light emits from body blinding everyone around her. Once the light had been cleared, another portal opened and as Raven came falling down from the sky, so came everyone's worst nightmare, Trigon. Both Slade and Doom kneeled before Trigon as descended from the sky and in an instant took out the remaining Titans with just one crimson beam.

"Lord Trigon you have returned." Said Slade.

"My loyal minions it is time to usher in a new age, the age of Trigon."

"Right, right, but where is our reward?" asked Doom.

"If reward is what you seek, reward is what you'll have once this realm is conquered."

"That is all we needed to hear." Doom then fired a laser beam at Trigon, while Slade fired a massive fireball. Trigon roared at the betrayal and fires a crimson beam out of his eyes.

"Doom, Slade, you both dare to challenge your master."

"We never trusted you, we got want we wanted." Said Slade.

"Yes and I will not let you condemn Latveria into eternal damnation." Said Doom as he fired again.

"Such betrayal will go unnoticed." Trigon the uses his magic and levitates both Doom and Slade and stripping them the powers he had once given them.

"I did not foresee this happening." Said Slade.

"There is very little we can do now, grab the Titans we will have to retreat for now."

Slade runs over to the fall Titans and picks everyone and as he went to get Robin, he wakes up.

"S…Slade what have you done?"

"I made a bad deal with the devil."

"Slade you will answer for the crimes you have committed, I will take you in."

"Oh Robin, you are in no position to say such threats." Robin then takes a moment to survey the area, he notices that his friends all have been beaten, and Spider-man was missing, worst of all Slade was pinning Robin down with his bare foot.

"Ok finish me off if you have to, someone will one day will bring you down."

"Robin, I would so enjoy taking my time with you," Slade then picks Robin and then walks over to Starfire and lifts her up, "but I have more important things to worry about like trying to figure out how to defeat, Trigon." Robin by this didn't have time to ponder and quickly helps the remaining Titans up as Doom distracts Trigon. Doom notices Slade and rounded up the remaining Titans and flew down to meet up with them.

"Where is Spider-man?" asked Robin.

"No time to explain, we have to relocate ourselves and plan the next attack." Doom then uses his teleporter and along with Slade and the Titans vanished before Trigon's eyes.

_-Watchtower-_

The Justice League were standing in front of the monitor watching various news to Trigon's coming, no one knew what was going on and little idea on what to do.

"Hey guys what I miss?" asked Flash who came running in.

"Jump city is under attack and is blocked out by this giant red orb." Said Batman.

"Who is leading the attack Luthor? Grodd? Brainiac?" asked Green Lantern.

"No they are not capable of doing something like this." Said Wonder-woman.

"Then who is attacking the city?" asked Superman.

"We don't know." Said Martian Manhunter.

"Then what are we going to do stand around and let whoever it is destroy the city?" asked Flash.

"Why don't we go down there at punch our through the orb?" Said Hawkgirl.

"That won't do a thing." Said Batman.

"Why?"

"Take a look for yourself." The monitor then switches to a visual image of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four doing whatever they can to bust through the orb.

"At least they're doing something." Said Flash.

"Yes but its getting them nowhere." Flash frustrated by Batman's response storms to their teleporter.

"Flash where are your going?" asked Green Lantern.

"Going down there to help, anything is better then staying up and do nothing." He runs out of the room and teleports himself to the area.

"I swear one of these days he is going to get himself killed." Said Hawkgirl.

_-Inside of Jump City-_

Starfire was just waking up from the attack from Trigon and to her horror saw Doom and Slade standing next to Robin, Starfire immediately attacks Slade and Doom, Cyborg and Beast-boy ran over and restrained her from attacking

"Don't you dare harm Robin." Said Starfire.

"Starfire relax I may not like it but they are here to help."

"I am sorry for my rude behavior." Said Starfire after she had calm down.

"So uh what is going on?" asked Beast-boy.

"Trigon has returned and Jump City is now his domain." Answered Slade.

"Ok so how do we stop him?" asked Beast-boy.

"We don't." said Doom.

"What do you mean we don't? There has to be something." Shouted Robin.

"Let me finish, we can't stop him, but that Raven girl and the Spider-man can."

"Speaking of which where are they?" asked Starfire. Raven then emerged from the shadows to greet her friends, although they were initially happy, but they noticed a depressed look on her face.

"Raven what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"This is all my fault…Trigon's return, the destruction of Jump City and Spider-man's disappearance."

"How is Spider-man involved in anything?" asked Beast-boy.

"When Trigon was banished to the nether-realm, those that banished him made sure that if he ever escaped, he would be immediately be sucked back into the portal from once he came." Said Raven.

"What does Spider-man have to do anything?" asked Beast-boy

"Let me finish, Trigon needs a living vessel that is suffering with depression, anger and regret long enough for the portal to close since when the portal is about to close, any thing that is not a part of this realm will be sucked back in, and who better then Spider-man."

"Ok, so what do we do now?" asked Beast-boy

"We're going to spilt into two teams; Beast-boy, Cyborg, and Starfire you will distract Trigon while Slade, Robin, Raven and enter Trigon's mind and free Spider-man."

"Hold on why should we trust you?" asked Robin.

"I, Doom cannot handle this situation alone, and I rarely ask for help so consider this is an honor."

"Gee I feel honor to help out a tyrant." Said Beast-boy.

"Despite how we feel about one another, we have to work together to save Spider-man and the world."

"All right so we are all in agreement?" asked Slade.

"Yeah one question, how are you guys exactly going to get inside Trigon's mind?" asked Cyborg.

"Do you underestimate my powers, machine, I have study enough magic to challenge Dr. Strange. Just make sure you keep our bodies safe."

"Don't worry just bring back Spider-man safely." Said Beast-boy. Starfire runs towards Robin and hugs him, unlike the others hugs she had given it was nice and gentle.

"Please, Robin, come back safe."

"Don't Star, I will be back along with Raven and Spider-man." Doctor Doom chants the spell in Latin and their astral spirit left their respective bodies and headed towards Trigon's mind, while Cyborg, Beast-boy and Starfire places their body in a safe place and headed towards Trigon.

Spider-man had just woken up in a dark, gloomy place with his hands and feet entangled in black webs. He tried his best to free himself, but lack the strength to free himself.

"_Ok Spidey, let's think last thing I remember I dove in front of Robin to save his feathered hide, oh god I'm dead."_

"No you are not…"said a ominous voice.

"Who say that? Please let it be Ghost Rider."

"Oh we are no demon…" said another ominous voice with a protruding tongue.

"Hehehehahahaha! We are going to have so much fun with our new freedom and living with our new roommate Trigon."

**AN: Hey readers thanks for reading, sorry for the delay school has been so demanding lately and well it kind of made me lose the will to come up with anything. Well since I am almost done this was the best I came up with since I wanted to get it done before this week ended. Again I apologize for the delay and enjoy this chapter for it will all end soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

Outside of the dome Thor, The Thing, and Hercules were pounding away at the dome hoping to break through and stop who ever it was that created the dome, Iron man, Mr. Fantastic, and Hank Pym were making a few more adjustments to their energy drill.

"Guys move out of the way." Said Iron man.

"Ay brethren I have more then enough strength to take down this hedonistic dome."

"Sorry Thor, science is going to take down that dome." Said Hank Pym. Mr. Fantastic turns on the drill and slowly the drill reaches the dome and nothing happens. It keeps drilling at the dome until it runs out of power.

"Great nothing happened." Said the Human Torch.

"Iron man how far are we with getting through the dome?" asked Captain America.

"Well hate to tell you this but the dome strength is only down by three percent and at the rate we are going I estimate that it will take us five-seven hours to break through assuming that we keep at it with no breaks."

"Well we have very little choice let me, Mr. Fantastic, and Hank rebuild the drill and continue." Then from the sky Flash appears before the Avengers and The Fantastic Four.

"Hey guys what did I miss?

"Hey Flash, where are the rest of the Justice League?" asked Hawkeye.

"They decided to stay at the Watchtower and let this city be destroyed."

"See Reed I told I didn't trust the Justice League." Said the Thing as he was pounding away the dome.

"Let me see if I can do something about this dome." Flash then vibrates his left arm and punches the dome created a small explosion and knocking him back a few feet. At first glance it seemed that it did nothing, however after getting a closer look there was a small crack on the dome.

"My God I don't believe it, it is now down to 92 percent."

"Flash your plan sort of worked." Said Invisible woman.

"Yeah I heard, anyways if I keep this up, I don't think I am going to make it."

"Oh in that case you can relax let the others take of it."

"I never said I was going to stop." He gets up and quickly vibrates both his arms and charges at the dome again.

_-Jump City-_

Inside Jump City Beast-boy, Cyborg, and Starfire walks towards where Trigon was. They were all unsure how long Raven, Robin, Dr. Doom, and Slade are going take to rescue Spider-man but they were even more unsure on how long they would last when they have to fight against Trigon.

"So you guys have any ideas on how to take down Trigon?" Asked Beast-boy

"Let's attack with everything we got." Said Cyborg. He and Starfire then fires at Trigon to gain his attention.

"Dude, are you going to stand there and watch?" asked Cyborg

"Sorry I can't fire beams like you guys." Their attacks hit Trigon, but it had little effect on him and he then slowly got up, giving the titans his attention.

"So I see my daughter had made some friends during her time on Earth, but it matters not once the portal closes this realm will be mine."

"Not if we can stop it." Said Starfire.

"You three think you can stop me? I am Trigon, one of the three demon lords of the nether realm, even with your leader, the Spider and my daughter you do not stand a chance of surviving."

"We can sure as hell try." Said Beast-boy as he transforms into a fly while Starfire flies firing her starbolts at Trigon, while Cyborg fires his cannon on ground level. While they were distracting Trigon, Beast-boy in his fly form, flies in Trigon's ear and transforms into a giant elephant causing severe pain to Trigon. Beast-boy flies out, not wanting to kill Trigon before they get Peter back, Trigon locks on to Beast-boy and swats him down, He then grabs Starfire and throws him down to the ground, and he then stomps on the ground hard enough for the shockwaves to hurt Cyborg.

"Enough of this I am not going to waste my energy on my daughter's friends." Trigon then uses his magic to create a mirror image of them.

"Wow oh come on, I'm not that ugly." Said Beast-boy.

"Uh Beast-boy your ugliness is really not important right now." Said Cyborg.

_-Trigon's mind-_

Robin, Raven, Slade and Doom had just entered Trigon's mind in search of Spider-man. The whole place was dark and they could barely see anything around them and they were walking around aimlessly to find Spider-man, until Robin breaks the silence.

"I just want to make this clear right now I don't trust the both of you." Said Robin.

"It matters not that I have the trust from a child." Said Dr. Doom.

"Now, now Victor don't underestimate this child, Robin is full of surprises." Said Slade. As they continued to walk they were beginning to see fields on fire and multiple Spider-man's either fighting or on the floor defeated.

"Why are there so many Spider-mans?" asked Robin.

"These Spider-men each represent different emotions and/or traits of Spider-man." Then one of the Spider-man comes falling down from the sky and landing in front of them. They took a look at this Spider-man and instead of his traditional red and blue outfit; he wore a dense steel armor that mirrored the original outfit.

"Owwwww…that did not hurt at all." Said the steel armor Spider-man. He took one look at Raven and immediately gets up and puts his arm around her. "Well hello there beautiful, what brings into this part of my mind?" Raven then uses her magic to send Steel Spider-man down to the ground.

"Raven what are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Relax Robin, remember this is just one of the many Spider-men inside his mind, clearly this is not the real him." Said Slade.

"Then who is he?"

"I am Spider-man…well I'm just his best trait ever."

"I guessing you're his arrogant trait." Said Raven.

"Enough of this chit-chat where is the real Spider-man?" demanded Dr. Doom.

"He is over there with the rest of the Spider-men."

"Why are all the Spider-men gathered there?" asked Raven.

"Well three of his traits decided to go rogue on the rest of his and fought every one, normally three against well everyone doesn't look like good odds, but recently they got a major power boast and manage to fight everyone off including me."

"Take us there at once we have to save the real Spider-man." Said Robin.

"Ok but I get to walk beside beautiful." Raven again uses her magic to slam the armored Spider-man down to the ground.

_-Watch Tower-_

The justice league were watching the situation and noticed the Flash helping them out then suddenly Green Lantern saw something.

"Batman, look at the screen!" Batman looks at the screen notices a faint crack on the dome.

"Well I don't believe it, what ever the Flash is doing, it is working."

"Not for long."

"Why do you say that?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Because with every blow he delivers, it is like handing off a small grenade, it won't be long until Flash either passes out from the pain or be killed."

"I don't know about you guys but I am going to help Barry bust that thing down." Said Hawkgirl

"Superman what do you think we should do?" asked J'onn

"Can't Flash can't killed all by himself, so we should help him out."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Said Wonder Woman. The Justice League then head towards the teleporter and goes to assist the Avengers.

_-Outside of the Dome-_

Flash repeatedly rushes towards the dome with everything he got and slowly breaks down the dome. After that strike he went flying a couple of feet back.

"_Ok Barry get up the whole world is depending on you getting through that dome." _As The Flash got up he saw Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern helping Thor and The Thing smashing through the dome, Martian Manhunter, and Batman helping Mr. Fantastic and Iron man upgrade the drill.

"Guys what are you doing?" asked The Flash

"Helping you and the others get to Jump City." Said Green Lantern.

"Yeah in fact Batman was really concerned about you." Said Hawkgirl.

"Oh wow never knew he cared. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take nap."

_-Jump City-_

The titans were battling their evil mirrored selves, and things weren't looking too good for them. Beast-boy transforms into a wolf and charges at his mirror counterpart; his counterpart also transforms into a wolf and bites him on the tail. Beast-boy yelps in pain and transforms into an eagle and pecks at his counterpart. They both transformed back into their regular selves and confronted each other.

"What's wrong, I thought I could do better then a freaking poke to the head?" said the evil counterpart.

"It's called strategy, try to come up with one."

"Oh please, your strategies are worthless, just like you."

"Shut up."

"What's wrong is the simple truth of being the most useless of the team really affecting you that much?"

"I said shut up!"

"No wonder why Terra dumped you." Beast-boy, infuriated transformed into a gorilla while his counter part did the same and both locked arms.

Cyborg was hiding behind debris with his cannon armed and ready, he heard steps coming towards him. Immediately he comes out and fires his cannon while his counterpart dodged and fired his own hitting him.

"Looks somebody needs a recharge, after all you are just a robot."

"No I'm not, I'm still human."

"Why don't you tell to your mom, oh wait you don't have one." Cyborg gets up charges at his counterpart, grabs him and throws to the side and fires his cannon. His counterpart moves to the side and chucks a large debris. Cyborg again fires his cannon at the debris, however his counterpart had fired right after Cyborg destroyed the debris and knocked Cyborg out.

Starfire and her counterpart were flying through the air, punching, kicking and throwing each other. They both finally locked hands, fighting for superiority until Starfire's counterpart started to talk.

"You seem too unfocused on your fight against me. What's wrong you worried about your precious Robin?"

"No I'm not worried about Robin, he always pulls through and I know he'll come back with my friends Raven and Spider-man."

"What would happen to your friends if I told Trigon where your friends were?"

"*_Gasp* _if you try to tell Trigon I will make sure you will regret your decision."

"We will see about that." Her counterpart then kicked her in the stomach and flew towards Trigon. Starfire got up but quickly got hit by Cyborg's counterpart's sonic cannon and got stomped on by Beast-boy's counterpart as he transformed into a Wooly Mammoth. Her counterpart continued to fly towards Trigon's left ear and whispered into his ear about Robin and his daughter Raven teaming up with his two former minions.

"I know…"

"You know?" said Beast-boy as he was getting up.

"Yes and I already have something waiting for them."

_-Trigon's mind-_

The team finally reached to where the real Spider-man. Once there they saw various different versions of Spider-men; one had the same colors as the original but had a different costume design, another Spider-man who had nearly identical color and design as the original but had webs in his armpits, and another who had cybernetic parts.

"What happened here?" asked Robin.

"They happened." The armored Spider-man then points at the three figures that stood in front of the fallen Spider-men, along with the original Spider-man.

"Well, well, well, to think the Titans would be working with Slade and Dr. Doom." Said one of the three figures.

"That is none of your concern, release the Spider at once." Said Doom.

"Doom you've been asked this questions more time then you getting your butt kicked by the Fantastic Four, you know how this is going to end." Said one of the shadowy figures.

"He is just as annoying as the original." Said Doom.

"Did I struck a nerve there eh Doomy? Why don't talk face to face…oh wait I forgot your scar is way too disgusting to look at." Said one of the shadowy figures.

"I've been patient long enough, now let me will take things from here." Doom then fires a missile at the shadowy figures, but one of them pulls out a bomb and throws it at the missile.

"That's weird I'm pretty sure Spider-man never used any explosives." Said Robin.

"That is because I did not take the form of Spider-man." One of the shadowy figures emerges and revealed itself as the Green Goblin.

"Well I must admit I did not foresee this." Said Slade.

"Wait why did you take the form of Goblin? Shouldn't you take some sort of form of Spider-man?" asked Raven.

"For someone who has amass knowledge of magic, you still don't know anything." Said the emerging shadowy figure that is revealed to take the form of Venom.

"Just because we are Spider-man's emotions doesn't mean we have to resemble him."

"HEHEHAHAHAHAHA we take the form that is most fitting to our emotions, for example I took the of the Green Goblin because of Spider-man's anger towards the Goblin, the world, and fate itself."

"I took the form of Venom because of Spider-man's fear, fear of losing all of his friends, and the fear of going over the edge."

"So, you guys are fear, and anger, then who is that guy?" asked Robin.

"Unlike my friends here, I chose to take an appearance of a Spider-man." The third figure then emerges as the Symbiote Spider-man. "I chose to remain in this form because I represent Spider-man's depression and regrets over how even when gifted with the powers to save the world countless times, he still cant save the people closest to his heart. But enough on who we are, I will give one warning, leave the master's mind and he maybe able to use you and the Titans as his servants of death, except for you two, Slade and Doom, you guys are so screwed."

"Well Slade I never thought I would say this but, let's take them down." Said Slade.

"Hmm looks there might be a chance that you my become my protégé once again."

"Don't count on it." Robin throws a modified high pitch sound batarang at Venom, but Venom catches the batarang with his left hand and crushes it with his bare hands. Venom then fires a web ball about the size of a cannon ball at Robin only for to leap over it, slid under the next one, pulls out a staff and whacked him across the face. Venom then grabs Robin's staff pulls it out of his hands and swings it at his body sending him flying. Doom fires a barrage of missiles at the Goblin who was flying around on his glider dropping pumpkin bombs all over the place. The armored Spider-man fired a web-line on to the glider and clogs the engine with his webs sending Green Goblin down to the ground. The Steel Spider-man grabs Goblin by the collar and throws him aside.

"Not so tough are ya Goblin, don't see why me and the other Spider-men had so much trouble." His Spider-senses goes off and as he turned around the symbiote Spider-man leaps towards him and punches him across the face, fires his web at his feet, threw him at Doom and Slade taking them both out. "Oh that's why…"

**AN: Hey readers thanks for reading. Summer had arrived last month so I began to sleep more and relax more. I already thought up of the very first storyline for the sequel can't wait to start writing it and right now I am having a dilemma of picking the main villain of the sequel. Right now I am trying to pick between Mephisto and Apocalypse. I know these two had never had encountered Spider-man (not counting the One More Day Storyline). Let me know which Villain you would rather see or if you don't like the two tell who you would rather see. As always leave a review and enjoy your Summer.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

Outside of the dome with the combine efforts of the Avengers and the Justice League, the dome's strength is now down to ten percent. Iron man took another look at the computer screen, and to his shock the dome's strength went back up.

"Reed you got to see this." Mr. Fantastic walks towards the computer screen and looks at the sudden power increase.

"Tony I don't believe what I am seeing, how can this be happening?"

"I don't know, but this is scientifically impossible, where is Dr. Strange when we need him the most?" The Flash, who was lying down exhausted from everything he has been doing, heard this felt crushed. He was so closed to helping his sidekick's friends and possibly save the world, and yet so far from completing the task in front of him. He then finally summoned the strength to get up and he turned to Superman as he was pounding away at the dome.

"Hey Superman."

"Yeah what is it Flash?"

"Give this to Wally." Flash then hands his Justice League communicator over to Superman.

"Flash what are you doing?"

"Something that I may not live through, tell Iris that I'm sorry, and tell Wally that he will finally wear my costume."

"Flash don't…" before Superman could stop him, Flash ran faster then the speed of light and there was very little anybody could do to stop him.

_-Inside of Dome-_

Beast-boy, Cyborg, and Starfire could not believe what they were hearing, the whole time risking their lives to distract Trigon from Raven, Robin, Doom, and Slade only for them to realize it was all for naught.

"So what now guys?" asked Beast-boy

"You guys stand still and let us kill you." Said Beast-boy's clone.

"HA funny, maybe you are Beast-boy's clone." Said Cyborg

"Shut it you bucket of bolts." Said Starfire's clone.

"Do not talk like that to my friend." Said Starfire as she fired a starbolt at her clone. A huge fight then erupts and the six combatants were tearing each other apart. Cyborg lifts a car and throws it at his clone. His clone gets hit and as he recovers, Cyborg leaps high and lands a punch to the face and grabs his legs and throws his clone at Beast-boy's clone. Beast-boy's clone gets up slowly gets up; Beast-boy turns into a humpback whale and crushes them both. Starfire and her clone were trading blows with each other and then Starfire connected each punch and kick in a combo and then ending with her kicking her clone down and fires a barrage of starbolts. Starfire's clone slowly got up and crawled towards Trigon for help.

"Lord Trigon please lend us more strength so we can defeat the Titans." Trigon looked down and smiled giving Starfire's clone began to smile in hope that Trigon would be kind enough to grant her the strength she needs to fight off the Titans. His smile quickly vanished and he then fired a crimson optic blast at her and the other two clones.

"_*Gasp*_ how can you do that she was only trying ask for your help?" said Starfire.

"Why should I lend my power to these worthless beings? I have no time to deal with my daughter's friends and the mortals that are trying to break down the barrier."

"Still they were loyal to you and you toss them aside as if they were nothing, I see why Raven hates you. Said Cyborg.

"I care not for what my daughter thinks of me, she served her purpose now she is nothing to me as well."

"You BASTARD" Beast-boy yelled as he transforms in to a triceratops at rams his head the shin of Trigon. Trigon barely felt anything and lightly kicked him back to the Titans.

"God that really hurt." Said Beast-boy.

"Did you really think that would hurt me mortal? Now face the wrath of Trigon!" The ground starts to vibrate as Trigon powers up for his attack, the Titans did what they could to stop Trigon, but it wasn't enough. Starfire lifted Cyborg as Beast-boy turned into a bird and both flew as far away as they could from Trigon. Then Trigon finally unleashes his attack in the form of a giant crimson wave. The wave was massive enough to hit the Titans sending them flying away from him.

_-Outside-_

As everyone was doing their best to bust through the dome, a small breeze keeps blowing by every five seconds or so. At first everyone thought nothing of it, but eventually everyone noticed how often the breeze came.

"Ok is it me or is this breeze happening way to often?" asked the Human Torch.

"Don't worry its just Flash." Said the grim Superman. Batman hearing this noticed Superman looked upset and knew right away what the Flash was doing, He then walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"Superman how could you be so stupid and let Flash do something this dangerous?"

"What are you talking about what is Flash doing?" asked Iron man.

"He is using the speed force."

"What is that?" asked Mr. Fantastic.

"It is state that Flash becomes so fast and powerful that very few people can actually stop him."

"That's great why didn't he do this from the start?" asked Hawkeye.

"Because he will die once enter this state." Answered Superman.

"What! Superman how could you let him do this, he is valuable member of the Justice League and your friend?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Like you said he is a member of the Justice League he knew the risks and he chose to this himself." As much as the others wanted to beret Superman for letting Flash do something dangerous, they knew there was very little Superman could've done to stop him, and they also knew that Flash was the type of person that once he had his mind set to something there was nothing that would stop him.

What seemed like only seconds to the others, felt like an eternity for The Flash, more he used the speed force, the more the dome's strength continued to dwindle. As he was making one last round, his mind the flashed to all the things he had accomplished in his life, the people he saved, the people he met, and the people that he loved. The moment he made contact to the dome, it shatters into a million pieces. As he stopped he looks back at the heroes that were there, he then looked at his hands saw it slowly disappearing, He then looked back at the heroes saw all their faces in shock.

"Guys go kick whoever it is behind this butt, and tell Wally that he's the big man now, good bye." He then fully disappeared and the last thing the heroes saw was his smiling face.

"Superman you feeling all right?" asked Captain America.

"Yeah I'm all right, Flash was a true hero, I always thought that he was the heart of this team, let's honor his sacrifice and stop whoever is behind this." All the heroes gathers together and moved on to the center of Jump City.

_-Trigon's mind-_

Raven was doing her best to heal as many Spider-men as she could, however the healing process took too much time and for some reason the three Spider-men had gotten stronger since they began to fight. Robin was throwing grabbed on to the symbiote Spider-man and attempted to throw him. Symbiote Spider-man quickly grabbed on to Robin, he then landed on his feet and threw him. As Robin was being thrown, Symbote Spider-man fired multiple web balls at him. Robin quickly pulled out a staff and deflected the web balls and pulled out his grappling hook and fired it to the wall behind Symbiote Spider-man and the hook reeled himself towards symbiote Spider-man trying to kick him. Symbiote Spider-man just leaped over and fired a web-line to the ground, pulled himself towards the ground and time it just right landing on top of Robin. Venom webbed up Slade and slammed him to the ground and then threw him across taking him hitting Raven, and the Green Goblin fired multiple bombs taking them out, leaving Doom to fight alone.

"Well Victor, looks you are all by yourself, I really hope I'll get a chance to rip off that mask and see whether or not if we are fighting another doombot." Said Symbiote Spider-man.

"I assure you I don't need a robot to fight my battles for me."

"That's good I always wanted was like to feast on a scarred flesh." Said Venom.

"HAHAHAHAHA, this is going to be more fun then watching the Spider being tortured."

"Do not underestimate me, for I AM DOOM." Doom then channeled all the energy he could gather and unleashed it around him.

"DOOMS DAY!" As the smoke cleared and as he looked around he saw the three out cold.

"Well that was a waste of my time and energy, better get that Spider and his friends out of here." As He walked towards Spider-man, he was hit from behind.

"Ugh, who dare attacks Doom from behind?"

"Your new ruler Trigon."

"Hmmm I knew those brats would fail."

"I am feeling merciful right now, so bow down to me and move aside so I can kill the Spider."

"You expect me to bow down? Doom bows down to no one!" Trigon then fired a crimson beam at Doom knocking him out. Spider-man looks up saw the carnage that had occurred.

"Comeon Peter your friends and enemies are trying to rescue in your own mind and yet you sit there watching them get their butt kicked." Said Spider-man to himself.

"But what's the point? In the end they will all die in the end, just like you and the rest of this world." Said an ominous voice

"Who said that?"

"I did, well really you did." The ominous voice later revealed itself as Trigon.

"Who are you?"

"I am your new master, Trigon."

"So you're Raven's oh so beloved father. What do you want? You already have control over my body."

"True I do have total control over your body, but as long as you continue to exist within this body, then I must eliminate the threat of you breaking free."

"Break free? How am I going to break free from this?"

"I've been banished to the nether-realm for all of eternity yet I found a way to break free."

"Oh, well I'm not some mystical demon like some people ok."

"Doom was right about you, you talk too much, well for what it's worth you have played an important role in my plan, now you are just another meaningless mortal. " Then four white orbs come flying defending Spider-man from Trigon's attack.

"What is this sorcery?" the four orbs then reformed themselves as Peter's parents, Uncle Ben, and Gwen Stacy.

"What is this who are you guys?"

"Like every other Spider-men here, we too are his emotions/traits," said Uncle Ben.

"Gwen, go heal Raven." Said Spider-man's mom.

"No you will not." Roared Trigon as he tries to slash at Gwen, she dodges every slash and quickly flies towards Raven.

"Urgh, no matter it is not like you pathetic emotions can stop me from killing the Spider." Trigon powers up his crimson eye blast, but Peter's dad leaps on to his back covering his eyes, while Peter's mom flew towards Trigon and pushed him back away from Peter.

"Are you all right?" asked Gwen.

"Y…you're Peter's girlfriend Gwen Stacy." Said Raven.

"I see he still talks about me, well truthfully I'm not really Gwen Stacy, I'm just Peter's representation of love."

"I see so he still loves Gwen."

"Well not really, Gwen was his first girlfriend and his first love so it would make sense for me to take the form of Gwen Stacy."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah he is totally available, but just give it time.

While this was happening, Uncle Ben approached Peter who was still down.

"Peter can hear me?"

"Uncle Ben! Is that you?" said Peter in disbelief.

"Well yes and no, while I do appear to be Uncle Ben, I am not Uncle Ben."

"Then who are you?"

"I am your sense of responsibility, and your parents are your sense of selflessness. Anyways Peter you have to get up you have to help the others and save the world."

"What's the point, whenever I try to save my friends they either end up losing someone close to them or getting killed."

"So you are going to sit there and do nothing? Look around you there are people here that are risking their lives for you."

"I don't know if I can do it, I don't know if I have the ability to save everybody."

"Peter remember what Uncle Ben said to you before he died?"

"Yeah with great power comes great responsibility."

"Also remember when you didn't use your powers responsibly?"

"Yeah Uncle Ben died."

"Correct if you continue to wallow in self pity, then everyone around you and the world will die."

"You are right, glad you took the form of Uncle Ben."

"Well you know as well as I do that Uncle Ben was always right."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, I'll always be there to knock some sense into you anytime." As Peter got up, Trigon broke free from Peter's parents' grips and flung them across the area.

"I grow tired of this, Spider you will die now!"

"Sorry Trigon but this is my mind, you have no control over me."

"How dare you talk that way to you're new overlord?"

"Oh shut up, you barely have control over me." He then fired a web ball at Trigon's eyes, blinding him, "Now Raven."

Raven who had fully recover fired a black energy blast hitting him from behind." Trigon gets up roars loudly, grows 5 times his regular height and stomps onto the ground creating a shockwave knocking everyone back.

"Raven how do you stop your dad?"

"Peter this is your mind you can do whatever you want."

"Ok Raven I got an idea, you just cover my back." Spider-man then runs towards his fallen selves and gathers to one spot, while Raven flies around her father using her magic to distract him. Trigon manages to swat his daughter down to the ground and looks down at his useless daughter.

"Raven, you have fulfilled your purpose so there is no reason for me to keep you alive." He lifts his foot up and gets ready to stomp down on Raven.

"Hey Trigon! Your fight is with me!" Trigon looks down and sees Spider-man along with many other Spider-men that have been revitalized by Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacy, and his parents. "What is the meaning of Spider!"

"Me and well the other me's want you out of our minds."

"Don't make me laugh, you guys couldn't beat three of your brethren, what makes you think you can beat me?"

"Alone we cannot beat you, but together we may stand a chance." All of the Spider-men then held each other's hands and slowly one by one each Spider-men bonds with one another to form a whole new Spider-man. While this Spider-man remained the same size, he looked different, looked nothing like any other Spider-men Raven had encountered. His color scheme was a blend of purple and white, with a design that resembles webs on his mouth, and had white molecular shape running across his chest.

"What is this sorcery?" asked Trigon.

"There is no magic involved in this, MY mind, MY rules." Spider-man then goes shooting up towards Trigon, punching him across the face knocking him back and freeing Raven. Trigon attempts to fire a crimson beam at him, but Spider-man fires web-lines from both of his wrists at Trigon's head and yanking his head to the left cancelling his attack. He then yanked Trigon's head towards him and kicks his chin up and punches him in the stomach and then flies up and dives down turning his hands into sharp blades, and pierces through his skull.

_-Jump City-_

The fallen Titans all looked at Trigon waiting for their demise. They knew that they didn't have any strength left in them. As they looked up the saw Trigon roaring in pain as he clenched his head, the dome shatters and they saw the sky clearing, and finally Spider-man and Trigon separated and saw Robin, Raven, Slade and Dr. Doom walking towards them.

"Robin!" said Starfire as she flew towards him and then hugged him.

"Hey Star, you're not hurt are you?"

"I am fine Robin, how about you and friend Raven?"

"Yeah we are fine."

"Sorry to ruin this reunion, but Trigon is still here." Said Raven.

"Don't worry it won't be long before the portal will suck him back in." said Doom.

"_*Roar* _You mortals have interfered too much, if I don't care if I get sucked back in, as long as I kill you all starting with the Spider." Trigon lifted his foot up and Raven, on instinct flew over the unconscious body of Spider-man and created a shield over them.

"You will not hurt Spider-man as long as I am around." Said Raven.

"Daughter your concern over this mortal is touching, but if you want to perish along with him then by all means." Beast-boy then transforms into a rhino and charges at Trigon, then all of sudden, a hammer comes flying out of nowhere and striking Trigon. Everybody watches as the hammer flies back to its owner Thor.

"Avengers Assemble!" said Captain America as he threw his shield at Trigon's leg. Though that did nothing, it distracted Trigon long enough for Green Lantern to form fire a beam out of his ring in a form of a giant fist hitting him across the face. Superman then flew over at fast as he could, striking him in the stomach. Iron man then fired a gigantic blast from his chest knocking down Trigon. Batman then ran over to Robin to see if he was all right.

"Batman what are you doing here?"

"We saw what was happening from the watchtower, so we came down to assist the Avengers and the Fantastic Four."

""You didn't have to come, we could've handle this ourselves."

"Robin, if I didn't think you guys couldn't handle it, then I would've gone down here myself without the consent from the Justice League."

"That's true he was actually the first one to suggest to stay back." Said Green Lantern as he heard the two talk.

"Well thanks for believing in me Batman." Said Robin.

"Hmmm, the job is not yet over, that thing is still here." Trigon then got back up and proceeded to fire his Crimson blast at the heroes. Hawkeye climbed up on top of a building and leaped on to another nearby building and fired explosive arrows at Trigon, All that did was gain the attention of the enraged Trigon and he then slammed his fists on top of a building. Hawkeye leaped out just in time and Wonder Woman grabbed him before he fell. Starfire powered up her Starbolt along with Green Lantern and Iron Man and together they fired a massive beam at Trigon, while it did knock him down, it still wasn't enough to take him out.

"Guys I need to stay this one out, my suit is low on power. Said Iron man.

"That's fine Tony we'll take care of this." Said Mr. Fatastic as he stretched his body so he could launch the Thing at Trigon. Thing then struck Trigon across the face and then Invisible Woman created a bubble around Trigon's head cutting off oxygen. Trigon then fired a crimson beam out of his eyes to break through the bubble. The bubble falls apart and he then laughs maniacally.

"My time in this dimension may be short, but I will kill all of you mortals before I go back." Spider-man, who woke up a while ago, fired a web-line at a car, swung it around and then threw at Trigon to catch his attention.

"Hey four eyes! I gotta say you make me from high school look like Andrew Garfield."

"Grrr, you spider you have been more then a thorn on my side, now you will have the honor to be the first mortal to be killed by me."

"Really? I'm so honored to bad you are going back home."

"Not before I kill you first."

"Look above you." Trigon looked above him and saw Raven strengthening the portal and he slowly floated back towards the portal.

"_*ROARRRR* _Daughter I will kill you for this."

"I am no longer your daughter." Raven then used her magic to knock out Trigon and before they knew it Trigon was now sucked back into the portal and was gone. Raven then flew back down to Spider-man and the others.

"Raven you did it!" said Beast-boy as he hugged her.

"Let go off me."

"Friend Raven you are all right." Said Starfire as she hugged her along with Beast-Boy. As Spider-man walked towards Raven, they both let go.

"Thanks Raven, you saved me."

"No Spider-man your memories saved you."

"Still you helped out and I feel obligated to thank you.

"Well you are still subborn as ever."

"Also I have an announcement, I decided to go back home."

"WHAT WHY?" said the tearful Beast-Boy.

"My Uncle once told me with great power comes great responsibility, after what had happened to me I've realized all I was doing was running away from my problems back home and I have to be responsible for it."

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok fine, but remember you are still a Titan so if you ever need help let us know." Said Robin.

"Thanks Robin." As Spider-man turned to walk to the Avengers, Raven ran up to and grabbed on to Spider-man.

"Please Peter, don't go, please stay."

"Sorry Raven, but I have to go home after all I have yet to give pictures to Jonah and my Aunt really needs the money right now."

"Fine then I'm coming with you."

"Wait what?"

"Raven you too?" said the Cyborg.

"Well I've wondered what the world was like and why not start at New York."

"Hmm, if that's the case why don't move our operations to New York." Said Robin.

"Yes and we can all stay together as a team." Said Starfire.

"Yeah and in the biggest city in the world theres bound to be a lot of hot babes." Said Beast-Boy.

"But where are going to live?' asked Beast-boy.

"Don't worry we got it covered," said Iron man

"Ok that's settles everything, Titans we are going to NEW YORK." Said Robin. As the heroes celebrated their victory, both Slade and Doom had made their escape. Slade moved on to another city and rebuild his criminal empire, while Doom went back home.

_-Castle Doom-_

Doom was exhausted from his soiree with Trigon, he sat down on his Throne to simply relax and plan his next move. He then noticed a familiar shadowy figure behind his throne.

"What do you want Sinister?"

"Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes Trigon is taken care of, so there is nothing to fear from his daughter being pushed to the edge and releasing him."

"That is good and what about this Spider-man?"

"I believe with enough incentive, he would make fine Horseman."

"That is pleasing to hear, I'll let Lord Apocalypse know about the success."

"Don't forget our agreement, I want a large portion of land once the world is ours."

"Yes, yes, Apocalypse always rewards those that are loyal and strong."

"What does Apocalypse want me to do now?"

"Nothing, but wait for the coming of Apocalypse."

**AN: Hey readers thanks for reading. The release was longer then I expected, but I got our before the end of the month. I decided to not make a sequel and just make any of the future storylines a part of this story. Excited for the future of this story I hope you guys are as well, and so read and leave a review and have a fun and exciting summer.**

**DP: What the hell is this crap you promised I would appear in the sequel so when am I appearing?**

**AN: ***_**sigh**__*** **_**not this crap again….**


	20. Chapter 20

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

It has been three months since Trigon's attempt to invade Earth, and the Titans, along with Spider-man had relocated to New York City because Spider-man wanted to come back home and the Titans didn't want to split up. Since then both Iron man and Batman gave the Titans a new base in the heart of Manhattan and also gave them a state of the art technology as thank you gift for saving the world. Before they left Jump city they helped Titans east move into the T-Tower and also bid farewell to their home. When they had arrived at New York they had all ready got comfortable to their surroundings and just as quickly became known to the criminal underground as well as the other street level heroes. Also the public also grew to love them, except from the Daily Bugle who claims that they are just trying to mooch off Spider-man's criminal empire. The Titans didn't pay too much attention to the Daily Bugle because the public's reaction to them told a different story. While Spider-man and Raven were doing a routine patrol, the Titans were chilling in their new headquarters, which they called T-Building.

"Man oh man do I love New York." Said Beast-boy.

"Yeah the only thing I like better is how you manage to get every girl you hit on to slap you across the face." Said Cyborg.

"Hey I resent that."

"Guys, please this a joyous occasion because today marks the day when we first met Peter." Said Starfire.

"Speaking of Peter, where is he?" asked Robin. His communicator goes off and he finds out that the person that was contacting him is Spider-man who was out at one of his daily patrolling along with Raven.

"Robin, I just saw a small group of Villains breaking into a museum I marked the coordinates come here ASAP." The Titans immediately runs to the hangar and fly off in their T-Jet.

Spider-man was on a ledge of building across from the museum waiting for the Titans to arrive, and then Raven comes from behind out of nowhere surprising Spider-man.

"Jesus Raven you got to learn to stop approaching me from behind."

"Oh calm down you have your spider-senses to warn you from anything."

"Still, That doesn't mean I don't get scared once in a while."

"So even you get frighten by the smallest of things."

"Well we're all afraid of something." Spider-man looks back at the museum and felt that it has been a while since the break-in. Although it was against his better judgment, he still decided to go in.

"Hey Raven, lets both check out what's going on in the museum we can't afford to waste time waiting for the rest." Spider-man then leaps down and swings into the museum while Raven followed behind. Inside the Museum a small group of familiar villains were wandering around the place wondering what they were looking for.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Hydro man.

"According to the Kingpin we are looking for the Tablet of Order and Chaos." Said the Beetle.

"What's so great about it?" asked Electro

"Who cares, as long as the Kingpin is paying for us I don't really care." Said Vulture.

"Will you guys shut up! With the new group of heroes teaming up with that wall crawler it's been near damn impossible to do anything." Said Hammerhead.

"Damn, looks like I haven't been doing my job correctly, seeing that it hasn't been impossible for you guys to do anything." Said Spider-man who was on wall along with Raven who was floating beside him.

"Well if it isn't the wallcrawler, where's the rest of your team? Finally we can take you and your pretty little friend out for good." Said the Vulture as he flew over towards the tablet. Raven teleported herself in front of the Vulture and kicked him in the chin. Spider-man fired a web-line at the Beetle and Hammerhead, leaped of from the wall, did a somersault, and slammed them both to the ground. Hydro-man attacked Raven from behind, taking her out leaving Spider-man to deal with everyone.

"I always wonder what would happen to a spider when it gets electrocuted." Said Electro

"Well my best guess is that the same thing happens to a toad that gets electrocuted." Said Spider-man.

"Somebody grab hold of him so I can ram right into him." Said Hammerhead as he was getting up.

"Hehe that's what she said." Said Beast-boy who came in the scene along with the rest of the Titans.

"Crap it's the rest of the Titans, grab that piece of rock lets get out of here." Vulture runs towards the Tablet that he dropped when Raven kicked him, however Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him knocking him out. The Beetle fired a smoke screen at the Titans so that it would give them time to escape with the tablet. Starfire clapped her hand so hard it cleared away the smoke revealing the Beetle holding the tablet while Hammerhead and Electro made their escape. Beastboy transforms into a wolf and ran to the Beetle biting his arm that was holding the Tablet. He drops the tablet and then Robin entangles Beetle with one of his gadgets. Vulture grabs hold of it and attempts to flee until Spider-man leaps towards him and punches right through the Tablet shattering it into 6 pieces.

"Fool what have you done?"

"Uhh stopping you from stealing this priceless artifact." The pieces that magically float up into sky and then scatters all over the place, some even disappear from plain sight. Spider-man quickly takes out the Vulture before he made his escape and he turns around and sees the Titans with a horrified look on their faces. He then looks down and sees his entire body starting to vanish.

"Uh guys, I feel kind of funny." After saying that, Spider-man transforms his normal blue and red suit into a red and orange and has three mechanical spider arms.

"Spider-man are you all right?" asked Robin.

"Yeah I guess, wait who are you guys?"

"It us Spider-man, your friends." Answered Starfire.

"My friends? I've never met you guys ever in my life."

"Dude, are you serious it's us the Titans?" Said Cyborg.

"The Titans, as in the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah, the one and only." Said Beast-boy.

"I see you're the wanted fugitives that Iron man was talking about."

"What?" said all the Titans at once.

"Teen Titans, you are under arrest for violating the Superhero Registration Act."

_-Another Reality-_

Spider-man woke up and immediately he found himself surrounded by men pointing guns to his face, and heroes looking ready to pounce at him the moment he sneezes.

"Well, well, if it isn't Stark's right hand man, Peter Parker." Said Hawkeye as he was pointing an arrow at Spider-man.

"Woah wait a second, I'm not this Parker guy, I mean yeah sure he has taken a lot of awesome pictures of me from time to time, but I'm not him."

"Care to explain this?" said Luke Cage as he turned on the giant screen and on it there was a news report about how Spider-man had unmasked himself to the world and declared his support for the Superhero Registration Act.

"Ok what the hell is this crap I did not unmask myself in the past before and I have no plans to do it any time soon."

"Even if it was against the law to have secret identities?" asked Superman.

"Wait, what's going on here? Didn't the Titans and I tell you about the Stamford Incident and Lex Luthor becoming president?"

"What are you talking about, you were never with the Titans, and Luthor never ran for presidency." Said Robin who, along with the Titans emerged from the shadows.

"What that's impossible come on please guys you got to remember."

"Nope we would remember anyone who would betray his friends." Said Beast-boy in an angry tone.

"Come guys don't you remember me helping you guys fight off the Hive Five, the Hulk, Sinister Six and freaking Trigon?"

"Sorry, but we managed to beat Trigon all by ourselves." Said Cyborg.

"But…I was there…Trigon tried to take over my mind and body…"

"Yeah ok crazy man tell us what you are doing here and how did you find our secret headquarters?"

"I told I don't know, one minute I was punching the Tablet Of Order and Chaos and next thing I knew, I wake up to hundreds of thousands of soldiers pointing guns at my MASKED face."

"Wait guys." Said Daredevil.

"What is it Daredevil?" asked Captain America.

"Spider-man is telling the truth."

"How can that be? His story sounds crazy." Said Human Torch.

"This whole time his heart beat didn't change, he has been calm as anyone can be in this kind of situation, and since Peter is way too young to have a pacemaker I believe him."

"Daredevil you really got to stop thinking that your former friend is still on our side." Said the Thing.

"Guys Daredevil is telling the truth, I quickly read Spider-man's mind and everything he said was the truth." Said Cable.

"Thank you finally somebody believes me."

"Cap, what do you think we should do?" asked Superman.

"I've known Spider-man for a long time and he wouldn't resort to trickery and deceit to get anything accomplished."

"So wait you actually believe this guy?" asked Hawkeye.

"Might as well Spider-man is not smart enough or have the powers needed to trick both Daredevil and Cable." Said Human Torch.

"Says the guy that thought he could beat Hydroman on his own." Said Spider-man. Human Torch fired up a ball of flame, but the Thing restrained him. "So are you guys going to fill me in on what is going on?"

_-Original Reality-_

Spider-man got into a fighting stance while the Titans stood there confused by what he had said.

"Spider-man what are you talking about, what is the Superhero Registration Act?" asked Raven.

"Fine, I swear why can't anybody ever remember what I say. The S.R.A is an act that forces anybody that has powers must forfeit his/her name to the government if he/she wishes to continue to use their power."

"Oh wait I remember now, it was that act that led to the death of Spider-man." Said Beast-Boy.

"Wait what?" asked Spider-man.

"Oh yes I remember Daredevil told us that because of the registration act Luthor decided to kill you just to get Superman angry." Said Starfire.

"Huh? There is no way Luthor escaped Ryker's island let alone become the President, but enough talk here comes the pain." Spider-man leaped on top of Cyborg delivering a haymaker to the face, while at the same time Spider-man fires a small web ball at Raven's mouth. He then hammers at Cyborg's face causing him to fall down. As Cyborg was falling, Spider-man leaped up and fires two web lines at both Starfire and Beast-boy spun them both around and threw them. Robin threw three batarangs at Spider-man only for him to dodge every single one of them. Cyborg quickly got up and tackled him down and threw punches at him. Spider-man managed to create distance between them by using his feet, pushing him off and kips up on hi feet and does a flying side kick on Cyborg's chest. Robin pulls out his staff and runs up to Spider-man.

"Come now you know as well as I do how this is going to end. You're going to swing that stick around a few times and I'll just dodge and punch you in the face."

"We'll see about that." Robin then swings his staff around just like how Spider-man said he would, and then Spider-man fired a web-line at Robin's staff yanked it out of his hands and swung it back to him hitting his face.

"This is supposed to be the same Teen Titans whom Iron man placed at the most wanted list? Man even the Sinister Six were deadlier then you guys." As Spider-man tried to contact Iron man, Raven pried her mouth free from the web and used her magic to trap Spider-man in a small bubble.

"Sorry Spider-man for doing this." As Spider-man tried to break free from her magic, but then his spider-sense goes off and as Raven transforms her bubble to a small dome around his feet, Cyborg fired a sonic blast at Spider-man and at the last sec Raven frees Spider-man so that he can go flying. He flies towards Beast-boy and transforms into an Ape and uppercuts Spider-man to the ceiling and the Starfire hits him down to the ground and bombarded him with her starbolts. As the smoke cleared his body vanished.

"_*Gasp*_ what has happened to Spider-man?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire did you…did you kill him?" asked Beast-boy.

"I didn't mean to kill him, it just…it just happened." Before Robin could say anything, he gets hit in the face. The Titans seeing this went on full alert, searching the area to find the person that hit Robin. Cyborg gets hit in the back of his head. He turns around sees Beast-boy. Cyborg thinking that it was Beast-boy that hit him; Cyborg hits him back.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem what is your problem hitting me?"

"Ok are your circuits fried I didn't even touch you."

"Ok don't play dumb we have a serious mission here and here you thought hitting would be funny."

"I thought it was." Said Spider-man reappearing out of nowhere and hitting them both with a kick to the face.

"How'd you disappear from plain sight?" asked Cyborg.

"What can I say I'm a real Houdini, all right time to apprehend you criminals, and speaking of apprehending, here are the good ol' NYPD." The police come running in and came and handcuff The Vulture, Hydroman and The Beetle.

"Good job Titans for taking these three down and oh nice costume Spider-man." Said Jean DeWolfe.

"Hey guys shouldn't you be arresting the Titans as well?"

"Why? Were they helping these three steal this museum?"

"No they are violating the S.R.A."

"S.R.A? What the hell is that?"

"Not you guys too? What is going on here?" Spider-man then took a brief moment to ponder on what is going on here.

"Ok everyone this may sound crazy but I think I am in totally different universe."

"Well that explains everything," said Beast-boy, "but for the sake of the others please explain."

"Well you guys seem to know who I am personally and yet I don't know any of you, everyone seems to be amazed at my costume that I had been wearing for quite some time now, and most importantly no one here knows what the S.R.A is."

"That would explain how our Spider-man vanished and out came you." Said Raven.

"So how do we get our Spider-man and send this one back home?" asked Cyborg.

"The Tablet!" said Beast-boy.

"Care to explain?" asked Starfire.

"When Spider-man broke the Tablet, he vanished and reappeared as this Spider-man, why don't we try to find all the other tablets and use it to find our Spider-man."

"That…is actually a good idea." Said the surprised Raven.

"How do you propose to do that?" asked Spider-man.

"I don't know we construct a machine that tracks down the other tablets?"

"That maybe possible." Said Robin as he picked up one of the broken pieces of the tablet.

"Alright guys lets head back home and start searching for the other pieces." Said Robin.

"Hey can I come with you guys?" asked Spider-man.

"Why? You punched us all in the face." Said Beast-boy

"Well for one thing I am a hero after all I can't just sit back and let you guys do all the work, and I also want to get back to my reality."

"Might as well he is still Spider-man after all." Said Cyborg.

"Oh awesome I call shotgun." Said Spider-man.

_-Elsewhere_

As the Titans and Spider-man were fighting, Electro and Hammerhead had made their escape. They both parted ways and pondered on what to do next. Hammerhead went back to the Kingpin and report to him on what had happened. Electro on the other hand had nothing else planned, so he thought he'd just go home and drink he's failures away. As he was walking he tripped over a large rock and before he could curse that rock off, he realized what it was.

"I don't believe it, it's a piece of the tablet." As he picked up the fragment, his body started to glow, and as he reached over to the sky, out came a large thunderbolt that was powerful enough to take out a sentinel. Then that same Thunderbolt transform into a creature made of pure energy.

"Looks I know what I'm going to do today, I'm going to take over the world!" said Electro with a grin on his face as he continued to make more creatures.

_-Another Reality-_

Spider-man and the Anti-registration all came to the conclusion that the Spider-man that they were looking at is from another reality after Spider-man told them his story. Captain America and Superman filled Spider-man in on everything that has happened in this reality. He was told that this reality's Spider-man was initially unsure of where he stood during the early stages of the Civil war, but after much convincing finally joined Iron man's side. Together they managed to round up as many masked vigilantes and villains putting the Captain America and the others at a real disadvantage.

"Damn you guys are so SCREWED." Said Spider-man.

"That's not all." Said Beast-boy.

"Iron man and Shield are using nanites to control the captured villains to fight on their behalf." Said Cyborg

"Wait, What? How can they do that? Is that even legal?" asked the shocked Spider-man.

"No its not but since Iron man is the head of Shield he can do almost anything he wants to put an end to this war." Said Robin.

"This isn't right how can I agree to side with him?"

"Well that's the thing no one knows about it except for Shield, Iron man." Said Raven.

"So what are you guys plan on doing now?" asked Spider-man.

"We are going to attack Shield's largest prison site, the Ryker's island." Said Hawkeye.

"Ryker's Island? Sorry guys but you sure that is right? I mean I'm pretty sure they only put small timers in there."

"That's what they want you to think. Beneath the lower levels of Ryker's Island is a portal that leads to the negative zone, that's where they keep the dangerous ones." Said Raven.

"Oh…well then so what's the plan?"

"We will have the heavy hitters go on first to pave the way for the others, and from there we will break everyone out." Said Beast-boy.

"Ok uh no offense guys that plan really sucks, if we go through with this plan there is a good chance that we will all get caught and plus they will be expecting something like this after all this is Shield not some mall security." Said Spider-man

"Then what do you have in mind?" asked Robin.

"Well for one thing we could split up into team separate teams, one team will be led by Captain America and Superman and the other will be led by me."

"Woah why should we trust you?" asked the angry Beast-boy.

"Beast-boy calm yourself!" said Starfire.

"How do we know this isn't some trick set up by Iron man after all it is possible that he using some kind of machine to trick both Daredevil and Cable." Said Beast-boy.

"Look the way I see it, there aren't many choices. Iron man doesn't know that this reality's Spider-man and I switched places so we have the element surprise."

"Beast-boy whether you like it or not he has a point, and we are strong enough to take him and any Shield agents down." Said Cable.

"Fine, but remember I still don't trust you."

"Ok so I'll take to the negative zone a small number of anti-registration heroes who will pose as prisoners. When I give the cue, the rest of the team will go create a distraction while my team will release as many prisoners as possible."

"That sounds like a good plan." Said Superman.

"But are you not concerned about going back to your reality?" asked Starfire.

"I am, I'm just hoping to find any clues of the missing pieces of the tablet from Ryker's island database or from word of the mouth from the prisoners."

"Oh ok then let's move out, Spider-man you take the Titans and head to Ryker's Island we will watch from a distance and we will be prepared to strike." Said Captain America.

_-Ryker's Island-_

Unlike the original Spider-man's reality, this reality's Norman Osborn was still alive and well. Like the other villains he too was injected with the nanites and as long as he was under Shield's watchful eye, he could not escape. As he looked around his jail cell he noticed a large piece of rock and as soon as he picked it up, the rock started to glow and he grew five times the normal size. He pretended to act like he was in a lot of pain to trick the guards to open his cage. As the guards opened the cage, Osborn kills the guards and frees all the inmates at Negative zone.

"Thanks Osborn, I'm ready to make this place rain with blood." Said Lady Deathstrike.

"No problem I just want you to take out all the guards." Without any questions she ran off and proceeded to kill all the guards. Two inmates, Jack O'lantern and Bane approached Osborn with a killing intent.

"Osborn you have mistreated us from the moment we got here." Said Jack O'Lantern

"Si, you senor finally will die by my hands."

"No you will not."

"No I will not." Said Bane obediently. Osborn didn't quite understand it, but he felt that he had the ability to control all the inmates in the Negative zone.

"Bane I want you to kill this waste of space." Without any hesitation Bane grabs Jack O'lantern's head and crushes it.

"This rock made faster, stronger, and control over all the villains here. Now I can finally kill Spider-man and the rest of these pathetic Heroes."

**AN: Hey readers thanks for reading. Sorry for posting this chapter late, I was busy this whole month. School is closely approaching and I gotta get my mind prepared for classes. You guys are smart enough where I got this idea from and I made it as original is I can, so no Spider-man 2099, Noir, or ultimate. I'm going to focus on the versions of Spider-man and this story arch may seem like it has nothing to do with Apocalypse, but it will I promise. Keep reading this story and leave a review if you want. Have a great rest of summer and have a good school year!. **


	21. Chapter 21

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

_-Original Reality-_

The Titans and the Iron Spider, which Beast-boy started calling him, got back to the T-Building and called over Iron man, and Reed Richards over to help them construct a machine that can help them, find the missing pieces of the Tablet. While Cyborg, Iron man, and Reed Richards were constructing, everyone else started to get to know the Iron Spider.

"So how do you guys know about the S.R.A and the Stanford incident if none of it has happened yet?" asked Iron Spider.

"We were sent to the future of this reality and sought to undo the wrongs of the future." Said Starfire.

"Which was?"

"The civil war led to both sides coming together and overthrew the government all because of your death." Answered Raven.

"For real? Wow never realized how much the others cared about me."

"Yeah we all do otherwise we wouldn't going through this trouble of sending you back home and getting our Spider-man back." Said Beast-boy.

"Tell us more about your reality Iron Spider." Said Starfire.

"Well for thing Dr. Doom was sent to hell by pulling the old I am better then you to the Hazareth Three and after that well you know the Civil war begins and many heroes were choosing sides, as for me at first I just didn't know what to think."

"Why did you then agree to join Iron man?" asked Cyborg.

"Well I was prepared to liquidate all my assets and flee the country with my family, but they along with Iron man felt that I should finally be recognized for all I've done and Iron man promised to keep my family safe."

"THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU JOINED?" shouted Beast-boy.

"Beast-boy please, calm yourself" Said Starfire.

"The Spider-man I know wouldn't care about being recognized by his heroics, all he cared about was using his powers responsibly."

"And what would you know about using powers responsibly? If the New Warriors were properly trained then the Stamford incident wouldn't have occurred and if I had the proper training then I would have been able to save Gwen from her fall."

"Ok first of the New Warriors were more focused on the show rather then saving lives so they were too blind to realize they were out of their league, and what happened to Gwen was tragic but if you had been more careful with your identity, then Goblin wouldn't have gone after Gwen." Said Beast-boy.

"You want to talk about being responsible? I looked up your file to get a better understanding of the meta-humans I was going to go up against and what I read about you was interesting."

"Don't you dare bring that up!"

"Bring what up? Oh you mean how you used your powers to help a crime lord, which you could have stopped him all by yourself."

"YOU PIECE OF…" right before Beast-boy punched Iron Spider in the face, Cyborg restrains him.

"Peter what are you doing? In case you haven't noticed we are not your enemy, we are your friends we just want to help you." Said Raven

"Friends? What kind of friends tries to preach to others about their choices? Yeah I get that you guys don't share my view on this subject, but believe it or not MY team are not the bad guys here. We just want to make people feel more comfortable and more safe."

"What's more safe then having hundreds of thousands of super powered heroes out there protecting the world from crime on their own free will?" shouted Beast-boy.

"Having those hundreds of thousands of super powered heroes being trained to control their powers that's what."

"Yeah and whose going to train them? Not you or Iron man, you guys are going to be way too busy with your own life and saving the world."

At that moment the Iron Spider got silent. He never really thought about who it was that was going to train them. Of course a few registered heroes would lend a hand and show the unregistered heroes what it takes to be a hero. Really the whole reason why he opposed the S.R.A was because he really couldn't trust the government with such secret. After all it takes just one good bribe or one highly trained team of hackers for all the registered heroes information to fall into the wrong hands. No longer wanting to continue to getting bashed on for his choice, he decides to swing off.

"Iron Spider where are you going?" asked Starfire.

"Away from you guys. It's obvious that I'm not wanted here. Well you guys have fun with whatever you guys are doing, I'll find my on way back home." Iron Spider then leaped out the window and swung away from the building.

"Yo Beast-boy what is your problem?" asked Cyborg.

"What? The guy was pissing me off, how could he betray his friends just for a law he is not even sure he fully supports."

"That doesn't mean you attack the guy. Remember if we can help him get back to his reality then we might get our Spider-man back home." Shouted Raven. The room then went silent; no one thought Raven would outburst like that. Iron man along with Mr. Fantastic walk in to tell them about their progress.

"Sorry to intrude on you're little spat, but we just finished building the tablet tracker, and right it already picked up a signal." Said Mr. Fantastic

"Awesome, so where is it?" said Robin, who was trying to change the topic and shift everyone's focus on the missing fragments.

"It's here in New York, and according to these coordinates, it is not far from here." Said Iron-man.

"All right what are we waiting for let's go." Said Beast-boy.

"Wait Beast-boy what about Iron Spider?" asked Starfire.

"What about him?" Asked Beast-boy harshly.

"He has to get back to his own reality and he can help us get our Spider-man back." Said Raven.

"So what, we don't need him."

"Beast-boy now is not the time to let your personal feelings get in the way of doing what is needed to be done." Said Robin.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be the one saving his life." The Titans all raced off to their T-jet leaving Iron-man and Mr. Fantastic to search for the other tablets.

_-Elsewhere-_

Iron Spider was swinging around New York City trying to figure out a way back home, without the help from the fugitives Teen Titans. He began to reminisce the times before the whole Civil War erupted. He swung by the Daily Bugle and remembered the first day he worked for jolly ol' Jonah and reading every headline about how menacing the Spider-man was. He also remembers how much the people loved him. He also remembered how free he felt, he no longer had to worry about following rules and regulations of the S.R.A and just be free to do whatever he wanted.

"Man I forgot what it was like to swing around the city without any problems at all." Said Iron Spider. Then he saw many citizens running from a swarm of electric monsters. "Woah what's going on there?" He leaps off his webs and lands safely in front of the electric monsters as the monsters snarled and growled at him. "Ok, I'm not sure if this reality has electric monster problems, but I am going to take you guys out." The monsters charged forward, leaped forward planning on to land on top of him and claw at his face. The Iron Spider does a back somersault, leaps high and punches them in the face. He is than taken aback at the electro shock from touching the monsters, _"Yeow, careful Parker you don't want these guys to short circuit your suit." _He then web's his fist and pummels the monsters till they disappear. He stands triumphal and thinking he doesn't need the Titans to help him get back home, then all of a sudden his spider-senses goes off and leaps to the side avoiding the electric blast. He then looks up to see where it came from and saw Electro.

"So Spider-man you finally decided to get a new look? Too bad the people won't be able to see your new outfit since I am going to blow you to ashes." Said Electro, who thanks to the broken tablet changed his appearance from his typical green and yellow outfit, to a blue, and pure electric form.

"Well now I knew you villains love freedom, but you take it a whole new level." Said Iron Spider as he covered his eyes.

"Oh ha ha you are so funny, but that's not going to help you once I'm through with you." Electro then threw a barrage of giant electric balls at him. As Iron Spider dodged every one of them, Electro grew frustrated and fired a electric line at a nearby truck, lifted it and threw at the Iron Spider. He leaps up and lands on the truck only to see another car was being thrown. Not having enough time to dodge, he gets hit by the car and both the car and the Iron Spider collided to street pavement. Iron Spider kicked the car off of him and slowly got up.

"Ugh…since when was Electro able to throw cars?" as Iron Spider got up Electro slowly ascended to the sky and slowly floated towards him.

"Face it Spider, you are out of league, with this rock I found, I am now all powerful."

"Wait did you say a rock?"

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Electro hand over that rock it is really important and I need it."

"No, you just want it so you too can possess this awesome power, you just want me to go back to being the loser who just followed orders. Well no more with this rock I will become the Kingpin of New York and I will become a God amongst you pathetic mortals." As he finished speaking he then created clones of himself and surrounded Iron Spider and they all fired a wave of lightning at him, frying the circuits in his suit and knocking him out cold. "I did it, I finally got rid of that Spider, now there is nothing that can get in my way.

"We beg to differ." Electro turned around to see who said it and saw the Titans standing on top of building.

"Ah the Teen Titans, shouldn't you guys be in school or something?"

"Shouldn't be in jail where you won't get your butt kicked?" retorted Beast Boy.

"Very funny, keep talking and you'll end up like your spider friend over there." The Titans looked over to see the fallen Iron Spider each shocked at what had happened.

"Electro you will pay for what you did, Titans Go!" shouted Robin as they charged at Electro and his clones.

_-Iron Spider's reality-_

Captain America's resistance split into two teams, one team would provide distraction for the other team that is going deep into the negative zone and free their friends. Everyone except for Daredevil, Captain America, and Cable, did not trust Spider-man. After all his story of being from another reality seemed farfetched, And others were not willing to forget that their Spider-man was responsible for so many arrests of their friends and allies. For some, he had unintentionally cause death of some of their friends as well. They were all gathering around Cloak as they prepared to teleport to the Raft.

"So are we all clear on what the plan is?" asked Spider-man.

"Yeah while my team is distracting Iron man and Shield, you and the Titans will sneak into the teleporter that will lead you to the Negative zone." Said Captain America. Before they gathered around Cloak, Beast-boy gave Spider-man one long dirty look.

"What's wrong? Is there speck of dirt on my costume?" asked Spider-man.

"Hmmm." Grunted Beast-boy.

"Was he always this grumpy?" Asked Spider-man as he was looking at Starfire.

"Sorry Spider-man I do not wish to speak to you at the moment."

"Ok guys you do know that I am not the same Spider-man you know and love or hate?"

"Sorry Spider-man, but after this reality's Spider-man did to the Anti-registration heroes and to the Titans, it is hard for many of us to fully trust you." Said Daredevil.

"But what did I or he do?"

"Well this reality's you was Iron man's right hand man, he single handedly apprehended over one hundred non-registered super powered beings and caused the death of one of the Titans."

"Who died?"

"Terra." Said Raven.

"Who is Terra?"

"She was a really good friend of ours that died trying to save everyone from your blunder." Said Cyborg.

"Care to explain Cyke?"

"Don't call me that or I will rip your head off."

"Alright chillax guys, for the last time I am not from this reality, in my reality we are friends."

"Who would be friends with you?" asked Raven in a very nasty hiss, "You are loud, talkative, annoying, selfish brat who only thinks about himself." Spider-man shocked at what Raven said was at loss of words, he had no idea what had happened, but from his interactions with the Titans told him to not try and find out more about what had happened.

As they all gathered around Cloak, they all teleported to Ryker's island and found the area to be completely destroyed.

"What happened here?" asked Captain America.

"According to our sources there was a major riot all over the Negative Zone and Ryker's island. All of SHEILD and Iron Man's pro-registration team is down there to quell it down, however it would appear the inmates have gotten major power boost." Reported Cable.

"I see…guys change of plans there is a huge riot going and we are going down to the Negative Zone and rescue our friends together." Said Captain America.

"Ok what about the riot itself?" asked Green Arrow.

"Let Iron man and SHIELD take care of it." Replied Captain America.

"Ok hold on this is not right," said Spider-man, "What do you mean let SHIELD handle it?"

"They have unlimited supply of weapons and they have the majority of A-list metahumans on their side they can handle it." Said Daredevil.

"Guys we are still heroes, we have a responsibility to keep the world safe." Said Spider-man

"It is not as simple as it was, we know we have a responsibility to keep the world safe, but right now we are in a middle of a war fighting for our freedom." Said Martian Manhunter.

"And besides the less SHIELD agents the better." Said Beast-boy

"Well then you can count me out, someone once told me with great power comes great responsibility. I am going down there and help SHIELD, and not because I siding with SHIELD, I am going down there because I have a responsibility to make a difference in the world." Said Spider-man. He then walked across the teleporter to the Negative Zone leaving the anti-registration behind.

"Despite his intelligence, he always never listened to his brain." Said Captain America. Raven then took the first step forward and followed behind.

"Raven what are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Helping Spider-man what else could it look like?" answered Raven.

"Why? There hasn't been a Spider I did not trust." Said Beast-boy.

"I too still don't trust him."

"Then why help him?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, something is telling me that I should help him."

"If that is how you feel then I will come too." Said Starfire.

"Count me in as well." Said Cyborg.

"Same here." Said Robin, "Beast-boy what about you?"

"I don't like it but I'll tag along, but if I see him doing anything that resembles arresting any of us, then I will kill him.

"Then it is agreed then the Titans will go down and help Spider-man." Said Robin.

"If that is what you want fine, the rest of us will get our friends and will be in touch if you guys need help." Said Captain America. The Titans altogether stepped through the teleporter.

_-Negative Zone-_

Spider-man was walking through a trashed hallway with bodies of SHIELD agents everywhere. He reached the entrance to the main cell area and saw bodies of defeated pro-registration heroes on the ground and swarm of inmates surrounding an enlarged Norman Osborn holding Iron man by his helmet in his right hand.

"Damn Osborn after all the beatings I gave you I never thought this how it would turn out."

"Ever the joker eh Spider-man? Well joke all you want I am in control of the Negative Zone and with these inmates under my control you are as good as dead."

He then tosses Iron man towards Spider-man's feet and Iron man slowly looked up at his friend.

"P…Peter *_**cough**__** cough***_"

"Don't worry Tony I'm here."

"Peter get out off here you are outmatched and outnumbered, you can't win."

"Sorry Tony I'm not leaving this place until all the inmates are stopped."

"You are going to die."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that." Iron man then passes out and Spider-man then fires two web-lines at nearby debris and throws them both at Osborn. As Osborn was distracted, Spider-man leaps up and fires another web-line at a nearby inmate and does a front somersault lifting the inmate up and slamming him to the ground at the same time he lands. He then swings him around taking out anyone that stood in its path and throws at Osborn. Osborn then fired a giant fireball at Spider-man. Spiderman then dodged the fireball and dodged every other fireball that was being fired at him. The inmates then surround him and all charged at him. While he was able to dodge and take out a few of the inmates, but there were simply too many of them and eventually Spider-man was then held by the inmates by the arm and was dragged to Osborn.

"This was way too easy, I expected more."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but try fighting me without the help of thousands of inmates fighting me."

"Oh would you please shut up and die already?"

"Man if I had a dime for every time I heard that, I would not have to take pictures of myself." Osborn, infuriated by Spider-man's constant talking, he charges up his fireball, but of all sudden Osborn then gets hit in the face by a batarang and momentarily distracting him and then gets hit by a sonic blast.

"So it would appear the web-head has friends on the other side."

"We are not his friends." Said Robin, "But we are here to stop you, TITANS GO!"

**AN: Hey readers thanks for reading. Sorry for posting this chapter really late, this semester had been really tough and I was going through a dry spell for a while so please forgive me. Anyways like always I never know when I am going to be down with the next chapter so please understand and be patient. As Always Read and Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

_-Original Reality-_

Electro was a little disappointed, here he has the power to become a god and make all those around him tremble before him. He was hoping the Justice League, the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-men, heck he was hoping at least the Defenders would show up. Instead he gets a group of kids led by a former sidekick.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be in class?" asked Electro in a mocking way.

"Schools cancelled due to a villain getting a serious butt whooping." Said Beast boy

"Do me a favor, you kids go home and call the real heroes, you are way out of your league."

"Hey Robin lets show him what us kids can do." Said Cyborg.

"Ok first we have to get Iron Spider out of here." Robin then threw an explosive batarang at the creatures created by Electro, as it explodes, not only did it get rid of the creatures; it also created a smoke screen concealing the Titans every movement.

"Star, go get Iron Spider out of there, Beast-boy go and remove the fire hydrant, Raven stand by Beast-boy and be prepared, Cyborg you and I will take care of Electro. As the smoke cleared, the Titans were nowhere to be seen, Electro frantically look all over the place and then he saw Starfire flying away with Iron-Spider's body. As he charged up to attack, Robin swings down and kicks him in the face as Cyborg removes a street sign from the ground and hits Electro. Beast-boy transforms into an elephant removing the fire hydrant, letting a stream of water explode out of the ground, allowing Raven to use her magic to take the stream of water to hit Electro.

Iron-Spider was slowly waking up and due to Electro short circuiting his suit. He started to panic, as he did not how or why he is floating. "OH MY GOD, WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DARK, AND WHY I AM FLYING? OH GOD I'M DEAD, AND I WAS KILLED BY FREAKING ELECTRO?" As Iron-Spider was shouting and flailing his arms and legs, Starfire tried to land them in front of the T-Jet and removed his mask.

"Peter are you all right?" asked Starfire.

"Well other than going through a mini panic attack, I am fine."

"Ok that is good," She then lands next to the T-Jet and opened a hatch to one the pods that was recently constructed for Spider-man. "Stay here, let us deal with this." She then flies back to the fight, leaving the Iron-Spider behind.

_-Iron-Spider's reality-_

Spider-man was still in a daze when the Titans arrived, he saw the five of them standing in front of the Green Goblin who has been becoming more Hulk like by the second.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Spider-man

"Saving your sorry ass, what else?" Answered Robin.

"Gee glad to see you guys care about me so much." Said Spider-man sarcastically

"Would you please stay quiet and let us handle him." Said Starfire.

"What happened here? Didn't think it was possible for the Goblin get even uglier," joked Beast-boy.

"The Spider already made that joke; try to come up with something new." Said Goblin.

"Like it was not bad enough that we have to deal with BB's jokes, now we have to deal with him?" said Cyborg pointing at Spider-man

"Hey I resent that," said Beast-boy.

"Make all the jokes you kids want, but you kids should get the hell out of my way so can surround this room with the scent of the wall crawler's burning flesh."

"Woah that is dark even for me," said Raven.

Goblin let out a loud roar and fired a massive fireball at the Titans. Raven held onto Spider-man as they dodged the fireball. The fireball hits the Raft inmates who are under his control, killing them. Beast-boy transforms into an elephant and wraps his trunks around a few raft prisoners and threw them at Goblin, Goblin swipes them away from him and leaps forward and punches him in the face. Starfire then fires her starbolts at him as a distraction from Raven taking Spider-man out of there. Goblin then looks around to figure out how to stop her.

"Shocker, be useful for a change and take the alien freak out!" Shocker immediately steps forward from the crowd and fires a violent shockwave at her. She gets hit, but regains her composure and flies down and crushes Shockers hand. Shocker's scream of pain helped Spider-man regain his senses and slowly gets up and walks back to fight against Goblin.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven.

"Isn't that a bit obvious, I am going to stop Osborn from starting a full on riot."

"There is no need, we are going to get you out of here, and wait for Cap's and Superman's orders."

"Sorry Raven that is not going to happen, I am going back there whether or not you like it."

"But why, it's not your problem? This isn't even your home world.

"Last time I chose to mind my own business, a person I loved died; I refuse to let anything that happen again." Raven stood there quietly, as his statement took her aback. From what she had heard about Spider-man, she had an impression that he was a self-righteous jokester who never fought for anybody but himself and let others take the fall just so he could save his behind. But right now was unexpected, Spider-man was more than willing to go back out there even though he has no chance of surviving against Osborn, he still goes out there to save the day.

Back with Osborn, Robin pulls out electric batons and whacks Osborn across the face with them and follows it up with a sidekick to the face. Then Cyborg tackles him and fires his sonic cannon to his face. Then Starfire bombards him with her starbolts leaving very little room for him to dodge. Osborn gets up and is fully frustrated with himself for taking too much time with the Titans.

"That's it I had enough with you brats," He then conjures up two gigantic fire balls in both hands and leaps into the air and right before he threw back to the ground, a web-line was wrapped around both of his wrists and both fireballs collide one another, causing a small explosion around his hands and sending him back to the ground, creating a small crater. Spider-man then lands in front as the remaining Titans except Raven appear next to him.

"Why did you come back?" asked Starfire.

"Goblin is my problem not yours, so please let me handle this."

"No can do, our job is to bring you back alive, let SHEILD handle it," said Beast-boy

"Let SHEILD handle it? Look around you, Ironman's team has been defeated, and you think a bunch of agents can take on these guys? You guys are heroes shouldn't you guys care what happens if they get out?'

"Of course we do, but our main responsibility is to get you out of here and wait further instruction from Captain America." Answered Robin.

"I'm sorry Captain America is not here to stop Goblin from killing us." After Spider-man finished talking, Goblin let a huge roar, leaped from the crater, and stood in front of them.

"I'll give you children credit, you guys are a lot tougher than I thought, I won't make that mistake again."

"Thanks, we aim to please," said Beast-boy, "but seriously dude you must be really stupid for not using the other inmates to stop us."

"Hmm that is a good idea," with a snap of the fingers all the inmates surrounded the Titans.

"You just had to talk didn't you?" asked the annoyed Spider-man.

"Oh shut up."

"Get them!" as all the inmates charged towards the Titans, a dark sphere appears right before their eyes and the dark sphere dissolves and reveals Raven and the rest of the Anti-Registration team.

"I was beginning to think you abandoned us." Said Spider-man.

"I never abandon my friends." Said Raven.

"Enough talk Avengers Assemble." The Anti-registration then charges at all the inmates and assists the Titans.

_-Original Reality_

Iron-Spider opens one of the hatches and sees his old uniform. He picks it up and starts to reminisce all of his adventures prior to the Civil War, and remembered why he risks life to save others; he then hears the explosions from the fight between the Titans and Electro and looks back at his old mask and knew what he had to do.

The fight between the Titans and Electro was going nowhere, the more of the monsters that the Titans destroy, the more Electro makes. After the last batch of monsters was destroyed, Electro finally gets fed up and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I had enough, if this does not attract the Avengers, then maybe this will." He then grows in stature towering over most buildings and shooting down lightning bolts to strike down the Titans. "How do you like me now? I am all-powerful!"

"Yet you still have no pants!" said Spider-man as he kicks Electro in the face and then swings down to the ground with the rest of the Titans.

"Spider-man! You're back!" Said the excited Starfire.

"Sorry to be that guy, but I'm not, I am still the Iron Spider."

"Wait how and where did you get that outfit?" asked Robin.

"I found it in your jet." All the Titans then turned to Beast-boy as he was sweating.

"Ok sometimes I like to go around the city pretending I am Spider-man."

"Well that's twisted…" Electro gets back up and forms another thundercloud and lightning strikes again right before the Titans eyes.

"YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN MORE THEN A THORN ON MY SIDE, NOW I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO A CRISP," Electro stomps on the ground creating electric shock waves surrounding him and the Titans. They quickly got away from the shockwave and they met again on top of a building to discuss what to do next.

"So any bright ideas?" asked Beast-boy

"Well he is weak against water, that's a start." Said Iron-Spider.

"Yeah, but with his enhanced power where are we going to get that much water?" asked Raven. They all looked up and saw clouds forming and rain falling down.

"Looks like we are getting little help from Mother Nature." Said Cyborg. As the rain drops land on Electro, he winces in pain at every drop touching his Electric body.

"What's wrong Electro afraid of a little water?" joked Iron-Spider.

"Get real, a little rain is not going to stop me!" He then fires at an electric beam at the Titans, as they dodged his attack. Iron-Spider surveyed his surroundings and notices the Hudson River not too far from where they are located.

"Robin! I may have just found enough water supplies to take out Electro." He then points at the Hudson River.

"So you want us to lure a 30 ft tall electric monster to the Hudson River?"

"I know taking a dip inside the Hudson River is a fate worse than death, but it has to be done."

"Ok got any ideas on how to lure that behemoth?"

"I don't know I'll do whatever works for me, and you guys do whatever." Spider-man then swings towards Electro, and punches him in the face without holding back. While Electro felt the punch, it did not hurt him.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Electro then fired a electric spark at him. He dodges it and swings towards the Hudson River.

"Where is he going?" asked Raven.

"He is leading Electro to the river." Answered Robin.

"So what do we do?" asked Starfire.

"We help Iron-Spider as much as we can." The Titans all rush over to Electro, as he is chasing after the Iron-Spider. He randomly shoots his lightning bolts in a fit of rage, hoping the Iron-Spider burns to a crisp.

"_Woah, better hurry up before he actually hurts somebody."_ Thought Spider-man

"Would you stand still for a second so I can kill ya."

"What's wrong, is a powerful god like you having a tough time trying to kill me?"

"Shut up and die already." He followed him all the way to the Hudson River, Iron-Spider had no idea how to actually get Electro in the river, and he is too powerful for a simple punch to the face to work.

"End of the line wall crawler, I admit you were a worthy adversary, but in the end you are still a freaking a bug." All of sudden, he felt a small impact on the back of his head; he turns around and sees the Titans. "You kids, on the other hand are just plain annoying."

"We like to prefer the word persevering." Said Robin. Raven uses her magic to lift a bunch of cars, and throws them at Electro one by one, causing him to walk backwards. Cyborg fires his cannon to distract him from Starfire flying very fast and punching Electro in the face. Robin, and Beast-boy leaps from building to another to a nearby water tower and damages one of the legs of the tower and Starfire flies by to lift the broken water tower and throwing at Electro, hurting him and he takes a few steps back wincing in pain from the amount of water he took in.

"You think that could hurt me? I am Hyper Electro, I am all powerful, I am a GOD."

"Please you haven't even been baptized yet, let me help you with that," shouted Iron-Spider as he sling shot himself towards Electro, kicking him in the face sending him falling to the Hudson River. Electro short-circuited himself and he shrunk back to his original size. Iron-Spider retrieved the tablet and Electro from the river and swung back to the Titans.

"We did it!" said Starfire as Iron-Spider webbed up Eletro.

"Way to go Iron-Spider." Said Cyborg as he gave him a giant pat on the back.

"Thanks, but not to sound cheesy, but I couldn't have stopped him without you guys."

"No big, so about you going back to your universe, how is that going to work?" asked Beast-boy.

"Man it has been less than a minute after we defeated Electro and you already want me to go back?"

"No offense, but we do wish to see our Spider-man." Said Raven.

"More like your Spider-man." Joked Beast-boy, who ended up getting smacked in the head by Raven.

"Well if we are going to get any clues, it might as well come from this fragment of the Tablet." As soon as he picked it up, the fragment started to glow, and Iron-Spider started to phase in and out, and slowly appeared a slightly taller, more ripped, black and red colored Spider-Man.

"What's going on here? How did I get here, and Tim, how did you get here as well?" asked Spider-man.

"Who is Tim?" asked Robin.

"Who else? You!" the Titans all looked at Robin with a confused gaze and looked back at Spider-man.

"Sorry Spider-man I am not Tim, my name is Dick Grayson."

"Dick! Why are in your Robin outfit and not in your Nightwing outfit? As a matter a fact why are you guys shorter and younger?" asked Spider-man in a calm yet demanding way.

"Looks like we are going to have to explain the whole story again," complained Beast-boy.

_-Iron-Spider's Reality-_

A giant all out brawl had erupted when Captain America and the rest of the Anti-registration team arrived. While on surface it looked as if the heroes had the upper hand, however the inmates were given a power boost from Goblin making them deadlier then before. Spider-man could not focus on the other inmates, as Goblin was thrashing his way towards him.

"Get back here PARKER!"Roared Goblin.

"Yeah, sorry there is no way I am going to stand still as I get beaten by a Hulk wannabe." Joked Spider-man. He then shot a web-line at a nearby inmate and threw him towards Goblin, only for him to catch the inmate with his bare hand and crushing his skull. He then fired another web-line at nearby debris, throws it up in the air and kicks it towards Goblin's face, Goblin flinches, but nothing came out of it.

"Did you honestly think that would work on a Hulk wannabe?"

"Uh yeah kind of did." Goblin fired a fire ball at Spider-man; Raven comes in front of Spider-man forming a protective barrier surrounding them. She then fired a black energy beam at Goblin; he blocks it and is slowly making his towards them.

"Spider-man, I can't hold him off forever, find a way to get back to your reality."

"What about the inmates here?"

"Let us worry about them just get out of here!"

"No can do, I can't run away whenever there is danger."

"But this is not your fight, it is ours, let us handle it."

"Like I told you before last time I ignored danger, it took a life of a great man. After all with great power, comes great responsibility." He fires a web-line onto the ceiling and leaps towards Goblin, kicking him in the back of his head, breaking his concentration, and he gets hit by her black beam. He gets up and commanded Bane and Killer Croc to take care of Spider-man and Raven. Starfire flew in ramming Killer Croc to the wall, and Robin threw a batarang at Bane, disconnecting him from his venom. Bane slowly lost traction, and just as he reached Spider-man he kneeled down, and as he looked up Spider-man delivered a powerful right hook. Starfire is sent flying out of the hole she created when she ran Killer Croc into, and as he emerged from wreckage, Cyborg threw Beast-boy at him, and Beast-boy transformed into a giant elephant slamming into Killer Croc. The Titans formed around Spider-Man and got into fighting stance as Goblin got up.

"Give it up Goblin, you are surrounded, most of the inmates are out cold, so give up any hopes of escaping." Said Robin.

"Escaping? Oh dear boy, who ever said anything about escaping? I don't care what happens as long as the Spider dies!"

"Really? You maimed and killed SHIELD agents just to get to me? Lamest plan ever."

"It got your attention didn't it?"

"Not just his, but all of ours." Said Raven.

"Titans take him down." Said Robin. They all charged at the Goblin, as he leaped past all of them in an attempt to crush Spider-man underneath his gigantic feet. Spider-man leaps out of the way, fires a small web ball at his face to blind Goblin, and kicks him in the face. Goblin takes a few steps back and Cyborg delivers an uppercut, sending him up in the sky, and then Starfire fires a giant starbolt at him sending him down to the ground as Beast-boy transforms into a T-Rex and tail whips him towards Robin. Robin then throws explosive batarangs at him and Raven then traps in him a bubble and throws him wall to wall.

"You think you've beaten me? I am the Green Goblin, I am more powerful then before, you cannot beat me."

"We didn't beat you just yet." Said Raven as she pointed to Spider-man who was behind Goblin. As he turned around, Spider-man leaps off from a wall, kicking him in the face, and lands behind him and uppercuts him in the air and the leaps into the air once and punches him in the stomach leaving behind a web strand. Spider-man repeated this several times until Goblin was completely webbed up. Once Goblin was defeated, all of the inmates, snaps out of his control and loses their power upgrades, causing them to be beaten severely by the Anti-Registration.

"How do you like that, I call it Maximum Spider."

"Awesome move, lame name." said Beast-boy.

"Says the guy who wanted to name the fastball special as the Armadillo rush."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Sorry to doubt you, its just really hard to trust anybody these days." Said Robin

"No sweat, Robin from my reality reacted the same way." Starfire comes from behind and gives him a giant hug.

"Come friend we must celebrate this victory."

"That's great Star, but you should let him go first, he looks like he is going to be broken in two." He is then released, and gets on all fours in front of Raven who was holding the fragment.

"Any ideas on how this can help?" asked Raven.

"Beats me, I can try punching it, that's how I got here in the first place." As soon as e touched the Fragment, he was then teleported to a dark mystifying area, with no sign of life anywhere, and was still holding onto the fragment. "Hello? Anybody here? If no one is here then…My name is Spider-man, and I am…" before he was able to finish, an old lady sitting on a mystically looking chair, appears right before his eyes.

"Peter Parker, at last we finally meet."

"Yes…Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"My name is Madame Web, and I need you to save all of reality from the upcoming danger."

"My help? Listen lady, I think you got the wrong guy, you should've asked Captain America, Superman, Ironman, Batman, hell with enough persuasion Deadpool would be better choice then me."

"You should not be so hard on yourself, after all you saved your reality from Trigon's invasion."

"Yeah, but I was the one who caused it, look I appreciate be called the savior of all reality, but I am just a small time hero, on a small time team, who is looking a way back home, so if you would be so kind…"

"I cannot send you home"

"Why not?"

"Because the Tablet that you destroyed, was the centerpiece of all of reality, and because of it, many realities have been destroyed, and in your case, many Spider-men have been switched around making it hard for me to keep everything stable."

"Oh uhh my bad? So what can I do to help?"

"Well as of right now your friends have been collecting pieces of the tablet in their reality, however there are a few fragments that have been sent in different realities making their search near impossible to complete."

"Ok again what can I do to help?"

"Right now you can give me the fragment in your hand as I search for the Spider-man of the reality you were just in." Iron-spider, who was wearing the original outfit, appears right next to Spider-man.

"Woah who is this handsome devil, and the old lady." Asked Iron-spider.

"Her name is Madame Web, and you are not so bad looking yourself."

"So what do you want with me?" asked the Iron-spider.

"Give me your fragment and I'll send you back to your reality." He gives her the piece and evaporates back to his reality, Spider-man then walks up coolly and hands her his piece, and awaits his departure.

"So when do I go home?"

"You are not going home just yet, as there is another Spider-man in your reality."

"So what's so bad about having two Spider-mans, wouldn't that make things easier?"

"No, having two Spider-men from different realities in one reality will cause the destruction of that reality."

"Oh I see, so what now?"

"I am going to send you to the other Spider-man, who is in your reality right now, reality and you will look for another piece of the fragment." Before Spider-man could say anything, he sees a bright white flash, and he sees his surroundings, and realizes he is back in Jump City and he then sees to his horror, the destroyed T-Tower. He walks in to investigate what had happened her, and then his Spider-Senses goes off and dodges energy like beam, he then looks over and sees a run-down Cyborg.

"Spider-man? What are you doing here? And what is with the new costume?"

"Cyborg its great to see you, tell me what is going on here? And who did this to you?"

"You did, you selfishly made me dependent on this giant battery."

"Oh, look no time to explain, you have to tell me where are the other Titans?"

"Titans? Where have you been all this time? There is no more Teen Titans, you destroyed it."

**AN: Hey Readers, Thank you for your patience, this semester had been hell for me so I had no time to update. Even though I am on summer break, I am going to be busy for a month so I won't be updating anytime soon, so sorry to keep you guys waiting in the future. I have big plans for the future of this story, and a possible, spin-off to this story, so keep an eye out for that. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and leave review and have a nice summer!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

_-Original Reality-_

The Titans explained the situation to the other Spider-man, and to their surprise he took it a lot better then they expected.

"Wait why are you not surprised by this information?" asked Starfire.

"Well I was trained by the greatest detective in the world, so it did not take long for me to figure that out."

"Also care to explain to us what it is like in your reality?" asked Beast-boy.

"There's no time for that, tell me how to locate the fragment, and let me handle the rest."

"We are not going to let you do this by yourself, the other Spider-man was arguably stronger then our Spider-man, and most likely you as well." Said Robin.

"Robin…you should know a lot better then the titans, that physical strength does not determine the victor, and besides I never lose."

"Look pal whether you want it or not, you need our help." Said Beast-boy. Before Spider-man could respond, an alert signal goes off signaling a fragment has been found.

"Guys you are not going to believe where it is," said Robin.

"Where is it?" asked Spider-man.

"Arkham Asylum." Said Robin in a serious tone.

"Ok take me there at once."

"Uh dude you sure you want to do that? That places houses the craziest, and the most dangerous criminals Gotham city has to offer." Said Cyborg.

"I know." Said Spider-man in a serious and stern tone.

"Then you must know it is much too dangerous to go alone." Said Robin.

"Do I look worried? Take me to Arkham Asylum right now and I will handle everything."

"Sorry that is not happening." Said Robin. Spider-man had enough of this delay and was starting to lose his patience, so he quickly walked up to Robin and wrapped his hand around his neck and lifted him up.

"You will take me to Arkham Asylum right now." All of the Titans surround him ready to attack Spider-man. Spider-man looked around assessing the situation and yet he does not lessen his grip.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will put him down!" said Starfire with both her hands and eyes glowing emerald green.

"Do what the lady says." Said Cyborg. He looks around once more, still not loosing his grip. He then lets go, and as Robin's feet touches the ground, Spider-man threw smoke bomb on the ground clouding everyone's view. Spider-man then dashed to one of the smaller T-jets in the hanger. As the smoke cleared The Titans immediately noticed his disappearance and searched the place, Raven looks out the window and sees one of the T-jets flying off.

"Guys I just saw Spider-man in one of the T-jets flying off." Said Raven. They all rush to the hanger and saw all remaining T-jets in pieces.

"How did he do all this in such short time?" asked Beast boy.

"In his reality he must have known the schematics of how Cyborg built them." Said Raven.

"Beast-boy, Cyborg, and Raven stay behind and repair one of the jets, me and Star will go on ahead and track Spider-man down."

"Why you? Wouldn't it make more sense to send either Raven or Beast-boy." Said Cyborg.

"Trust me I know what it is like in Arkham Aslyum, and do not take any offense to this, but together we have the best chance of surviving." While the three wanted to protest this decision, but they knew he was right, Robin was taking down the worst of Gotham street's had to offer way before any of them started their super hero career. Robin presses a small button around his belt and out came his personalized jet.

"Woah hold up, since when did you have that jet?" asked Cyborg.

"Built this as a emergency scenario."

"Such as?" asked Beast-boy in a suspicious tone.

"Now is not the time to explain, rebuild the jet as me and Star chase down Spider-man." As Robin gets in the jet and flies off with Starfire, the Titans looks at them with questions in their mind, but could not address to them as they were busy fixing one of their main jets.

_-Other Universe-_

Spider-man was looking straight into Cyborg's sonic cannon as he wondered how could he have destroyed the Teen Titans.

"Ok, ok hold up, first off I am not who you think I am, and what happened to you?" Cyborg lowers his cannon, but still has a stern look on his face, not giving him any moment to do anything.

"You are not the same Spider-man I know are you?"

"Gee what gave it a way Sherlock?" said Spider-man after letting a sigh of relief and in a sarcastic tone.

"Well for one thing you look scared, the Spider-man I know never gets scared."

"Just going to ignore it, what happened Cyborg, what did this Spider-man do to you?"

"It was a few years back, we were dealing with a supervillain from the future named Warp, who was stealing an artifact that is considered rare and valuable in his time. He knew everything about us and was prepared to take us down. This Spider-man impulsively went ahead without a plan and attacked him causing him to attack, he missed of course, and however it hit me causing major damage to my system. After that mission…rest of the Titans voted you off the team, and well slowly one by one we all went our separate ways."

"How did Spider-man being kicked out have to do with the separation of the team?"

"Because Raven left right after, you and I both know how she feels about you."

"Wait, What?"

"Nothing…there's nothing more I can do for you now, well since I am stuck like this."

"Do you know where the others are?"

"I can tell you where Beast boy and Raven are."

"What about Robin and Starfire?"

"You are on your own." Cyborg then gives him the coordinates and turns around and proceeded to walk away.

"Thanks Cyborg, and I'm sorry for what my counterpart did to you. You have to believe me that he never wanted you in this kind of state." Cyborg turns around with anger on his face and storms towards Spider-man.

"YOU THINK I'M UPSET OVER THE STATE I'M IN?"

"Uh what else could it be?"

"Leave…"

"Cy…"

"I said LEAVE!" Spider-man slowly walks away and swings off to the nearest coordinate, leaving Cyborg to sit by himself and wallow in his despair.

He swings to what appears to be a circus, and as he lands on the snow-covered ground, he sees a couple of kids looking bored watching a green seal play with a ball. As the green seal transforms into a green wolf, one of the kids throws his ice cream at the animal and laugh. The kids turn around and sees Spider-man and they immediately run in fear, when he approaches the cage the green animal transforms into a short, fat, balding Beast-boy.

"Beast-boy is that you?" asked the confused Spider-man.

"What's it to you?" said the bitter Beast-boy, "Did you come here to mock me? Doesn't surprise me, you've always belittled me."

"Save some of that for the other Spider-man, I'm from another universe due to a magic tablet."

"You expect me to believe that? Are you trying to insult my intelligence?"

"It's the truth…Beast-boy whatever happened I am sorry, but what did happen?" Beast-boy turns his back on Spider-man and turns his head back towards and begrudgingly tells him.

"After the Titans split up, I decided to go solo, however I got my butt kicked… a lot. I guess you were right, I am a screw up."

"Beast-boy, I never thought that you were a screw up."

"Really?"

"Well maybe headstrong and impulsive, but that is not the point here. What did this Spider-man do that caused the Titans to split up?"

"So the man that was trained by the greatest detective can't solve a mystery of the Titans separation."

"Wait what?"

"Don't act stupid, after your family was brutally gunned down by random mobsters, Batman took you in and trained you to be the man you are."

"Woah what do you mean my family was gunned down? And since when was Batman interested in adopting random kids?" Beast-boy realizing his mistake immediately walks into the corner of his cage.

"Beast-boy, tell me what happened?" Beast-boy ignores him.

"Beast-boy, why don't you grow a pair and tell me."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" said the angry Beast-boy.

"Beast-boy…"

"Leave…I don't want to see your face again…" Spider-man slowly backs away with the look of regret under his mask and swings off to the last coordinate.

He finds a run down building and as walks through the hallways, he notices most of the doors to be broken or boarded up, all but one. He opens the door and sees a bright white light covering the entire room. He enters and sees a familiar hooded woman standing in the middle of the room and approaches her.

"Raven...is that you?"

"…"

"It's me Spider-man."

"No such thing."

"Raven look at me, I need your help."

"Just another figment of my imagination, don't even look."

"Raven, at least tell me where Starfire and Robin are."

"NEVER COMING BACK GO AWAY" She then levitates herself across the room without even looking at him, "has to go away…just like before…just like the others." Spider-man attempts to console her, however she creates a shield around her using her magic, discouraged he walks away leaving her there by herself.

He continues to swing around what Spider-man believes to be Jump City and lands on a gargoyle to think.

"_Ok let's review, Cyborg is now an obsolete hunk of junk, Beast-boy is fat, Raven is now a recluse, and no sign of both Starfire and Robin…wait I still have the communicator, maybe it can work in this universe." _His spider-senses go off and leap off the gargoyle as a light blue energy ball destroys it. He lands safely on the ground and then reacts to his spider-sense by diving to his left, however the mysterious attacker appeared right before and punches him in the face. Spider-man regains his composure and readies himself for a fight.

"That's the last time you are going to lay a finger on me, get ready for an web-slinging ass kicking."

"Now, now no need for that." Said the mysterious attacker, "I'm here to just talk." Lower's his guard for a bit, knowing that his spider-sense is not going off, "That's much better, let me introduce myself, my name is Warp, the master of time." Once Spider-man heard his name, he fires a web-line and throws him to a nearby building, not letting go of the web, he yanks him towards himself and grabs onto his yellow chest plate.

"You…you're the one that broke Cyborg, you're the one that destroyed the Titans…" Warp at first gives him a confused look, then he realizes what was going on and laughs manically, "What's so funny."

"Let me explain to the situation, I am from the future, one hundred years to be exact, I came back to the past to steal a relic, as history dictated it would happen. I went back fought your friends, and the outcome was played out just as history said it would, in other words I did not do this to your friends, history did. Past, present, future, it is written in stone my lost friend." Angry, Spider-man threw him towards a brick wall and slams his fist right next to his face.

"I don't care what history says, it won't stop me from breaking you in half."

"Now, you are sounding much like this universe's Spider-man." Shocked by this, Spider-man lessens his grip and a waits to hear what he has to say.

"How did you know I am not from here?"

"In my time there were historical documents that stated I would go back into time and I would fail in my attempt to steal a relic, however when I went back into time I managed to find this fragment, and this showed me so much information, especially certain files from this universe's Spider-man."

"What files?"

"Oh you don't know? I'll tell you, these files contain information on how to defeat the Teen Titans."

"What…"

"That's right the person that destroyed the Titans was not me, but essentially this universe's Spider-man."

"That's a load of bull, I don't know what this Spider-man is like, but I know for sure he would never do something like that."

"Are you sure? You fail to understand the concept of different realities. Different realities mean different personalities, however each different being in each different universe do share a common trait."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you would have done the same." Spider-man wraps his hand around Warp's neck lifted him up.

"I'll break you in two."

"My, my, you are already sounding just like him." Spider-man horrified at what he had just done, let's him go and backs off a bit. "Now if it's all the same I must be off and see what else this Tablet can do." A blue and black batarang as well as a small green energy ball then hit Warp from behind. As he was distracted, Spider-man throws a spider tracer on him as Warp refocuses and teleports out of the area.

"It's good to see you again Spider-man." Said Starfire as sn.e gently landed in front of Spider-man.

"Like wise, Star, glad to see you are not hugging me to the point I need to get a respirator, anyways have you seen Robin?" A mysterious figure lands in the shadows, and walks towards them both.

"Haven't been called that in years."

"Ok, Dick, what are you called now?"

"Call me Nightwing."

_-Original universe-_

Spider-man lands the jet outside of the Arkham Island and scales the walls to enter the Aslyum. He sees a bunch of Arkham inmates holding m16s, surrounding Arkham guards. Spider-man swings on top of the guard towers and throws a smoke bomb at the inmates.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh god, the Bats is here!?"

"This is not going according to the plan, game over man, game over." During the confusion Spider-man leaps from the tower and lands on top of one of the inmates, knocking him out. He then fires multiple weblines and yanks the guns away from the inmates and takes them out one by one. After he takes care of all of the inmates, he walks over to the guards and notices that they are all dead. His Spider-senses goes off and dives to his left as the bomb that was hidden with the guards goes off. The shock wave from the bomb was powerful enough to throw Spider-man's balance and lands in front of a purple suit-wearing inmate.

"Well I was hoping that was the Bats, being blown away by my welcoming gift, instead I get some kid who thinks he is a bug." Spider-man looks up and realizes that standing in front of him is the most deranged lunatic in of all Gotham.

"You…you have the fragment don't you…"

"Oh you this little doo hickey? Found this a couple of days ago, picked it up and this has been keeping me laughing ever since. Oh where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, the names Joker, and you should know there's plenty wrong with me.

**AN: Hey Readers, Thank you for your patience, summer has been busier then I thought. Fall semester has just started so all the students out there study hard and study well. More is coming up and I am really excited for the future. Like always read and review and PM any time I am willing to discuss anything with anyone.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_**Bold italics=Dream**_

___-_Original Reality_-_

Robin and Starfire were flying towards Arkham Aslyum, Robin took a look outside and saw her having an uneasy look on her face. He knew he could not shake the uneasiness he was feeling, so he turned on the communicator to see what was bothering her.

"Hey Star, what's wrong?"

"Robin, I have been thinking, what did you mean about an emergency plan?"

"Star its nothing, that emergency plan was just something I made up."

"But why would you have something like this hidden from everybody?"

"Well…"Radio transmission cuts off Robin, which he was glad that it happened because he didn't want to explain to her about everything. He turns on the transmission and hears Batman's voice.

"Robin, why are you flying towards Arkham Aslyum?"Asked Batman in a stern tone.

"On a Titan related mission."

"You are to turn back now, let me handle this."

"Sorry, Batman we can't turn back, one of the Titans has gone rogue and me and Starfire are here to get him back."

"Fine, find him and get out of there, I'll handle it from there."

"Sorry to intrude, but we also cannot just leave this Aslyum." Said Starfire.

"You will do as I say, this place is not safe for you two to be by yourselves."

"Man of Bat, we are to rescue our friend man of spider before he gets harmed."

"Hmmm, fine once you guys are reunited, get out of there at once." Batman cuts off the transmission, leaving both Robin and Starfire by themselves.

_-Arkham Aslyum-_

Spider-man was looking straight into the eyes of the most derange lunatic Gotham had to offer, he knew he was in a bind and had to think of something quickly. He tried to get up, but he, for some reason cannot get up.

"What did you do Joker?"

"What did I do? Nothing I just did what this rock told me to do. You'd be surprise what this little thing, like your oddly specific weakness to Ethyl Chloride, which that grenade was filled of, boys take care of this bug, the rock and I have much more to discus hehehahaha." The Joker turned around and walked back inside the Arkham Mansion, as a group of inmates surround him, each holding lead pipes, bats, Tasers, and knifes. Spider-man took a quick look to his left hand, and tried his best to form a fist, but failed.

"Lets take out this spider-punk." Said one of the inmates. He raises his bat up in the air, but then gets hit across the face with a batarang. All of the inmates look at where the batarang's starting point and saw a giant flying bat flying towards them and kicking one of them in the face and knocking him out cold. He then fires a grappling hook at another inmate and pulls the inmate towards him and delivers a clothesline and punches the inmate down to the ground. Two of the inmates charges at the figure with a lead pipe and a baseball bat. One of them swung his bat, but the figure catches it, kicks the other inmate in the stomach and disarms the bat. He breaks the bat in half, grabs the inmate's leg, throws him to the ground, and breaks his leg. The other inmates, who were watching fear, finally gathered the courage to run away, fully knowing that they stood no chance. The figure then turns towards Spider-man, and grabs his arms and lifts him up.

"Thanks Batman." Said Spider-man

"You're Robin's friend right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Listen to me, Robin and Starfire are coming to get you, once you two meet up all three of you leave at once, I'll handle the situation here."

"Surely you can't be serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Batman, you need my help on this, I at least know what we will be against."

"Joker has a fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, and has complete control over the entire Akrham Asylum."

"I see. Once Robin gets here you are to leave with him at once." Batman then turns his back on Spider-man and headed towards the Joker's direction.

"There is no way I am going to leave you here all by yourself, I just can't let that happen." Pleaded Spider-man.

"You barely stood a chance against Joker and his men, what makes you think you will live long enough to be of some help?" Batman having enough of this walks away without giving Spider-man a chance to respond. Spider-man was furious over what had just happened. He could not believe that not only did he not realize his own flaws, but also it was pointed out by someone he looked up to and to be humiliated by that same person. To him, Batman was more then an idol, he was closest thing he had to a dad, and the feeling of disappointing Batman ate him up. After standing there for ten minutes, he saw Starfire and the T-Jet land nearby and he dejectedly walked towards them as the two ran towards him.

"Friend Spider are you not harmed?" asked Starfire

"Nah I'm fine."

"Ok that's good I've got the signal of the Fragment on my tracker let's go." Said Robin

"No we're not, we are heading back to the Titan Tower at once."

"Why? We need that fragment to send you back home." Said Starfire.

"Batman will handle it, we will only get in his way." This did not go over with Robin well, and grabbed Spider-man's collar.

"We are going inside and get that fragment, with or without Batman's permission." Said the angered Robin.

"Since when did you go around making orders and disobeying Batman? The Robin I knew never went against Batman's orders."

"Are you an idiot? This is not YOUR reality, and I am not the same Robin you know. In case you haven't noticed I left Batman's side to be a solo hero."

"If that's true, then why are you still masquerading as Robin? Everybody knows Robin is Batman's sidekick." Robin lets go of him and throws a right hand at Spider-man, and to everybody's surprise it hits him.

"Robin!?" shrieked Starfire.

"You didn't dodge, why didn't you dodge?" asked the confused Robin.

"My Spider-senses, why didn't it go off?" Spider-man goes to a nearby wall and attempts to crawl, however he couldn't stick onto and fell on his butt.

"No…my powers…"

"Spider-man what happened?" asked Starfire.

"Joker knew something I didn't…my weakness…"

"You have a weakness?" asked Robin.

"Yeah Ethyl Chloride, I had no idea I had a weakness."

"Well how do you feel?" asked Starfire.

"Well I feel ok, I lost my Spider-sense, I can't crawl on walls." Out of frustration, he punches a wall with all of his strength, and not even a crack was formed. "Great now I don't have super strength. All the more reason for us to head back." At this point, had enough of Spider-man, and proceeded to enter Arkham Mansion.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside to get the tablet. I had enough of this, I am going inside with or without your help." He continues inside the mansion, while Starfire looks at Spider-man with a concerned look on her face as she floats towards Robin leaving Spider-man alone.

"Is it ok to just leave him there?" asked Starfire.

"It is up to him if he wants to come and help us. Otherwise we are going in there and get the fragment so we can our Spider-man back." They continued to walk inside the mansion, and as they walked through the hallway, they found inmates wearing clown makeup, lying all over place. Some had bruises on their swollen faces, limbs shattered. Starfire had a horrified look on her face, while Robin walked by calmly.

"Robin who could have done something like this?"

"Batman, doesn't surprise me, he would do something like this." One of the inmates who was not as beat up as the others slowly got up, snuck his way towards both the Titans, and launches himself towards Robin, Robin paid little attention and elbowed him in the face. Starfire gave a quick at the inmate and continued to follow Robin. The encounter a giant door, and Robin heard a noise coming from the other side and halts Starfire from entering.

"What is going on?" asked Starfire.

"I hear a bunch of thugs, and some officers, the thugs were just talking about killing the inmates once they see either Spider-man or Batman."

"***Gasp*** We should go in there and help." Starfire opens the door, until robin places his hand on the door.

"Star, lets not rush in there. There are hostages in there, which will be killed if we make any mistakes. We have to go in there, and silently take out the thugs one by one." Starfire silently agreed, and Robin slowly opened the door, and Robin fired his grappling hook onto a nearby ledge, while Starfire quietly flew to the ceiling to survey the area.

"Starfire I counted four armed thugs, and two hostages. One is by the window right below you, one is blocking the door from the other side, one has the hostage by the statue of Warden Sharp, and one is with the other hostage by the guard rail." Starfire slowly drifted towards the thug below her and landed right behind him. He turns around, and she punches him in the face, knocking him out. All of the thugs heard the loud punch; one of them orders the other to check out the noise. One of the thugs who were holding the hostage let go of the hostage and went with the other thug. Once the thug was isolated Robin glided towards the thug and kicked him in the face, and then leaped on top of him and knocked him out with his escrima sticks, and quickly fired his grappling hook to a nearby vantage point. The Thug who was walking ahead of him turned around and saw the knocked out thug. He runs towards his partner as he got close to him, Robin leaps from his vantage point and lands on top of the thug, slamming him to the ground. The last thug frighten, clings onto the hostage and points his gun towards his head.

"WHO'S THERE? BATMAN? COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL BLOW HIS HEAD CLEAN OFF." Robin had a batarang prepared while Starfire charged up a small starbolt, ready and aimed at the thug's head. All of sudden a webline gets attached to his back and he was yanked into the ceiling, dropping the hostage. He then drops down hanging on a web by his foot.

"Robin what just happened?"

"He happened." Robin points towards the ceiling, and Starfire sees Spider-man. He leaps down and lands in front of them and the hostages.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what is going on." Said one of the hostages

"You're welcome, you did not happen to know where the Joker went?" asked Spider-man.

"I saw him walking through that door, looked like he was heading towards the penitentiary." Said the other hostage.

"Thanks, you two stay here, it is safer." Spider-man turns towards the door, but Robin grabs on to his wrist, twisting Spider-man around to face him.

"Spider-man when did you get here, and why are you here?"

"Thought about what happened earlier, and you are right I cannot continue to live under Batman's shadow."

"So you will help us!?" said the enthusiastic Starfire.

"Yeah sure, but know this do not get in my way, or you will get hurt." Said Spider-man sternly

"Fine you just make sure you stay out of ours." Robin replied equally as stern.

"Um one question, how were you able to take this evil doer out?" asked Starfire.

"About that, just a little while ago, I tested out to see if my powers are really gone for sure. So I tried to wall crawl, and to my surprise I can crawl, just barely, but still was able to crawl."

"What about your other powers?" asked Starfire

"I still don't have my old strength back, otherwise the thug I just knocked would have his face bashed in."

"What about your spider-sense?"

"Doubt it, but then again I never got the chance to test it out."

"Well in any case lets go, Joker has the fragment, and there is no telling what can happen." Said Robin. The three walked through the door, and the three saw a giant screen waiting in front of them. The screen flickered on and off. The screen finally turned on and on the screen appeared the Joker.

"Hello boys, and girls, uncle Joker here with groundbreaking news. I finally defeated my old nemesis Batman." The camera then shifted towards Batman strapped to a chair, struggling to get free. "Now, Now Batsie, you know what happens when you don't follow the rules." Joker presses a button and Batman screams in pain as he gets electrocuted. "As for the three of you watching this, hope this be a lesson to ya, don't bother playing in the big leagues, or you'll be in shock, HAHAHAHAHA." The screen goes black, leaving the titans horrified.

"There is no time to waste lets go!" said Robin, the other two agreed, and all raced off to the penitentiary, where the Joker was hiding with the fragment.

_-____-_The other universe-___-_

Spider-man looked in disbelief at his older teammates, Starfire, and Nightwing standing there, not looking like they are miserable like the other titans.

"Woah you two…I gotta say the years have been very kind to you." Spider-man reaches out towards them, ad Starfire grabs his wrist and squeezes tightly. "Uh Star can you let go, it is starting to hurt."

"It's supposed to." She lets go, and Spider-man holds onto his wrist trying to get any feeling back into his wrist.

"You are not going to say sorry?" asked Spider-man.

"Why should I? I thought you weren't the type to get hurt so easily."

"Gosh I am getting sick of this, I am not the same Spider-man you know. I am from another universe."

"Whether or not you are from another universe, one thing is for sure, you are different from the Spider-man we know." Said Nightwing.

"Gee what gave that away." Said the annoyed Spider-man, "by the way since when did the short spiky hair Robin, became this tall long haired Nightbat?"

"It's Nightwing, after the split, I wanted to distant myself from this universe's Spider-man as much as possible. So I chose to leave Batman's side, left Gotham for Bludhaven, and a little down the road since then I became a member of the Justice League."

"What about you, Starfire?"

"I too left with Nightwing, and together with him we protected Bludhaven, and also joined the Justice League."

"That's it? Nothing more? There has to be more to it then that?"

"No there is not." Said the annoyed Starfire, she then turned her attention to Nightwing.

"What are we going to do with him Nightwing?"

"Take him back to the base."

"Base?" Nightwing punched in the coordinates and flash of bright light engulfed the three, and the next thing Spider-man saw was a room of super-heroes and regular people walking around getting ready to do what they need to do.

"Spider-man welcome to the Watchtower." Said Nightwing.

"Nightwing is it ok to bring someone like him to the Watchtower?" asked Starfire.

"It's ok, this is not the same Spider-man who we know, and besides what's the worst that can happen?" As soon as he said that, Spider-man jumped all over the place, started small conversations with the people and super-heroes on board, and started playing with some of the gadgets. Starfire then glared at Nightwing at Spider-man's idiocy. "Ok well I'm not Batman, so I can be wrong sometimes." Spider-man then leaped from one of the computers to the two, doing very poorly with concealing his excitement.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM IN THE FAMOUS WATCHTOWER, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Well glad you are enjoying your time, but we have business to attend." Said Nightwing.

"And that is?" asked Spider-man.

"We brought you here under Batman's orders, he wants to discuss something with that is too urgent to wait until he gets back to Gotham City." Said Starfire.

"Can that wait? I mean it is not everyday I get to be in the Watchtower."

"We are going now." Spider-man turned around and saw Batman towering over him.

"Eep…ok." The four of them all left together to one of the offices only a few members were allowed to enter, and others can enter with permission.

"So why did you want Spider-man here?" asked Nightwing.

"Yeah why did you ask me here?"

"Because we have detected large ripples in space and time, that is threatening to destroy this universe."

"Because we detected these ripples around the same time you arrived."

"What?"

"In other words, we think you are the cause of these ripples."

**AN: Hey Readers, Thank you for your patience, School is rough, nuf said. Tried my best to get this done, but my brain was fried these past three months. Will try to get started on the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and were not disappointed by this. R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Italics=talking in one's mind/flashback_

Regular=regular

_-Other Universe-_

_-Bl__udhaven_

Spider-man, Starfire, and Nightwing were in the docks scouring the area for any sign of Warp. Spider-man, was with Starfire, wondering what made the happy, cheerful Starfire all broody, and angry. He wanted to approach her, and ask her about it, but with how everything was going, there didn't seem a good time.

_-Flashback-_

"_What do you mean you believe I am the cause of these ripples?" exclaimed Spider-man._

"_Calm down Spider-man its only just a suspicion. I mean thy moment you arrived the ripples started to appear." Said Nightwing._

"_That's your only proof? One poorly timed arrival? Wait how long have you guys been monitoring me?"_

"_When we were searching for anything that may have link to the ripples, and Cyborg, and Beast Boy told us about you around the same time the ripples started to form." Said Batman._

"_What about Raven?"_

"_She wouldn't speak to us." Said Starfire _

"_Oh…Haven't you guys thought that it was just pure coincidence? Maybe something else is causing it?" said Spider-man in an angry and confused tone of voice._

"_We considered that as a possibility, but there is little time left, as more of Earth and this universe is slowly falling apart." Said Nightwing. Spider-man not happy with that response considered his options. Before he could come up with a decision, he had to know what they were planning to do with him. After all if they continued to believe in their theory, they would not risk bringing him here, then again if they really did believe in their theory what would they do to him? There was no time to do experiments_

"_Ok guys, I know it is hard to believe, but the cause of these ripples is the piece of the Tablet of order and chaos from my universe, which I destroyed by accident, and has scattered throughout my universe and others."_

"_So it is your fault after all," said Starfire_ _in scornful tone of voice._ _Spider-man didn't want to believe that this was his fault, but it kind of was. Thoughts of how he could have stopped the Beetle differently from stealing the tablet instead of how he did it raced through his head. Suddenly he looked down at the ground realizing his blunder, realizing all the damage he has done, and the result of everything that will happen all because of him._

"_You're right Star, it is my fault." Spider-man looked back up and noticed Star and Nightwing were taken a back by this, but not Batman, well to be honest he couldn't really tell what Batman was feeling, or thinking. "It's my fault that this world is falling apart, and I want to help save this universe."_

"_No, you've done enough damage to this universe, stay here so we can figure what to do with you." Said the angry Starfire._

"_Ok I've had it, what is your problem with me? The Starfire I know would never act this harshly towards me, let alone anyone around her." _

"_I do not have to answer to a traitor like you."_

"_Well how I am going to follow your orders, if you can't give the common courtesy to answer my damn question?"_

"_Enough you too," said Batman, "Spider-man you will accompany both Starfire and Nightwing and stop whatever is causing the ripples from destroying this universe." Starfire looked at him showing discontent at his decision, but she silently listened to his orders, trusting his decision was the correct one._

"_So where do we begin?" asked Nightwing._

"_I've traced a large ripple slowly forming at the docks in Bludhaven, that I believe is where you should find the fragment." They walked out of the room, and headed for the teleporter, as Spider-man walked out he was pulled to the side by Starfire._

"_I do not care what Nightwing, and Batman say or believe, I do not trust you, and if you do anything remotely suspicious I will kill you." Said Starfire._

"_Believe you me, I intend on getting out of your way, and out of your life." _

_-End Flashback-_

The three heroes split into two groups; Starfire scoured the skies to see if she could find any possible threats that may hinder their progress, while Nightwing and Spider-man together searched the grounds.

"Hey Nightwing, if you don't mind me asking why is Starfire so hostile towards me?" Nightwing had hoped to avoid this conversation. He didn't want to remember the painful memories that had occurred, but it was only fair to let this Spider-man know what had happened.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well when we first started the Teen Titans, this Spider-man was very distant from everybody, more so then Raven. He was unwillingness to talk to anybody intrigued Starfire, and she tried to be his friend. I think that was when she started to develop some attraction towards him, and was doing her best to get to open up to her."

"Woah, wait a minute, she was crushing on me? I mean him?"

"That is one way of putting it."

"Well I guess being hostile towards me is her planet's weird way of showing affection."

"Let me finish, when we fought against Warp, he had badly injured Cyborg by using his weakness against him. He gloated that he stole contingency plans, in case one of us went rogue to put Cyborg at the state he is in, and made his escape. When the team started to point fingers at each other on who made the plans, this universe's Spider-man admitted he had made them, and Starfire became so disgusted she beat him to death; well she would have if we didn't stop her. The rest is history."

"That is a lot to take in. That would explain why some of the team I ran into acted hostile towards me, but not you and why is that?"

"This Spider-man and I grew up together practically as brothers, when Batman adopted us, trained us, and taught us everything." Nightwing paused for a moment, looking regretful for what had happened so far, and looked back at Spider-man prepared to tell him the one secret that he never revealed to anybody, "When we started the team, we wanted to be sure the world was safe from all threats, ever from ourselves, so together we came up with the contingency plans." Underneath the mask, the look of confused, and anger was on Spider-man's face. He couldn't understand why he had let his friend take the fall, let alone come up with the contingency plans. He punched him in Nightwing in the gut, and grabbed his collar and pinned him to the nearest wall. Right before Spider-man pounded Nightwing's face in, his spider-senses go off, and before he could react, he turns to his left and sees Starfire glaring at him with glowing emerald eyes, and her hand glowing pointing at his head.

"Release Nightwing at once traitor."

"That's it I just had about enough of this, I just came from an alternate reality where all of the Titans don't trust me, this is the last thing I want to deal with." Spider-man lets go of Nightwing and walks towards the edge of the building. "You guys can go back to the Watchtower I don't need your help."

"Yes you do, you can't beat Warp, he knows how to beat you just like everyone else." Said Nightwing

"Doesn't matter, I'm better off fighting one person that wants to kill me rather then two."

"Ugh, I had enough of his mouth." Starfire grabs Spider-man around his throat, and lifts him up the ground preparing to squeeze the life out of him. Before either Spider-man or Starfire did anything, Nightwing jumps in before either one of them would regret what they would do.

"Starfire put him down now."

"Nightwing, he is the one causing all of this, he should be punished for what he did."

"Starfire you are not making any sense. There is no evidence to prove this, and you are letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

"Dick, why do you continue to defend him?" Nightwing takes look at the ground trying to avoid eye contact, but he knew he could no longer hide the secret any longer.

"Star, the reason is, Spider-man wasn't the only one who created those plans. I also helped create those plans, in fact I was the one who approached him about it." Star stared at Nightwing with disbelief, and dropped Spider-man.

"Why Dick, why would you do this?"

"I wanted to be prepared for any situation, and I knew there was going to be a time when a member of Titans would pose a threat."

"How could you not trust us? We were your friends, you know us better then anyone that we would never go that far."

"That didn't stop me and Terra from joining Slade."

"But we're not you, how can you judge us like that?" At this point Spider-man had to step in before the argument got any worst. He slides in between the two, and attempt to do his best to get the two to focus.

"Guys, as much as I love to see everything fall apart, but we have literally everything falling apart right now." Spider-man then pointed to the sky to show the two a giant ripple in the sky.

"Dick, we will talk about this later, for now we have to stop Warp from destroying the universe, and Spider-man do not think this…"

"Isn't over, blah blah blah we have a universe to save." Said Spider-man, he then turns his attention towards at Nightwing, "Nightwing do we have Warp's location?"

"Yeah hold on," Nightwing types in something on his wrist, and then looks up at Spider-man, "Found him he is in warehouse 616." As Starfire and Spider-man walked towards the warehouse, Nightwing continues to type something in his wrist, and catches up with the rest.

They arrived at the warehouse, and snuck in through the ceiling. Spider-man and Nightwing walked on the girders, while Starfire floated around the ceiling. They noticed right below them was Warp working on a strange device with the fragment on the center.

"Soon when this is completed, I will go to other dimensions and search for the other fragments, and control all of reality." Mumbled Warp as worked on his device. He hears a small metal clanging on the ground, and he immediately turns his attention to the source of the sound. Starfire floats down and as soon as Warp turns around, she punches him in the face. As stumbles backwards Nightwing drops from the ceiling and heel kicks him in the face, then Spider-man drops from the ceiling and lands on top of Warp, and backflips to stand in the middle of the two heroes.

"Didn't you say the fragment was supposed to give anyone a huge power boost?" asked Nightwing.

"It's supposed to, but a easy win is still a win, right?" said Spider-man. Warp got up and started to glow and float in the air.

"You had to talk?" said Starfire.

"Shut up."

"Fools, I was going to spare all of you when I harness the power of the tablet, but now I am going to erase you from existence." He then fires a powerful beam at the trio. They all jumped out of the way, and then Starfire fires laser beam from her eyes, and from both her hands. Warp fires back with his energy blast; Nightwing pulls out his electric escrima sticks and leaps towards him and wails at Warp, however Warp blocked every attack with one hand. Spider-man fires a webline at a nearby crate and throws it at Warp. Warp, having enough of this, creates a force field around him and unleashes the energy sending the trio flying.

"I have no time for this foolishness, let's see what tricks I have up my sleeve." He then rips several tears in the time and space fabric and pulls out Blackfire, Clayface, Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overload, Kraven, Rhino, Scorpion, and Sandman. "Face it you're outmatched and outclassed."

The trio took step back and assessed the situation. Standing in front of them was Warp and nine of the Titans and Spider-man's deadliest villains they fought in the past. While they didn't want to admit it, but Warp was right, they were outnumbered and outmatched.

"Nightwing you have any ideas what to do?" asked Spider-man.

"Calling in backup." Said Nightwing as he types something on his wrist.

"Cool who are we getting? Batman? Superman? Wonder Woman? Heck I'd settle for Deadpool at this point."

"Not exactly." Five figures suddenly materialize right before their eyes: a floating green skinned girl, a girl in a green costume wielding a bow and arrow, a black boy wielding water blades, a boy wearing yellow with a red lightning bolt across his chest, and a tall bay wearing a black shirt and jeans with an s on his chest.

"So what are they the new Titans?" asked Spider-man.

"I'll tell them who they are later, but right now we have situation right here. GO TEAM!"

_-Original Reality-_

The trio stepped outside of Arkham Mansion and in the sky there were fireworks going off. The fireworks caught their attention and determined that was where Batman was being held captive. They walked over to the source, Starfire kept staring at Spider-man; she felt a strange emotion about Spider-man, like there was something she wanted to know about him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Spider-man.

"Nothing." Said the embarrassed Starfire.

"You've been looking at me for the past five minutes so it can't be nothing." Starfire looks away because of her embarrassment, but after a few seconds she regained her composure, and looked back at him.

"It's just we do not know anything about you, and yet it seems that you know a lot about us."

"So? Now is not the time for story time."

"Starfire is right, if we are to work as a team we have to know a little more about yourself." Spider-man stopped in his tracks, and looked at both of the heroes in their eyes. Although he was wearing a mask, both of them could tell he was not happy about what they had just said.

"That is where you are wrong. I know a lot about MY Robin and Starfire and trust me if you only knew what I had been through you would understand why I hesitant to help others."

"That's the thing, we don't know what happened that's why we asked." Said Starfire.

"I don't have to tell you anything, we have a mission to do and let that be our focus."

"Fine what I do know is that when your aunt and uncle died you were adopted by a rich billionaire, who raised you, trained you to become the hero you are." Said Robin to the now shocked Spider-man.

"H…ho…how did you find that out?"

"You forget you're not the only who was trained by Batman." Spider-man knew that this was true, and after pondering for a bit there was nothing much left to hide decides to tell them everything. He told them about his time with the Titans, the adventures they went on, they villains they fought, and they eventual downfall of the Titans.

"I can't believe that happened." Said Robin.

"That cannot be true, how can you do that to your friends." Said Starfire

"There will be a time when anyone of us would go rogue, like what happened with Terra."

"I guarantee you we are nothing like Terra." Said Starfire.

"We'll see about that, Robin let me have a word with you." Spider-man pulled Robin to the side making sure Starfire does not hear their conversation. "Robin, I know you made the same plans as I did back in my reality." Robin was taken aback what he had just said, but at the same time he didn't want to admit that he had made the same plans, and wanted to keep it a secret until the moment was right.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Robin as he tried to get out of the situation quickly.

"Whether you made the plans or not it does not matter. I do think however, that you should let your team know."

"Or else what?"

"You'll lose everything." Robin just quietly looked at Spider-man and walked back to Starfire trying his best to ignore that last statement. As he walked back Spider-man grabbed on to his wrist and he turned around to his direction. "Take it from someone who is your best friend from another universe, and made a huge mistake, you have to let your friends know about your plan." He lets go of wrist and together silently walked back to Starfire and continued their way to the penitentiary.

A few moments later, they arrived at the penitentiary; standing outside of the door was a line of inmates behind Solomon Grundy.

"Name?"

"You know who we are." Said Robin.

"Grundy need name bird man."

"Sigh~ Robin, Starfire, and…"

"Kaine."

"What?" said Starfire, Robin, and Grundy at the same time.

"That is the name I go by."

"Isn't that something you should have told us before, you know before we called you Spider-man?"

"Thought it would be more convenient for you guys."

"Sorry Kaine and Spider-man not on list."

"Listen Grundy you're going to let me in or I will personally make sure you stay dead." Kaine's spider sense goes off, and he quickly moves out of the way as Grundy tried to wrap his gigantic hands. He then fires a webline at his face, and tries to slam Grundy's face to the ground. Since his super strength had not yet returned, Grundy latched his hands around the webline and yanked Kaine towards him a gives him a giant bear hug. Both Robin and Starfire rush to help Kaine break free. The other inmates charge in, however Robin quickly took care of them by throwing multiple electric batarangs at them. Starfire quickly flies over and punches Grundy where his kidneys would have been, and he lets Kaine free.

"Oh…Grundy don't feel too good." Kaine gets into his fighting position, getting ready to strike back.

"Grundy is going to feel a lot worse." Kaine delivers a one-two combo to Grundy's face, heel kicks him across the face, and then webs his face to distract him. As Grundy tried to remove the web, Starfire blasted a hole in his giant body causing him to fall over.

"***Gasp*** is he not harmed?" asked Starfire.

"Grundy's a zombie, he'll be fine." Said Kaine as he walked through the entrance. As they entered the building, they walked through a long hallway with various Arkham inmates standing by with party hats on welcoming the heroes to the party. Finally at the end of the hallway, there was another door leading into the jail cells, and on top of a large pile of skulls was the Joker wearing a crown on his head, sitting on a throne, holding a puppet in his left hand and to his right was Batman strapped to an electric chair, and at the bottom of his throne there was a giant box.

"I like to thank you for the brilliant plan to take down the Batman." As the three walked towards him, a thug charged at them, only for Starfire to fire a starbolt to knock him out.

"Me? It was all your brilliant idea Emperor Joker, I am just a humble puppet." Another thug came from the side, this time Robin sweeps the thug's legs using his escrima, and then uses other escrima and slammed it on the thugs stomach turn on the electricity to knock him out. The last thug charged from behind with a bat, but Kaine delivers a powerful elbow to the thug's face.

"Tell your ventriloquist I won't blowing him up tonight," He then pulls a lever acting as if it was an accident, and in the background there was as a sound of explosion and a man screaming, "Whoops clumsy me, well I never did like ventriloquists and their dummies HAHAHAHA." He throws the puppet away and hops down from his throne, and casually walked towards the heroes.

"Well if isn't the bird boy and his amazing friends. Where are the rest of the titans and Batman's kiddies?"

"Release Batman at once." Said Kaine.

"Now, Now lets not spoil the fun so soon, the night is still young and there is plenty of killings left to do."

"If you do not wish to be harmed, surrender now!" said Starfire.

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Now that's hilarious HAHAHAHAHAHA." As he laughed he accidently pushed another lever, and another explosion went off.

"Whoops, I am such a klutz, there goes the infirmary."

"How many innocent lives did you just take?" shouted Kaine.

"None, I think, HAHAHAHA." The heroes made their move, the Joker suddenly kicked open the giant box and inside revealed a nuke. As the nuke was revealed the heroes stopped and looked in horror what was unveiled before their eyes. Robin made his way to the nuke until the Joker stopped by whacking his face with a crowbar. "Now, now don't be so hasty. It's this little doo hickey you should worry about." He then pulls out a detonator from his left jacket pocket.

"Pull that trigger and eight million people will die." Said Starfire.

"Eight Million and four, I was planning to watch the fireworks from a distance, but since now you're here, what say we have one last dance." Right before he pressed the button, Kaine fired a webline and yanked the detonator from Joker's hand and into his.

"Star, take that nuke and make sure you place it where it can't hurt anybody." She immediately flew towards the bomb, blew a hole in the ceiling and took the bomb somewhere else.

"You're finished Joker, you have no more tricks up your sleeve." Said Robin.

"Well maybe not in this sleeve, but how about this one." He pulls out the fragment from his sleeve; the fragment began to glow, alarming both Kaine and Robin.

"Put that down Joker, you don't know what will happen." Said Kaine.

"Why spoil the fun chump? I think we are finally going to have a grand ol time with this fragment." As it continued to glow, Joker slowly transformed into a giant monster, with claws, and his spine popping out of his back turning them into spikes. "Showtime boys, let's give Batman something to talk about when he begs for his life." The two remaining heroes charged at the Joker, only to get caught by his massive hands. He throws the both of through the hole Starfire made earlier and both landed on the roof of the building. Joker then took Batman with him as he leaped through and on the same rooftop as Kaine and Robin. He tied Batman to a nearby pillar and wrapped a wire around him and had the inmates who were there to serve as a lookout pull a nearby switch when told to do so.

"Let's give the good people of Gotham a show to watch." Surrounding them were cameras pointing at the center of the rooftop, painted on it was the face of the Joker. "Three freaks in a fight to the death, and for one night only we have a special guest referee, Batman." Lights then shine on Batman as an inmate pulls the switch electrocuting him. "You could say this match is electrifying, HAHAHAHAHA." The Joker then takes a few steps towards Kaine and Robin. The two heroes go into their fighting stances, which only humored the Joker. "Oh my isn't this precious, bird boy, and the spider-brat think they can take me on? Looks like there's going to be a death in the family."

**AN: Hey Readers, long time no see. I'm sorry for a very late update, things have been tough on me lately, and well my brain pretty much shut down. I'll do my best to update this story, and as always hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and leave a review. **


End file.
